Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País
by MinatoKazama
Summary: Durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja Naruto se entera de la oscuridad que oculta la Aldea de Konoha y los agravios que han sufrido muchos clanes desde su fundación; en busca de un poco de paz mental se dirige hacia la Uzushiogakure la aldea natal de su madre sin saber que el encuentro con una diosa cambiara totalmente su destino y la historia de su clan – Time Travel fic.
1. PRÓLOGO

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy dueño de Naruto; ni de ningún anime cuyos personajes utilice para esta historia._

_**Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País**_

_**Sinopsis: **__Durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja Naruto se entera de la oscuridad que oculta la Aldea de Konoha y los agravios que han sufrido muchos clanes desde su fundación; en busca de un poco de paz mental se dirige hacia la Uzushiogakure la aldea natal de su madre sin saber que el encuentro con una diosa cambiara totalmente su destino y la historia de su clan – Time Travel fic._

_**UZUMAKI ICHIZOKU – EL NACIMIENTO DE UN PAÍS**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Naruto se encontraba actualmente en un barco que se dirigía a _**Nami no Kuni**_** (País de las Olas)**, mientras rememoraba todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar durante los últimos cuatro años, tratando de ubicar donde las cosas se habían ido fuera de control, justo cuando pensaba que las cosas iban a mejorar tras la derrota de Pein y ya no quedan muchos miembros de Akatsuki con los que lidiar, ese sujeto Tobi o mejor dicho Uchiha Obito se hizo pasarse por Uchiha Madara durante la reunión de los Kages y declaro oficialmente el incio de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, y poco después de su escaramuza con Sasuke lo enviaron a una supuesta misión de clase S, reía de solo recordar aquello, siempre había pensado que era alguien brillante, pero resultó que se dejó engañar como un tonto, la dichosa misión solo era para ocultarlo y no hacer que participara en la guerra, bueno al menos algo bueno surgió de todo eso, mientras trataba de dominar el poder de Kurama, o Kyuubi como algunos se empeñan en decir, había conocido por fin a su madre, Uzumaki Kushina, quien le conto muchas cosas entre ellas, la verdad detrás de su nacimiento y la razón por la que se convirtió en el Jinchūriki de Kurama, estaba feliz al fin sus preguntas habían sido contestadas no existía nada oculto; con los bríos renovados y junto a la ayuda de Bee, se inmiscuyó en la guerra.

Las primeras etapas de la guerra fueron cortas, pero satisfactorias en cuanto a los resultados, en los diferentes campos de batalla y a pesar del Edo Tensei de Kabuto habían podido mantener a raya y poner el balance de la guerra a su favor, o eso pensaron hasta que a la serpiente se le ocurrió revivir al verdadero Uchiha Madara, la mayor parte de las bajas de ese dia se debieron a él, ni siquiera los cinco Kages eran rival para esa persona, incluso después de que Itachi derrotara a Kabuto e hiciera que termine el Edo Tensei, el maldito de Madara encontró la forma de revivir completamente, aun con la ayuda de Orochimaru y Sasuke que llegaron con los antiguos Hokages, no se podía vencer a Madara y Obito que habían convocado al Juubi o Shinju como lo nombró Madara, sin embargo la espiral de violencia no terminó allí; ese dia miles de vidas fueron arrancadas por el árbol que supuestamente iniciaría el Tsuyukomi infinito pero, tal vez eso hubiera sido mejor, a comparación de lo que ocurría actualmente.

Shinju, la bestia de diez colas se libero completamente del control de Madara aniquilando a todas las fuerzas shinobi estacionadas en las cercanías, salvo algunas excepciones como Kakashi-sensei; Tsunade; Sakura, Hinata y Shikamaru que junto con él fueron retirados del lugar gracias a una convocación inversa realizada por mi padre; en tanto que Sasuke y su grupo incluyendo a Orochimaru y Kabuto fueron retirados del lugar por Madara, el resto de la orgullosa Armada Shinobi y Samurai fue completamente destruida.

Desde ese dia, y durante los últimos cuatro años, lo único que pudieron lograr fue hacer misiones de rescate de las principales ciudades de las constantes bijuu-dama que eran lanzadas por Shinju y evitar más víctimas humanas; durante los próximos dos años pudieron evacuar a los pobladores de las capitales de cada una de las Naciones Elementales; y colocarlos en lo que consideraban refugios seguros, como lo eran las cinco principales aldeas ninja; considerando que la mencionada bestia no se movía del lugar donde se encontraba el árbol; pero incluso eso fue en vano; al siguiente año numerosos clones del Shinju se desplazaron por medio de túneles que en un principio fueron utilizados por los Zetsus en la primera etapa de la guerra.

En las numerosas escaramuzas que se realizaron en dicho año, fallecieron constantemente tanto shinobis como civiles solo que en el último caso eran masacres; y teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de shinobis con altas capacidades fueron asesinados en la primera batalla contra la bestia mítica, las posibilidades siempre iban en contra. En ese mismo año murieron por separado Kakashi-sensei; durante una evacuación en el país de la tierra; sin tiempo para llorar su pérdida Sakura murió en el país del arroz tratando de prevenir una invasión de dichos clones al país del rayo; Shikamaru fue convocado al país del viento para tratar de planear una evacuación desde Sunagakure, puesto que los inmensos desiertos que rodeaban a la aldea, en lugar de protección los convertían en blanco fácil, sin embargo una sola del verdadero Shinju borró del mapa tanto a la aldea como a su compañero, con su muerte se terminó el tercer año.

Su único consuelo había sido Hinata que lo había acompañado a sus propias misiones, y lo ayudaba en sus momentos de desesperación, cuando creía que lo mejor sería dejarse morir para no seguir en este infierno, cuando le preguntó por qué hacía tanto por él, ella con un sonrisa le contestó que durante muchos años yo había sido su luz y ahora y por siempre estaría para mi, ese fue el comienzo de nuestra relación, un poco de luz en medio de todas las tinieblas que nos rodeaban.

Pero, ni siquiera su buen corazón y la esperanza que siempre buscaba mostrarme la salvaron de su prematura muerte. Durante el cuarto año, sucedió lo inevitable, el verdadero Shinju comenzó a moverse, en menos de un mes había arrasado con todos y cada uno de los refugios en su camino, la trayectoria de su movimiento lo dirigían al país del agua; previniendo un posible ataque a Kirigakure, Hinata fue a la mencionada aldea para plantar los sellos que yo había creado para un transporte inmediato de los refugiados de esa región; ese fue el inicio de otro desastre.

La población humana se volvió pesimista y desesperanzada, como consecuencia de ello, un grupo de fanáticos entre los que se encontraban shinobis y civiles habían asesinado a los que eran sus protectores, en la equivocada creencia que estos eran los que traian el mal a esta tierra, y se habían hecho llamar _**"Los Adoradores del Agua";**_ como siempre los humanos odiando lo que no entendían, pese a ser patética, esta organización vagaba libremente en dicho país, el mismo al que se dirigía Hinata y su escuadrón, poco tiempo después, tan solo un sobreviviente, con sus últimas fuerzas nos pudo describir la situación, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ayudar en el rescate de mi novia o al menos de su cuerpo tres bijuu-dama lanzadas por Shinju, acabaron definitivamente con la totalidad del pias del agua hundiéndolo para siempre en el mar.

Después de ese evento, las misiones de rescate se reanudaron con mayor vigor, siendo yo el encargado de dirigir mis fuerzas o las fuerzas restantes de la humanidad, cada pequeña victoria, y una exhaustiva planeación de estrategias permitieron un descenso del número de víctimas, en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a estudiar los ninjutsus que habían el rollo del primer hokage, el mismo de donde había aprendido su más preciada técnica el _**Kage**__**Bunshin no Jutsu**_** (Técnica de Clon de Sombras)**; se culpaba a si mismo y a su propia debilidad, el hecho que no había podido salvar a sus amigos y a la mujer que llegó a amar. Con la ayuda de los clones de sombra pudo dominar en poco tiempo la mayoría de las técnicas que se encontraban en el rollo prohibido; también mejoró sus estudios en _**Fūinjutsu **_a fin de dominar por sus propios medios y sin la ayuda de Kurama, la técnica que hizo famoso a su padre; así como su manipulación del _**Elemento Viento**_ al nivel de no necesitar hacer los sellos de las manos para ejecutar las técnicas y la última parte de su constante entrenamiento consistió en mejorar su control del chakra al punto que, incluso con el poder de Kurama, podía ejecutar la técnica del _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_** (Tecnica de Clones)**; sin problemas.

Todo ese entrenamiento rindió sus frutos, pues tras unos meses, en medio de una de las misiones de rescate se enfrentó a Uchiha Madara y a sus acompañantes, tras la épica batalla en la que el líder de los Uchiha se enfrentó utilizando todas sus habilidades, descubrió que podía usar el _**Elemento Agua**_, con la ayuda de una de sus compañeras de misión Uzuki Yugao, venció al otrora formidable ninja, sin embargo, la gran sorpresa en esa batalla fue que una de las compañeras de Uchiha Sasuke, su antiguo amigo y rival, Uzumaki Karin, lo puso contra las cuerdas, nada quedaba de la que una vez recordó como chica fan de su antiguo amigo, la persona a la que se enfrentaba en esos momentos era una kunoichi en plena regla, sus reservas de chakra eran impresionantes su manipulación de los elementos Agua y Fuego, contrastaban enormemente a su control sobre los elementos Viento y Agua, su taijutsu estaba finamente pulido, pues cada golpe que conectaba en su cuerpo, se sentía que le rompía los huesos, aun con Kurama que le curaba todas las lesiones, no podía definir el encuentro, solo debido al sacrificio de Yugao pudo enterrar un RasenShuriken a quemarropa, aun así sus últimas palabras lo confundieron bastante, pues reclamaba que tenía una venganza pendiente en contra de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Unas semanas después tras recuperarse de las lesiones sufridas en esa batalla regresó a Konoha, donde fue recibido como un héroe, pues el principal causante de toda la destrucción que vivían en esos momentos había sido eliminado, la primera fiesta que habían tenido en los últimos cuatro años se llevaba a cabo, la gente volvía a tener esperanza en que su nuevo salvador Uzumaki Naruto, algún día derrotaría al Juubi, como lo llamaban los aldeanos y la población en general, pero el seguía intranquilo las palabras tanto de Madara como las de Karin, por algún motivo, no podía quitárselas de la mente; es cuando recordó que en algunas conversaciones que tuvo con Sai tras la muerte de Danzo, este le había comentado las ubicaciones de algunas de las bases que _**NE**_** (Raiz) **había tenido tanto fuera como dentro de la aldea, por lo que si hubiera algún secreto oscura de la misma, tal vez estaría en dichas bases o el viejo halcón de guerra se había llevado dicha información a la tumba.

Tras investigar algunas bases y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, lo halló, el record de misiones que se tuvieron los operativos _NE _entre los que se encontraban la infiltración a Uzushiogakure, el hogar de los Uzumaki, con la ayuda de una persona allegada al clan, cómo desviaron la atención de las aldeas de Kumo, Kiri y Iwa y algunas aldeas menores como Taki y Kusa, con el fin de destruir a todo el clan, como atacaron a traición a sus otrora aliados generando un estado de confusión y masacre; se relataba cuan exitosa había sido esa misión, pues el clan Uzumaki, a pesar de la desventaja numérica había eliminado totalmente a las escuadras de Kusa, Taki y Kiri y efectuado daños considerables a Iwa y Kumo, con lo que Konoha, ya no estaría en la mira de esos grandes pueblos; situación que aprovecharían para forzar el armisticio que concluiría la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi; estaba totalmente atónito ante esta revelación; pero lo siguiente seria algo que nunca podría olvidar.

Después del _"incidente"_ Uzumaki; se relataba una misión para recrear el clan Uzumaki en Konoha, por medio de la Jinchūriki del Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kushina, para lo cual eligieron a Namikaze Minato como el potencial esposo de la heredera Uzumaki; y obtener con posterioridad los _**kinjutsus**_** (Tecnicas Prohibidas)** del clan de la espiral, infortunadamente para ellos el conocimiento que poseía Kushina sobre _**Fūinjutsu **_era completamente insuficiente, se preparó una misión para llevarla a Uzushiogakure, a fin de encontrar algún indicio de la gran biblioteca Uzumaki, pero el inicio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, impidió la realización de la misma, aun así, los limitados conocimientos de sellado que poseía Kushina fueron suficientes para crear el **Hiraishin no Jutsu que tan famoso volvió a su padre.**

**Tocando el tema de su padre descubrió que en realidad el no era el huérfano que creía sino que pertenecía a un clan ancestral, el clan Kazama, los mismos que fueron traicionados durante la **Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi al no enviar refuerzos en la lucha contra Iwa. Otro de los perjudicados fue el clan Uchiha, que tras el ascenso del Segundo Hokage Senju Tobirama, fueron totalmente aislados en espera de que efectuara una rebelión que pudiera acabar con el clan entero. Incluso se encontraba un informe firmado por Tobirama en el se apoyo una revuelta en el clan Hyuuga, durante la época de la guerra entre clanes, a fin de eliminar a sus líderes e imponer el sello del pájaro enjaulado sobre la rama secundaria de la familia mientras asesinaban a sus lideres originales.

Otro de los reportes se basaba en la tragedia ocurrida al grupo Akatsuki, cuando aun lo lideraba Yahiko de Ame, mediante una serie de estratagemas y conspiraciones que involucraban a Hanzo la Salamandra a fin de aniquilar al grupo original y capturar al usuario de Rinnegan, Uzumaki Nagato, con el fin de poseer el poderoso doujutsu en Konoha a fin de incrementar su poderío. También se hablaba entre la relación entre _NE_ y los experimentos de Orochimaru, puesto que el reporte señalaba que el consejo de ancianos y el Tercer Hokage tenían pleno conocimiento de lo que el Sannin Serpiente hacia con los presos; prisioneros de guerra e incluso habitantes inocentes de otras naciones; la rama de _NE_ apoyó a Orochimaru mientras realizaba sus experimentos en Konoha, siendo estas acciones lo único que impulsaron a los líderes de la Hoja a declararlo un _**Nuke Nin**_** (Ninja Exiliado)**

El último de los informes, se trataba sobre él mismo, Naruto no podía creer que todo lo que leía, con cada palabra del último informe se sentía totalmente asqueado y enfermo, resultaba que las palizas que recibía por parte de los aldeanos durante sus primeros años de vida y las razones por las que siempre era mal atendido en los hospitales tenían mucho que ver con las reuniones del Consejo Civil de la Aldea, quienes planearon todo ello, básicamente alejaban a sus hijos de él y aplicaban fuertes sanciones a quienes no querían cumplir dichas normas, además a cada extranjero que llegaba a fijar sus reidencia en la Aldea se les advertía sobre lo que ellos llamaban literalmente " el mocoso demonio"; únicamente debido a la intervención del Hokage y la protección de los ANBU Uchiha Itachi y Uzuki Yugao era que podía alimentarse en el Ichikaru's Ramen, los precios eran adulterados cuando se trataba de comprar ropa e incluso durante su estancia en la Academia Ninja, era constantemente saboteado, y a pesar que existía la casa de sus padres intacta, el no fue informado lo que conllevó a que le dieran un viejo y destartalado apartamento.

Una de las líneas del informe decía textualmente. _**"El sujeto se empeña en hacer bromas a los habitantes de la aldea y declara abiertamente su deseo de ser Hokage, por lo que podemos garantizar su lealtad a la Aldea, debido a la constante vigilancia de la ANBU Yugao – CODE NEKO no se pueden mantener los tratamientos en el mencionado sujeto, se recomienda notificar al ANBU a fin de cambiar su guardia"**_; ni cuando se convirtió en genin tras el incidente de Mizuki y el rollo prohibido dejaron de sabotearlo puesto que lo asignaron al sensei que mostraba la peor tasa de enseñanza de los jounin de Konoha, para hacer que sucumbiera al uso del bijuu que custodiaba y fuera constantemente débil a fin de mantenerlo bajo raya en caso se rebelase contra la aldea. Incluso se contemplaba la posibilidad de exiliarlo tras el fracaso en la recuperación de Uchiha Sasuke, siendo que si se cumplía esta posibilidad sería raptado por _NE_ a fin hacer un arma viviente y sin emociones. Cuando fue asignado para convertirse en el alumno de Jiraiya, se convocó una reunión de consejo, en donde se debatió si el _**demonio**_ se volvería demasiado poderoso si lo entrenaba el Gama Sannin, pero fue fácilmente resuelto por los siguientes argumentos: En primer lugar, su enseñanza como shinobi estaba totalmente atrofiada; segundo la constante vigilancia que tendría que hacer Jiraiya, a fin de controlar los movimientos de Akatsuki, y en tercer lugar las aficiones del Sennin por el espionaje pervertido a las mujeres para la redacción de sus libros harían que no tuvieran el suficiente tiempo para entrenarlo; sin embargo el consejo autorizó el viaje con la condición que fueran evaluados por su sensei de regreso a la aldea.

De regreso en la aldea, se incrementó la vigilancia ANBU durante la prueba de los cascabeles de Kakashi, en donde determinó que el _**demonio**_ únicamente había mejorado su taijutsu y su control de chakra con lo que pudieron determinar que no era ninguna amenaza para la aldea, le seguían informes referentes a sus misiones en donde solo con la ayuda de determinados escuadrones que debilitaron enormemente a sus enemigos el pudo obtener sendas victorias, como es el caso de Deidara, Kakuzu y por ultimo Pein, momento a partir del cual los informes terminan lo que coincide con la muerte de Danzo a manos de Sasuke y el inicio de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Cuando por fin terminó la lectura se sintió traicionado completamente, había sido un duro golpe para él, que había imaginado que lo daba todo por la aldea, que toda su vida únicamente había sido un títere en las maquinaciones de la aldea, Frustrado y con ganas de destruir cualquier cosa que le recordara a Konoha se dedico a recolectar todo lo que según él le pertenecía, incluyendo el rollo prohibido una vez tuvo todo listo se preparó para enfrentar a Tsunade, sin saber que lo último de lealtad que tenía hacia su ciudad natal moriría en dicha conversación.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage Senju Tsunade, y tras derribar de un golpe la puerta se enfrentó a su superior:_

_La rubia frunció el seño y se levantó bruscamente de la silla que ocupaba "¿Cuál es el significado de esto Naruto?" pregunto Tsunade con ungruñido_

"_Hokage-sama, hoy he venido a reclamar explicaciones sobre la injuria cometida contra mi clan, El clan Uzumaki" replicó Naruto con un tono de voz totalemnte serio e incluso frio hacia su líder._

"_Imposible, ¿Cómo te enteraste …". Dicha respuesta sólo confirmó los temores de Naruto._

"_Así que era cierto … Tsunade-sama; lo sé todo acerca de mi clan, como los traicionaron, y lo que hicieron conmigo por ser el Jinchūriki de Kurama, los maltratos y el constante sabotaje a mi carrera ninja, ¿Acaso fui solamente alguien que nació de las manipulaciones de la aldea?; si es así por favor le suplico, si es que alguna vez tuvo consideración conmigo, que me expliqué la razón de todo esto, por favor Tsunade; dijo Naruto, mientras miraba al suelo y las lagrimas caían se sus ojos._

_Tsunade sintió como se el rompía el corazón, solo pudo apartar sus ojos de esa lamentable visión, avergonzándose profundamente y culpándose del actual estado, del que consideraba su nieto y la luz de su existencia tras la muerte de Dan y Nawaki; perdida en sus pensamientos pasaron unos segundos en silencio._

"_¿POR QUÉ?", la pregunta formulada por Naruto, fue acompañada de una explosión de instinto asesino que impresionó a Tsunade y a los ANBUs que la custodiaban, pues la presión que ejercía rivalizaba incluso con la del Kyuubi no Yoko el dia del ataque a Konoha._

_Naruto seguía parado mirando a la Hokage, intensificando aun mas la presión ejercida, al punto que el suelo de la oficina empezaba a resquebrajarse alrededor del Jinchūriki, fue entonces que escucho la voz de Kurama._

"_**Naruto"**_

_Kurama gritó en su mente; antes de continuar. __**"Mocoso, por mucho que me gustaría justificar su odio a la aldea, viniste por unas explicaciones, explotar de esa manera sería un manera hipócrita, en comparación a cuando me dijiste que eliminarías mi odio, si crees que fuiste manipulado por esta aldea, tu también tienes la culpa por no ver a través de sus maquinaciones; así que, llegado a este punto, nada ganas con enfurecerte, es mejor escuchar lo que tiene decir".**_

_Con estas palabras, Naruto se calmó un poco y espero la respuesta de la Hokage_

"_Naruto, hay acciones de las que me arrepiento profundamente, la oscuridad de este mundo shinobi ha afectado en demasía a muchas personas, sin embargo de alguna manera sabia que éste día llegaría, el día en que tendría que rendirte cuentas; y pese a que hayas leído esos informes hay dos cosas que no sabes; no sé qué acción tomarás tras enterarte pero es mucho mejor que los sepas; primero el agente que logró la infiltración fui yo, utilizando mi condición de nieto de Mito Uzumaki; facilitando los medios para la desactivación de los remolinos que protegían a la isla; y al mismo tiempo en los diferentes frentes que Konoha poseía durante esa guerra todos los aliados Uzumaki fueron asesinados; fue una completa masacre; la versión oficial que le dimos a tu madre fue que Konoha no pudo llegar a tiempo pero la cruda verdad fue nuestros shinobis no solo llegaron a tiempo sino que contribuyeron a destruir a nuestro aliado". Fue lo que señaló la rubia dirigente de Konoha._

"_Maldita, acaso hallas un placer enfermo en darme esos detalles" fue lo que escupió con rabia Naruto frente a las palabras de Tsunade_

"_No, simplemente deseo que sepas toda la verdad, de todas las cosas que esta aldea te ha ocultado, es tan solo que por primera vez en mi vida puedo sacar toda la putrefacción que habita en mí, sea cual sea el resultado no quiero llevarme todo esto a la tumba; sabes lo segundo que no sabes es que yo, Senju Tsunade soy tu madrina._

"_¿Qué?" fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto completamente en shock ante la repentina revelación._

_Naruto no sabía que decir a eso. Cuando era apenas un niño pequeño, a pesar de saberse huérfano, añoraba que alguien lo adoptara o sentir el calor de una familia que lo quisiera y aceptara, pero saber que tenía alguien que pudo haberse ocupado de él, lo dejaba con un mal sabor de boca._

"_Así que básicamente te reíste en la cara de mis padres, cuando te nombraron mi madrina, me abandonaste a mi suerte, en un orfanato, si el viejo Hokage no hubiese muerto, tal ves ni te hubiese conocido; ESO ES LO QUE ME QUIERES DECIR" prácticamente grito el Jinchūriki_

_Tsunade pensó que el explotaría de rabia, que destrozaría toda la oficina, o que la mataría en un ataque de ira, pero contrario a eso Naruto se calmó._

"_Solo quiero que expliques el por qué de todo esto; ¿POR QUÉ DESDE MI NACIMIENTO NUNCA HAN DEJADO DE JODERME LA VIDA?; gritó Naruto._

"_La razón de ello sería … la oscuridad de este mundo shinobi. Esta aldea, nuestra amada Konoha, fue creada por mi abuelo Senju Hashirama, para evitar las constantes muertes sin sentido que ocurrían durante la guerra entre clanes, este lugar, según el ideal de mi abuelo, debía convertirse en un refugio y un hogar para todos aquellos que desearan unirse, un kugar de protección para que las guerras no volvieran a repetirse, pero incluso desde antes de su muerte las semillas del odio que corrompieron ese sueño empezaron a forjarse, los dirigentes de la aldea se dejaron llevar por la codicia; gradualmente la corrupción, la ambición de unos pocos empezó a prevalecer, nadie hizo nada o nadie quiso hacer nada, hablas acerca de tu clan, para que sepas; el mismo dolor que sientes por tu clan, la siento también yo, puesto que todo mi clan fue muriendo mientras protegía esta aldea durante la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi; no creas que eres el único que tiene el derecho de reclamar" expreso con seriedad Tsunade._

"_Crees que algo de lo que has dicho justifica todo lo que ha hecho esta aldea, lo único que he entendido de lo que me has dicho es que todo el mal que han causado ha sido por los motivos egoístas que tenían los Hokages, incluyéndote." Replico a su vez Naruto_

"_No hables de los que no sabes, mocoso, crees que todo el poder recae en mí" dijo Tsunade con una expresión sombría_

_Naruto miró fijamente a la Hokage "¡Por supuesto! Acaso no eres la Hokage, la líder del pueblo"_

"_Sería fácil que la palabra del Hokage fuera ley, se evitaría muchos problemas" suspró Tsunade_

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?, preguntó confundido Naruto._

"_Las épocas en que la decisión del líder era absoluta, terminaron con la fundación de la aldea, dos de las principales taras que dejó mi abuelo antes de morir fueron; dar poder de decisión al consejo de la aldea, pese a ser una aldea ninja, a partir del mandato del Sandaime Hokage, incluso los civiles, tuvieron voz y voto para decidir sobre cualquier tema; mi abuelo pensó que dándoles participación mejoraría sustancialmente, el funcionamiento, y es cierto hasta determinado punto, pero es también la razón por la que entró la corrupción a la aldea, hasta el límite de encadenar las manos del hokage; la segunda fue comerciar con los bijuu capturados en un afán de establecer paz y estabilidad entre las cinco grandes aldeas, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para evitar la guerra, sino que, a raíz de ello comenzaron las hostilidades que desembocaron el Primera Guerra." Habló con seriedad la rubia._

"_Entiendo hasta ese punto, pero, necesito que me digas ¿qué decisiones se tomaron respecto a mi cuando asumiste el puesto de Hokage?" preguntó Naruto, mientras se refregaba las sienes intentando entender toda la información recibida._

"_Cuando llegué a la aldea, poco podía hacer con respecto a tu situación, pero con la protección de Kakashi, Yugao; y puesto que estabas constantemente acompañado por los principales herederos de los clanes, la mayoría de los disturbios a tu alrededor pararon; e incluso dentro del mismo consejo no se tocaba el tema debido a los esfuerzos en la reconstrucción de la aldea; no fue sino hasta la misión de recuperación del Uchiha, que el tema volvió a la palestra, nuevamente saltaron los concejales a tratar de exiliarte, estando a punto de conseguirlo, de no haber sido por dos aliados inesperados…" relató la hokage_

"_¿Quiénes?"_

_Tsunade sonrió un poco "Hyūga Hiashi que voto a favor de la reconsideración y convenció a los demás líderes de los clanes shinobi; y Haruno Sakuya, quien en esa época recién se había unido al consejo civil, su papel fue crucial al momento de de dividir las opiniones en el consejo, motivo por el cual la mayoría voto por no exiliarte, cuando pude preguntar a ambos sus motivos, la respuesta fue la misma, dijeron que tenían una deuda que pagarte; Aún así, la situación estaba tensa, por lo que decidí enviarte con Jiraiya para un viaje de entrenamiento que duraría dos años y medio, no obstante el consejo pidió evaluar tus mejoras después de ese viaje, cuando regresaste me aseguré de enviarte constantemente a misiones fuera de la aldea puesto que Danzo, se encontraba cada vez mas impaciente por secuestrarte para su división NE, algo que me esforcé por evitar, a medida que obtenías logros en tus misiones, fuiste cambiando la visión que la aldea tenía de ti; a su vez que el consejo shinobi también veía tu record también empezaron a reconocerte como un shinobi con una verdadera lealtad hacia Konoha; y aunque el consejo civil obstinadamente no creía en ti, al menos tenía que lidiar menos con ellos, gracias a los ataques de Akatsuki, fue después del ataque de Pein a Konoha, la consecuente muerte de Danzo y el inicio de la Cuarta Guerra, que al fin pudiste librarte de su yugo; actualmente debido que seguimos en un estado de conflicto la máxima autoridad recae sobre mí y no pueden tocarte."_

_A medida que escuchaba toda la historia, Naruto empezó a calmarse, cerró sus ojos y meditó profundamente antes de decir su siguiente pregunta. ¿Alguna vez odiaste a mi clan, a mi madre o mí?_

_Tsunade contestó rápidamente "NO, NUNCA …, lo que yo sentía era culpa, cada vez que miraba a Kushina, no podía evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho, por no poder decirle que era yo, la mujer que admiraba, la responsable de la caída de su clan, me sentía sucia de estar en su presencia, después ocurrió lo de Dan y, aunque me mantuve en la aldea debido a la Tercera Guerra, tras el ataque del Kyuubi, sencillamente me fui, abandonándote en el proceso, no existe forma de disculparme por lo que hice; asi que lo único que pude hacer era defenderte de las garras de tus enemigos en las sesiones del consejo de Konoha"_

_Tras un breve silencio, Naruto dijo "Mi vida durante mi infancia fue un desastre, pero gracias a eso entendí lo que es el verdadero dolor y la soledad, y me permitió entender a Kurama; solo hubiera deseado que fuese de otra forma"_

"_¿Hubiese querido que fuese facil? Preguntó Tsunade._

"_Hubiese querido que fuese justo" replico seriamente Naruto_

"_La justicia no existe en el verdadero mundo shinobi" dijo a su vez Tsunade_

"_Lo se" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la rubia "lo entiendo, pero no lo acepto; ahora recuerdo que es lo mismo que me dijo Nagato" y recordando a su pariente continuó "Él me dijo que las cosas siempre ocurren sin previo aviso y que las razones siempre se hacen evidentes después; también mencionó que aquellos que buscan la venganza son solo personas ordinarias que buscan imponer su justicia y desencadenando una nueva cadena de odio; es por eso que no buscaré ninguna retribución en la aldea, ni en sus habitantes, ni siquiera en ti, de hacerlo ya no sería Naruto, eso fue lo que le prometí a Nagato, no seré el responsable de desencadenar otro ciclo del odio."; finalizó con seriedad, Naruto._

"_Entonces ¿qué es lo que harás Naruto?" pregunto preocupada Tsunade._

"_Voy a pedir un permiso para salir de la aldea, me ayudará a pensar las cosas detenidamente; iré Uzushiogakure, a pesar que son sólo ruinas, lo menos que puedo hacer es orar por las almas de mi clan y ofrecer mis respetos; pero antes de eso…" Naruto se quitó la bandana de Konoha de su frente; y observándola en sus manos recordó la vez que Iruka reconoció sus esfuerzos, tras el incidente de Mizuki; por lo que cerrando sus ojos la puso sobre el escritorio de la Hokage._

"_¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Naruto? Preguntó consternada Tsunade._

"_Iruka-sensei me dio esta bandana, porque me reconocío como un autentico shinobi de Konoha; no voy profanar este símbolo, que representa la Voluntad de Fuego; pero tras escuchar todas las contradicciones en las que incurrido esta aldea tampoco puedo aceptarla por más tiempo, guárdela por favor Hokage-sama; hasta cuando vuelva y tome mi decisión final"_

"_¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto? Preguntó triste la rubia._

"_Si, Hokage-sama, necesito tiempo para reflexionar" respondió decidido Naruto._

"_Entiendo, puedes partir cuando desees" respondió resignada la Hokage._

_Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta derribada hacia la puerta de la oficina; y cuando estaba en el marco de la entrada escuchó la voz de Tsunade._

"_Lo siento por lo que has pasado Naruto"_

"_Yo también lo siento por todo, Tsunade obachan" dejando la oficina y a una Tsunade llorosa._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Tras la conversación, preparé rápidamente las cosas que necesitaba, incluyendo los rollos con las técnicas que había sacado de la bóveda Hokage, a la que tenía acceso debido a su condición de comandante general de la armada shinobi, para entrenar mientras visitaba la ciudad natal de su clan. Sucedió de mañana mientras caminaba en dirección al puente que me conduciría al país de las olas, justo en la costa de la Pais de Fuego, escucho tres potentes bijuu-damas que se dirigían a Konoha, la explosión resultante y la fuerza del impacto me empujó unos cien metros dentro del mar.

Como pude, busqué recuperarme y volví a la costa, al comprobar que mis sellos Hiraishin no funcionaban, ya sea porque los sellos del lugar de llegada estaban destruidos o por la presencia saturada de chakra en el ambiente, decidí correr lo más rápido, hacia la aldea, cuando llegué, vi como, de la orgullosa aldea donde hasta hace menos de una semana había vivido, el lugar de tantos malos como buenos recuerdos, había desaparecido, en su lugar un profundo cráter que era tan profundo y grande hasta donde alcanzaba la vista me daba la bienvenida.

Cai sobre mis rodillas, agarre mi rostro con mis manos y grité tan fuerte y alto que creo haberme rasgado mis cuerdas vocales, lloré hasta que las lagrimas se secaron, me quedé unos días hasta comprobar que no hubiese ningún sobreviviente, fue entonces que me di cuenta, que no había más esperanza, por lo que decidí ir a Uzushiogakure a conocer al menos la ciudad de mis antepasados y tal vez, encontrar un poco de paz antes de la hecatombe final.

Cuando, al día siguiente, llegué al puente, encontré que el impacto de las bijuu-damas lo había destruido, por lo que tuve que ir un poco más al norte, a un pequeño puerto, donde conseguí los servicios de un pescador que se dirigía hacia el país de las olas, lo que me ha llevado a recordar todo lo ocurrido.

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**NAMI NO KUNI – MAR DEBAJO DE LAS RUINAS DEL PUENTE NARUTO**

"Dentro de una media hora llegaremos a las costas, Naruto-san" me indicó el joven pescador que me llevaba al país de las olas.

"Gracias" le respondí

Tras un viaje tranquilo, que me había llevado a recordar todo lo ocurrido, me preguntaba si era suerte o mala suerte, el haberme encontrado viajando cuando ocurrió ese desastre; a la vez que un poco de arrepentimiento por no haber salvado a todas esas personas.

"**Deja de pensar en esas estupideces, Naruto, no puedes cambiar el pasado, a este paso te volverás un deprimido como el emo de tu amigo Uchiha"** dijo Kurama desde el interior del sello, a lo que rei suavemente.

"Bueno, quien sabe, perder a todos tus amigos y tu propósito de vida tienden hacer eso en las personas" respondí a mi único amigo.

"**Deja de hacerte el gracioso, estas más calmado de lo que creí, pensé que a estas alturas estaríamos yendo directo hasta Shinju, a supuestamente vengarnos por la muerte de tanta gente inocente"** replico con ironía el kitsune. **"Es más, hasta juraría que te encuentras aliviado"**

"Eso es lo gracioso del asunto, me siento en completa paz, como si un gran peso se me hubiera quitado de encima" respondí a Kurama

"**Estas bien Naruto, me estás asustando"** me dijo preocupado Kurama.

"No lo se, Kurama creo que es el Shock; solo espero que este viaje me aclare la mente" respondí calmadamente.

**NAMI NO KUNI – COSTAS**

"Llegamos ya, Naruto-san," me indicó mi transportista

"Gracias, aquí tiene su pago" le dije mientras le daba las monedas de oro acordadas; además de unos productos de primera necesidad, los mismos que me agradeció. Eso era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado, a pesar que aun se mantenía el dinero como principal medio de pago, la mayoría de comerciantes, transportistas entre otros, preferían productos que pudieran comer, pues debido a los constantes ataques de los clones del Shinju, la visita a las granes ciudades o poblados con una gran cantidad de gente, era muy peligrosa.

Mientras me despedia del pescador le pregunté si conocía alguna forma de llegar al Uzu no Kuni; confundido me contestó que en ese lugar solo existían ruinas, pero que al otro lado de la isla, existía un puerto abandonado donde habían botes de remos que me acercarían lo suficiente al lugar donde quería ir.

Agradeciéndole una vez más, proseguí a caminar hacia el pueblo, tenía unas perronas a las que visitar.

Mientras caminaba, recordé la batalla que tuve en este lugar, Sucedió a finales del segundo año de comenzada la guerra; se nos había informado que un montón de los clones del Juubi; había llegado al País de las Olas, a través del puente, por lo que rápidamente, todo un escuadrón, que integrábamos tanto Sakura como yo, entre otros shinobis de otras aldeas; cuando llegamos al poblado, la masacre ya había comenzado, los edificios ardían y numerosos cuerpos semi-aplastados, se veían en las calles; nos integramos rápidamente a la lucha, Sakura corrió dentro del pueblo derribando tanto clones como podía, mientras yo enviaba mis propios clones a combatir, tras algunas horas, terminó el combate, pero no se celebró ninguna victoria, pues del escuadrón de cincuenta hombres que habíamos llevado, apenas habían sobrevivido, unos siete, pero lo mas desastroso es que de las cinco mil civiles que debíamos transportar al refugio solo habían sobrevivido cien personas.

Buscando a Sakura, la encontré llorando frente a una de las casas que estaba en llamas; y fue allí cuando la verdad me golpeó con la fuerza de una pared de ladrillos. La casa pertenecía a la familia de Tazuna, el viejo que había sido la causa de nuestra primera misión de rango C; y el mismo que, con su nieto Inari nos había ayudado en la reconstrucción de la villa tras el ataque de Pain. Al final, él y su familia habían muerto en el ataque.

Durante los siguientes días, procedimos a enterrar a los muertos, debido a la cantidad, lo único que pudo hacer por la familia de Tazuna era enterrarlos junto a su casa. Habíamos llegado demasiado tarde para salvarlos.

Ahora, nuevamente me encontraba pasando entre las ruinas de dicho pueblo, decidí dirigirme a la casa de Tazuna, donde juntando mis manos oré por su descanso.

Luego, de unas horas, de haber dejado el pueblo, siguiendo la dirección que me dijo el pescador, llegué al puerto, o lo que quedaba del mismo, puesto que la mayoría de las edificaciones estaban totalmente corroídas y en tan malas condiciones que me sorprende que aun se sostengan; dirigiéndome a la costa ví una casa en mejores condiciones que el resto, aunque parecía abandonada, aún era apta para habitar, deje mis cosas allí; y me dirigí a donde estaban fondeados los barcos; aunque algunos de ellos habían naufragado debido a agujeros en su fuselaje, escogí un barco pequeño y liviano, para realizar mi viaje.

Volví a la pequeña cas donde había dejado mis cosas y decidí sellar todo mi equipaje en una de las muñequeras que tenia a fin de no ocupar mucho espacio y me preparé para el viaje.

**NAMI NO KUNI – MAR FRONTERIZO CON UZU NO KUNI**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" exclamé al tiempo que unos veinte clones aparecían, "Bien, cada uno coja uno de los remos nos embarcamos hacia Uzushiogakure" a lo cual respondieron con su aprobación.

Tras unas horas de viaje, vino el primer atisbo de que el viaje no iba terminar bien, una tormenta se acercaba rápidamente a su posición.

"Maldición, justo ahora tenía que llegar una tormenta" dijo preocupado Naruto, mirando como el mar que hasta ese momento había estado completamente calmado, se agitaba furiosamente haciendo crujir la pequeña embarcación.

"**¡Maldito Naruto, no voy a permitir que mueras de esta manera tan patética!"** exclamó furioso Kurama dentro de mi cabeza.

Mientras intentaba controlar o estabilizar el barco, que se estremecía violentamente no me dí cuenta que la fuerza del mar me había arrastrado hacia los remolinos, un fallo que pagué caro.

"**¡Cuidado con los remolinos!"** exclamo Kurama; mientras la embarcación se destrozaba al contacto con estos; lo único que pude hacer antes de caer al agua fue aspirar todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones y alejarme de los remolinos; una vez en dentro del mar, quise ejecutar la técnica que me permitiría desactivarlos temporalmente, sin embargo antes que pudiera realizar un solo sello una de las tablas de la embarcación me golpeó en el estomago haciéndome expulsar todo el aire, durante el shock inicial, cometí el último de mis errores, permanecer quieto, porque en un instante fui arrastrado hacia el remolino y lo fuerza con la que hundió en el mar fue tan abrumadora que quedé inconsciente; siendo lo último que escuché, la voz de mis amigos.

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA**

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, la primera sensación que capté fue la de una suavidad que envolvía, como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera rodeado de plumas, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado, traté de hacer memoria, de por que me encontraba en este lugar, pero no lograba conectar nada.

Cuando fui un poco mas consciente de mis sentidos, lentamente abrí mis ojos, y me encontré observando el techo de la habitación en donde me encontraba, era un techo de mármol que se hallaba por lo menos a unos seis metros de altura; me incorporé un poco y observé que estaba en una cama enorme; en la que hubiera caber, por lo menos todos los doce novatos de Konoha, sin ningún problema, el mismo tamaño de la habitación era enorme; cuando examiné las paredes del cuarto, me di cuenta que también eran de mármol, finamente pulido, pero una hecho que me llamó la atención era que cada cierta distancia sobresaliendo del muro se hallaban unas columnas adornadas por imágenes de lo que aprecian ser serpientes o dragones y coronadas por imágenes de soles que a juzgar por el material y el brillo, debían de ser de oro.

Un dato curioso es que a pesar que el cuarto estaba totalmente cerrado, el cuarto era totalmente brillante, como si el sol estuviera iluminando esta estancia, no lograba vislumbrar ninguna lámpara, antorcha o el origen de dicha iluminación. Además que no tenía mi ropa sino que en su lugar estaba en lo que parecía una bata blanca, como todo en aquel cuarto.

"¡Oh! Por fin despiertes dormilón" fue la voz que escuché a mi izquierda, lo que me sorprendió en gran medida y casi hace que salte de la cama del susto, pues durante los últimos años nadie había podido acercarse sigilosamente pues había entrenado mis sentidos en gran medida durante mi entrenamiento.

Cuando observé hacia el lugar donde escuché la voz, me vi cara a cara con una anciana, pero no era solo una anciana normal, esta para sobre la cama, pero lo extraño de ella era su altura; tenia la misma altura que el difunto Tsuchikage Oonoki; sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo y su cabello era tan largo que le cubría la espalda, hasta acabar por debajo de las rodillas; además se encontraba cubierta por un manto con bordes dorados.

"**Tranquilo Naruto, esta persona es demasiado poderosa, no puedo decirlo con claridad pero, esa mujer; hn… esa mujer podría decirse que su nivel está un poco por debajo de Shinju. Actualmente no sabemos cuál es su objetivo, pero, será mejor que seas respetuoso y cauteloso con ella, un movimiento en falso y ambos seremos historia"** dijo Kurama desde mi interior.

"_Kurama, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado; dónde nos encontramos? No hemos muerto ¿verdad?"_ repliqué mentalmente.

"**Tranquilo, no has muerto, de lo contrario, yo hubiera desaparecido totalmente; solo asegúrate de recordar mi advertencia" **respondió Kurama.

"_Entendido" _contesté finalizando la conversación.

"Has terminado de conversar con Kurama, joven" cuando estas palabras terminaron de salir de la boca de la anciana, me causaron instantáneamente un gran shock, toda la situación se me antojaba extraña, pues no sabía el lugar en el cual me encontraba, frente a mí se encontraba una anciana que se había acercado sigilosamente sin que me percatara hasta que me habló; Kurama me previno que ella era mucho más poderosa que yo; y por último, ella sabia de mi conexión mental con Kurama; el conjunto de estas condiciones me convencieron rápidamente que necesitaba ser extremadamente cauteloso con ella.

Tras un momento de silencio contesté "Disculpe, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría decirme donde me encuentro?

La abuela suspiro y me respondió "Increíble, no imagine que carecieras de educación, antes de cuestionar alguna cosa, ¿no es de sentido común decir tu nombre a la persona que te salvó de morir; joven?".

"Lo lamento mucho, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, le doy las gracias por haberme salvado la vida, estoy profundamente agradecido." Le contesté de inmediato y procurando utilizar el mayor de mis respetos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella.

"Calma, calma, no es necesario ser tan formal; así que un Uzumaki eh?" dijo sonriendo mientras me examinaba detenidamente "Ya veo, efectivamente tienes el chakra especial que distingue a los Uzumaki, aunque está algo atrofiado. Bueno, como te has presentado, te diré mi nombre, me llamo Aiko, levántate joven Naruto, si quieres saber las respuestas a tus preguntas me acompañarás al salón principal; por cierto tus ropas están en un cajón al lado derecho de la cama; te esperaré afuera" me indicó con la misma sonrisa la abuela Aiko.

Una vez que me había vestido completamente, abrí la puerta encontrándome con Aiko quien con una seña me indico que la siguiera; caminamos por un pasadizo lleno de columnas parecidas a las que había observado en mi cuarto, me sorprendió la blancura y brillantez que había en todo el lugar, parecía como si todo el edificio estuviera a la luz del sol.

Tras unos minutos llegamos a lo que parecía ser un enorme cuarto, hecho totalmente de madera, reluciente y brillante como todo el edificio, en dicho lugar se encontraban dos personas; un varon y una mujer, ambos eran jóvenes si tuviera que decir una edad aproximada no superarían los veintiun o máximo los veintitrés años. Ambos tenían el pelo rojo, y los ojos color rubí brillantes y a la vez hermosos; pero esas eran las únicas similitudes.

La joven mujer pelirroja me miraba con una sonrisa, nunca en toda mi vida había visto tal belleza, su pelo liso le llegaba a la cintura tenia dos mechones que bajaban por los costados hasta la altura de sus ojos y una parte del cabello se deslizan por su cuello en forma de mechones hasta su busto, su grácil y esbelto cuerpo era cubierto el kimono rosado más bello que jamás había observado pues tenían abundantes detalles de sakuras y nubes de tal manera que resaltaban su figura. Su piel era completamente sin imperfecciones y su sonrisa denotaban calidez, compasión y amabilidad.

Por otro lado el joven pelirrojo, al contrario de ella, tenían sus ojos fríos puestos en mí con aburrimiento su rostro denotaba mal humor, como si estuviera enojado connimgo por alguna razón; pero tan solo eso, me ponía nervioso, por algún motivo, sentía que si decía alguna palabra equivocaba me mataría.

"**¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿Por qué ellos están aquí?; ¿Acaso realmente estamos muertos?"** dijo completamente aterrado Kurama; la verdad es que, desde el incidente de Shinju, jamás lo había vuelto a ver tan aterrado, pero el día de hoy con esta vez ya llevaban dos veces que lo oia tan asustado _"¿Qué pasa Kurama?; ¿Conoces a estas personas?"_ le pregunté usando mi conexión mental **"Escucha Naruto, y escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, estas no son personas, ellos son…"**

"_**¡Suficiente Kurama!"**_ en el momento que escuche la voz, me vi transportado a mi paisaje mental y a mi derecha se encontraba la joven pelirroja, su repentina aparición en mi mente, me recordó los sucesos de Orochimaru y Sasuke; sin embargo, lo que escuché después me sorprendió aun mas, _**"Kurama; a partir de ahora seré yo quien le explique a Naruto-san lo que necesite saber, espero que no interrumpas ¿Has entendido?"**_, la forma en que le hablaba era como estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño, y no a uno de los bijuu mas fuertes de la historia **"Entendido, mi señora"** fue lo que respondió Kurama con una inclinación de cabeza; llegado a este punto estaba completamente confundido, ¿Quién era esta persona que podía hablarle a un bijuu de esa manera, sin miedo, y encima conseguirlo que el mismo le obedeciera sin ninguna murmuración?.

De vuelta en el mundo real, la joven pelirroja dio un suspiro antes de volver a sonreír, _**"Bien Naruto-san; ¿podrías decirme cuánto sabes sobre los dioses?"**_ Me quede estupefacto ante sus pregunta, todo el asunto se volvía muy confuso _**"Me refiero a que cuanto más sepas del tema; más fácil será llegar a un acuerdo y a una mutua cooperación".**_

"No entiendo muy bien lo que me quieres decir; yo, tan solo quería saber en dónde me encontraba para poder reanudar mi viaje a Uzushiogakure, ahora que el mundo está a punto de terminar, al menos quisiera hacerlo en la tierra de mi clan, y despedirme de ellos." Respondí, incluso pensándolo no tenia ningún conocimiento acerca de dioses o algo por el estilo.

"_**Si a cambio de tu respuesta, pudiera concederte un deseo, en tanto este a mi alcance y obedezca a mis intereses; ¿Qué harías Uzumaki ?**_ me cuestionó la joven pelirroja.

Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder, respondí con honestidad, "En dicho caso, tendría que responder que no tengo la menor idea, la verdad fui muy malo en los temas teóricos en la Academia; o quizás también fue una de las cosas que me sabotearon en la aldea en la que crecí; después de graduarme, busqué entrenarme y nunca me preocupe por ello; durante mi vida, me he sentido traicionado por aquellos que debían cuidarme, se me ocultó la verdad y se me aisló, como consecuencia de ello no se hice algún amigo verdadero, incluso los que fueron aceptando actualmente están muertos; si existe algún dios en este mundo, ¿Por qué no respondieron las plegarias de tantas personas?" termine levantando un poco la voz.

Ante mis palabras la belleza pelirroja me mostró una sonrisa mas grande y traviesa _**"Ya veo, entiendo perfectamente tu situación, tienes un gran espíritu, franco y libre, como se esperaba de un miembro del clan Uzumaki, eres sincero en tus palabras; como reconocimiento por tu valor, a partir de ahora, contestaré a todas tus preguntas con total honestidad. Así que ¿tienes alguna pregunta para mi?"**_

"¿Quiénes son ustedes y dónde me encuentro? Pregunté mirándola fijamente.

"_**La persona que te trajo aquí es Uzumaki Aiko; y es la Uzumaki más antigua; el gruñón de mi costado es **__**SUSANOO**__**, es el dios del mar o de las tormentas, y las batallas, como dios de las tormentas es un dios de la tierra que domina el rayo; así como mi hermano; y por último, yo soy **__**AMATERASU Ō-MIKAMI**__** o **__**AMATERATSU**__** soy la diosa del Sol, también conocida como **__**Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami**__**, mi nombre significa **__**Diosa gloriosa que brilla en el cielo**__**. Soy la diosa suprema y como tal puedo concederte un deseo bajo las condiciones que te mencioné con anterioridad; es gusto conocerte Uzumaki Naruto-san"**_ respondió la ahora identificada diosa Amateratsu. _**"El lugar en donde estamos es el santuario Izumo, el templo de mi hermano Susanoo, el cual se encuentra por debajo del gran remolino de la tierra que ustedes llaman Uzu no Kuni, Aiko te rescató cuando te encontró inconsciente y a punto de sumergirte dentro de los remolinos que rodean este país. ¿Satisfecho? Naruto-san"**_ finalizó la diosa

Una vez que mis preguntas fueron contestadas, me di cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras, si en verdad era una diosa, eso explicaría por que Kurama estaría tan asustado, y el poder que desprendían ambos dioses, aunque tenues, eran muy poderosos. Lo que tenia que hacer era responder con cuidado "Muchas gracias por haberme salvado" dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza frente a ellos.

"_**De nada Naruto-san, ahora pasando al evento principal, ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?"**_ Me dijo Amateratsu mirándome a los ojos.

"Básicamente, puedo pedir un deseo y dependiendo del tipo de deseo, me será concedido. ¿Es así Amateratsu-sama? Pregunté suavemente a mi anfitriona.

"_**Básicamente, así es, pero debo advertirte que si el deseo no proviene directamente de tu corazón; o no se acomoda a mis intereses, entonces, no solo no cumpliré tu deseo sino que también tomaré tu vida"**_ advirtió la diosa del sol.

"Entiendo, pero como dije anteriormente, después de saber acerca la oscuridad, de este mundo shinobi, como mi clan fue destruido, y las demás cosas que hicieron sufrir a un montón de personas, sólo por la ambición de algunos, me enferma" dijo Naruto

"_**La ambición es algo que viene en la naturaleza humana, quitarla, la esencia de lo que significa ser humano; la oscuridad que hace que los humanos actúen en perjuicio de los demás, es la misma que impulsa al resto a brillar con más intensidad y a buscar un cambio en el mundo; de hecho sería correcto decir que es precisamente por la existencia de la oscuridad que, los humanos brillan con más fuerza, tomando un ejemplo, están las guerras, durante esas épocas los humanos, desarrollan muchos avances que de otra forma, llevarían muchísimo más tiempo descubrirse, la realidad de este mundo, es que cuanto mas avanzado esté una civilización mejor podrá defender a las personas que la componen."**_ me explicó la diosa Amateratsu

"Si es así, me gustaría estar con mi clan, pertenecer junto con ellos, ser parte de una familia que me comprenda y me acepte, y evitar su destino, pondré todas mis energías en ello y buscaré la forma de que la oscuridad del mundo shinobi, no afecte a los que quiero, ese sería mi deseo" dijo Naruto con firmeza.

Tras mi declaración la diosa del sol y los cielos amplio su sonrisa y me dijo _**"Si ese es tu deseo, entonces te lo concederé bajo cuatro condiciones, la primera es que recibirás un entrenamiento para convertirte en un autentico shinobi, la cual estará a cargo de Aiko; segundo, ella también de entrenará en el uso de estrategias y tácticas de combate además de que te dará algunos libros que necesitarás; la tercera, es que una vez culminado tu entrenamiento, te enfrentarás a Shinju, por supuesto nosotros te ayudaremos; y la última condición te la diré una vez que lo derrotes, el ritual estará preparado para dentro de unos cinco meses, por lo que te dejo en compañía de Aiko"**_ me dijo mientras se retiraba en compañía de Susanoo

"Espere por favor, ¿Podría decirme a qué ritual se refiere? Y ¿cómo eso cumplirá mi deseo? Le pregunté antes que se retirara.

"_**Un portal de espacio-tiempo obviamente; para mas detalles tendrás que cumplir mis condiciones antes"**_ me dijo mientras desaparecía tras la puerta que había en el fondo de la estancia donde habíamos tenido la conversación

"Bueno Naruto-san; caminemos un poco, iremos hacia el jardín" me indico la anciana, una vez que se fueron los dioses.

"Abuela Aiko, ¿Es usted realmente una Uzumaki?" le pregunté mi mayor inquietud.

"Por supuesto, no soy la primera Uzumaki, porque nuestro clan es muy anterior a la historia del mi padre, pues mi medre fue una Uzumaki; por lo que somos más longevos que el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha, que descendieron de mis hermanos mayores" me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al jardín del templo.

"Espera un momento, ¿no querrás decir que tu padre es …? Pregunté asombrado

"En efecto mi padre es Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, el que ustedes llaman el Rikudou Sennin" me dijo tranquilamente la anciana.

"¿Entonces por qué llevas el apellido del clan; si tu padre es Ōtsutsuki no deberías llevar el apellido de tu padre? Le pregunté confundido.

"Bueno, eso fue obra de mi madre, Uzumaki Mika, que era la líder del clan en ese entonces; o mejor dicho era la única en el clan, nunca entendí bien porque tenía el status de clan si era la única que lo conformaba" me dijo extrañada, como si se preguntara a sí misma.

Cuando llegamos al jardín, nuevamente me quede maravillado de su belleza, unas sakuras adornaban el jardín, habían un conjunto de cosas, cuyos nombres no conocían le daban una presencia impactante.

"Bueno, Naruto-san; ¿Estás preparado para ir a Uzushiogakure?" me dijo ella.

"Espera un minuto ¿Qué no dijo Amateratsu-sama que este templo se encontraba por debajo de una gran remolino?; porque desde mi punto de vista pareciera como si estuviéramos en tierra firme" dije mientras examinaba a mi alrededor un indicio de que estuviéramos por debajo del mar.

"Así es, si quieres comprobarlo ahora mismo; puedes dirigirte a la puerta del complejo y lo veras por ti mismo; pero antes de eso; puedes contestarme un pregunta ¿Quieres que el viaje a Uzushiogakure sea fácil o difícil? Me dijo con una sonrisa que a mi vista parecía demasiado dulce, tanto que daba un poco de miedo.

"**Así que la pequeña llorona de Aiko, quiere hacerse la dura"** dijo Kurama, haciendo que su voz saliera de mi interior y se pudiera escuchar normalmente.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Kurama?; hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veía; en aquel entonces parecías una adorable bola de pelos, tan suave y adorable" dijo Aiko con una sonrisa.

"**Cállate, me estas avergonzando, yo soy Kurama, el gran e incomparable zorro de nueve colas; no permitiré que me hagas ver como un peluche"** gritó Kurama a través de la conexión mental.

"_¿La conoces Kurama?"_ le pregunte.

"**Por supuesto, debido que fue mucho tiempo, que la veía, no pude identificarla rápidamente, la conocí brevemente antes que nos dispersáramos cuando nos creo el Rikudou Sennin"** me contesto Kurama.

"Bueno, eso es cierto, a diferencia de mis hermanos siempre los buscaba y jugaba un poco con ellos, recuerdo como me dormía sobre su espalda debido a lo suave que era; fue unos buenos meses antes que mi padre muriera; y ellos se desaparecieran" dijo recordando con una sonrisa nostálgica esos tiempos.

"**Si, una historia de hace unos mil años, acerca de la segunda persona que llegué a respetar, sin embargo, me sorprende que sigas viva, ni siquiera el viejo vivió tanto"** respondió Kurama con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

"Eso se debe a mi sangre Uzumaki, nosotros, el clan Uzumaki, controlamos muchos aspectos relacionados con la vida y la energía vital; eso y una técnica divina que me dio Amateratsu-sama hace mucho tiempo, es la razón por la que he vivido hasta ahora, a pesar que el clan ha sido destruido; el clan aún no ha sido erradicado de este mundo" respondió con un poco de tristeza, mientras miraba hacia la nada, recordando seguramente unos dolorosas memorias del día de la aniquilación del clan.

"Hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde que me enteré que usted es una Uzumaki; ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" le dije seriamente a Aiko.

"Por supuesto, en tanto sea solo una pregunta" me contestó sonriente Aiko.

"Cuando desperté, Kurama me dijo que usted tenía un poder un poco por debajo de Shinju, la bestia divina de las diez colas, si es así ¿por qué no ayudo cuando el clan fue aniquilado?; he visto con mis ojos como la alianza de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja peleo contra el Shinju; siendo totalmente aniquilados, si usted tenía un poder similar, usted hubiera podido…"; me detuve puesto que Aiko, con la palma de la mano me indicó que parara.

Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, su rostro y su expresión se volvieron completamente y serios, y abriendo un poco sus parpados, vi con claridad sus ojos oscuros "Naruto-san, será mejor que no hables de lo que no sabes, tu no estuviste ahí para acusarme de nada, te explicaré la situación mas tarde, pero por ahora te puedo decir, que la alianza entre aldeas que destruyó Uzushiogakure no fue el único enemigo con el que tuvimos que lidiar ese día; explicar todos las razones que nos llevaron a nuestra destrucción, pero involucran seres tan poderosos como Shinju; durante el entrenamiento, tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día, pero por ahora solo te pido que confíes en mí".

"Entiendo, lo siento por mi exabrupto, no debí cuestionarla así, pero siento como si mi vida hubiera sido un constante engaño" respondí apenado

"Estoy consciente de eso, Naruto-san"; dijo Aiko, para luego volver a sonreír "Por eso te pido que confíes en mi, recuerda esto, y tenlo en tu corazón, para el clan Uzumaki, la familia es lo primero, nuestros lazos son los que trascienden, por encima de alianzas, ambiciones, al final lo más importante para nosotros serán nuestros seres queridos" finalizó la mayor de las convicciones.

Esas palabras se sintieron como si lavaran mi alma y mi espíritu de todas las cosas malas y de cualquier sentimiento negativo, por fin me sentía como en casa "Gracias Aiko-sama" le dije mientras sonreía.

"De nada, además no uses el honorifico conmigo, aunque si voy a enseñarte a ser un verdadero shinobi, podrías decirme Aiko-sensei" dijo tranquilamente "Ahora volviendo al tema principal, te hice una pequeña pregunta acerca si querías que el viaje a Uzushiogakure fuera de la forma fácil o difícil" finalizó Aiko con una sonrisa.

"Me da miedo preguntar pero, ¿Cómo es la forma difícil? Pregunté un poco nervioso.

"No te preocupes, únicamente iremos a través del remolino nadando hasta llegar a la superficie y de allí iremos a Uzushigakure; la forma fácil implica ir directamente a la aldea" respondió Aiko.

"Bueno en ese caso, mejor vamos de la forma fácil" repliqué un poco ,mas calmado.

"Bien, ese caso, ponte en el medio del jardín" una vez que llegué al centro dijo "Kurama, rodea con tu manto el cuerpo de Naruto-san y prepárate para el impacto" continuó **"Entendido"** escuché decir a Kurama; "Espera, ¿qué…?" fue lo único que alcance a decir.

"Te lo dije, Naruto-san, confía en mi"; mientras tanto desde su posición lo único que vi fue el movimiento fluido de la palma de sus manos desde su posición en los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la posición en que cada palma chocaba con la otra en un pose parecida a la oración; después de eso, movió su mano hasta su costado con la palma en dirección mia; justo después pude escuchar dos palabras.

"_**Hyakushiki Kannon**__**" **_(**Bodhisattva Kannon de 100 manos**)

Tras estas dos palabras lo único que sentí un tremendo impacto en todo mi cuerpo que me envió volando hasta lo que yo consideraba el cielo, pero que tras unos segundos, pude observar que era la punta del remolino, su parte más profunda, ayudado por la fuerza del impacto, y junto al manto de Kurama pude atravesar el remolino, como si fuera una lanza en el agua, y aunque perdí el manto en el proceso, la fuerza que lo impulsaba hacia el cielo y lo sacaba del remolino aun seguía, cuando por fin vi la luz del sol, y salí completamente del remolino, la fuerza comenzó a disminuir, como si fuera un pájaro, observé como el remolino empezaba a empequeñecer debido a la altura que yo iba tomando, debido a ello pude mirar que dicho remolino se encontraba en el mismísimo centro de todo Uzu no Kuni y de alguna manera alimentaba los ríos que regaban el país.

De pronto, llegó un momento en que la velocidad empezó a disminuir, asustándome enormemente puesto que sin nada de lo que sostenerme iba de seguro a morir, si llegaba a estrellarme contra el suelo, cuando empecé a descender entre en pánico, y en determinado momento cerró los ojos, sintiendo que había caído en algo suave, los volví a abrir, puesto que estaba a una gran altura como para haber caído ya al suelo. Me encontraban en el lomo de lo que parecía ser un dragón pero este parecía, estar hecho de energía pues su núcleo era morado y lo que lo recubría era de un color dorado, en su cabeza se encontraba Aiko-sensei dirigiendo la dirección hacia Uzushiogakure.

**HORAS DESPUES – UZU NO KUNI – RUINAS DE UZUSHIOGAKURE**

Cuando por fin había llegado a Uzushiogakure, lo comprendí, todo el lugar estaba en ruinas, muchas de las casas se habían derrumbado, y las pocas que quedaban en pie eran tan frágiles, como las que habían en el puerto abandonado de Nami no Kuni, en varias partes de lo que parecían calles de la aldea se encontraban quemaduras y a pesar que en varias zonas, la maleza y la naturaleza le iba ganando terreno a la aldea, en las zonas negruzcas, no crecía nada era totalmente eriazo; caminado un poco por la aldea, vio un rio que cruzaba toda la aldea, los puentes destinados para cruzar estaban rotos o corroídos, en una palabra, todo estaba perdido.

Conforme iban caminado se dio cuenta que Aiko seguía caminando, se apresuró a seguirla, hasta que llegaron a una ciudadela en cuyo centro se alzaba un castillo derrumbado; en el camino empedrado que conducía a la entrada del castillo, se podían ver a los costados lo que parecían ser los restos de estatuas, de los que solo quedaban sus pies o en algún caso algunas piernas y el resto se encontraba desperdigado en pequeños trozos de roca.

Cuando llegaron a entrar al castillo, lo primero que observó era un cuarto con numerosas columnas de madera, que señalaban un camino hacia un patio que se encontraba dentro de la estructura del castillo. El patio en cuestión también contaba con un camino empedrado que guiaba a otra parte del edificio, la puerta de la estancia estaba tirada en el suelo.

En la segundo cuarto se encontraba lo que parecía ser una oficina circular con asientos tirados por doquier, en el centro del piso se encontraba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki; Tras una de las sillas una puerta de roble, con el símbolo del clan adornando su superficie, tras abrirlo se veian unas escaleras, que de manera circular se dirigían hacía el ultimo piso del castillo, al terminar de subirlas. Entramos en una oficina que se parecía mucho a la oficina del Hokage en Konoha con un escritorio todavía en buenas condiciones.

"Esta es la oficina del Uzukage, Naruto-san, el centro del poder en Uzushiogakure, es aquí donde todos los miembros del clan, recibían su iniciación en los poderes del clan. Hoy será también el tuyo" dijo Aiko con voz seria "Como la Uzumaki con más edad, me constituyo aquí para aceptar a Uzumaki Naruto en los preceptos del clan Uzumaki, por lo tanto Naruto, aceptas ser parte del clan, amarlo, respetarlo y dar tu vida por el mismo"

"Si, acepto" contesté, tras decir esto Aiko se colocó a mi espalda y posicionando sus palmas en mi espalda "He aquí que he escuchado tu juramento; por lo que procedo a renovar tu sangre, ¡Despierta, legado, tu hijo te espera!" terminó con voz fuerte.

Fue entonces que sentí mi cuerpo, resonar como si renaciera, mi sangre hervía y una extraña energía dorada cubría mi cuerpo; pero tan pronto como apareció, terminó y mi cuerpo se volvió a sentir cansado, transpirando y resoplando fuertemente, fije mi vista en Aiko, quien me veía un poco disconforme.

"Es extraño pensé que despertaría completamente" dijo con voz preocupada.

"¿A qué te refieres Aiko-sensei? Pregunte a su vez mientras aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de recobrar la respiración.

"Las cadenas de chakra, es la primera cosa que un Uzumaki completamente despierto manifiesta en su vida el rito de iniciación debió haber despertado esa habilidad pero no veo que lo hayas manifestado, además siento que tu sangre ha despertado en un 90%, bueno tal vez durante el entrenamiento podamos corregir ese error" dijo Aiko con calma.

"De todas formas, comenzaremos el entrenamiento, así que lo primero que harás es encontrarme" dijo mientras desaparecía en un remolino de agua.

Tras unos momentos en los que pedí ayuda a Kurama, pudo ubicarla en la parte sur de la aldea, en lo que parecía una zona de entrenamiento. Al cual llegué en unos minutos.

"Muy lento, si esto fuera una misión de rescate, tu protegido estaría muerto, ahora que has llegado, tendrás una pelea conmigo en la que determinare tu nivel" mencionó con seriedad Aiko, antes de ponerse en posición de pelea.

Luego de unos quince de iniciarse el combate, estaba en el suelo, totalmente magullado y sin una pizca de chakra, había usado todos los jutsus que había aprendido, e incluso había utilizado para derrotar a Madara, el modo Rikudou, el senjutsu, pero con cada cosa que utilizaba, ella fácilmente contraatacaba, incluso con la ayuda de Kurama, nada funcionaba, y lo peor de todo era que únicamente estaba utilizando taijutsu, para defenderse de mis ataques.

"Me lo imaginaba, pero eres totalmente lento, tienes escasos reflejos, poca resistencia y eres demasiado débil, dependes mucho de Kurama para realizar los ataques, en un ataque uno a uno definitivamente perderías, pues careces del uso de tácticas y estrategias en el campo de batalla, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora", me dijo Aiko con voz seria.

"Pero no te preocupes, en estos cinco meses, te pondré en forma, pero antes de ello, será mejor que liberemos a Kurama del sello, así te darás cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que hay que mejorar; así que, Uzumaki Naruto, prepárate por que durante estos cinco meses conocerás el infierno" finalizó Aiko, con una sonrisa sádica.

Lo único que pude hacer era temblar mientras se acercaba a mí.

**CINCO MESES DESPUES – UZU NO KUNI – TEMPLO DE SUSANOO**

Tras los cinco meses de tortura, o entrenamiento como le llamaba Aiko-sensei, volvimos al templo de Susanoo, en el mismo dragón que con el que habíamos llegado a Uzushiogakure, en la entrada del templo nos esperaban tres personas, los dioses, Amateratsu-sama y Susanoo-sama; y una joven pelinegra de ojos carmesí, su figura era esbelta, con el cabello liso cubriéndole el cuello y un corte tazón en el frente, su expresión era nula a diferencia de los dioses ella vestía una falda corta que mostraba sus piernas esbelta; asi como una camisa de manga corta que resaltaba su blanca y fina piel.

Cuando llegamos, Amateratsu-sama, nos recibió con una sonrisa y pasamos a la misma estancia donde los había conocido por primera vez, para planificar el ataque a Shinju.

"_**Aiko ¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento de Naruto-san?"**_ Preguntó la diosa del sol.

"Tuve mucho trabajo con él, en especial desde que liberé a Kurama, desde que había dependido mucho de la ayuda que le brindaba, le hizo muy débil una vez que fue extraído, sin embargo, debo decir, que una vez que cogió el ritmo, ha mejorado a un ritmo alarmante, estoy orgullosa de él; le enseñe todo lo básico para ser un excelente shinobi, por lo que no debería tener problemas; sin embargo, su sangre Uzumaki no ha despertado por completa, apenas un 99.9%; aun así, parece que falta un detonante para que se active."; indicó Aiko a la pregunta de la diosa.

"_**Así que no puede usar las cadenas de chakra, eh?";**_ suspiro la diosa del sol.

"Tomaré la responsabilidad, en caso sea necesario" replicó Aiko-sensei, continuando la reunión en donde cada uno tenía su función a fin de derrotar al Juubi

"_**De cualquier manera, tenemos que ir"**_ indico Amateratsu mientras caminaba hacia el jardín _**"Aiko, ejecuta la técnica"**_ mientras mi sensei ejecutaba una serie de movimientos fluidos y circulares, la diosa se acercó a mí y puso la palma de su mano sobre mi pecho y canalizando un poco de su energía me dijo "Esta energía será suficiente para que te mantengas flotando mientras atacamos a Shnju" tras lo cual escuche dos palabras.

"_**Dragon Head"**_** (Cabeza de dragon)"**

Una vez que las palabras fueron recitadas, un gran estruendo, sacudió el templo y a partir de las manos de Aiko-sensei se creó el dragón que nos transportaría hasta la ubicación actual del Shinju. Una vez que nos montamos en el dragón rápidamente salimos del remolino, en dirección hacia Hi no Kuni; en esos momentos tenía una corazonada de dónde podía estar la bestia mítica, la misma que se confirmó cuando llegamos a lo que alguna vez fue Konoha, en donde Shinju se encontraba ocupando, el centro del cráter que sus bijuu-damas habían formados hace unos meses atrás, pero la cosa mas sorprendente era que el árbol que le proporcionaba la energía se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros.

**HI NO KUNI – RUINAS DE KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**

"_**Ok, actuaremos, de acuerdo al plan, ¡Susanoo!"**_ indicó la diosa de los cielos.

"_**Entiendo, la verdad estoy un poco emocionado, ¡No había visto algo tan enorme desde Yamata no Orochi!; bien hora de pagar fenómenos"**_ dijo Susanoo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras acumulaba su energía, durante mi entrenamiento había aprendido a diferenciar las diferentes formas de energía que existían en este mundo, las cuales no se limitaban al chakra; ahora Susanoo con una mirada seria y determinada, acumuló una gran cantidad de energía divina, la cual trasmitió a su espada antes de levantarla con las dos manos en dirección al cielo y estableciendo como su objetivo el gran árbol del que recogía la energía del mundo la bestia mítica.

"_**Castigo Divino, Ame no Habakiri"**_

Tras liberar la energía de la espada con esa sonrisa de suficiencia, fue golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza por Amateratsu que le grito _**"¡¿Eres retrasado?! ¡Espera un poco, estúpido idiota! No has regulado tu energía debemos destruir el árbol pero no debemos lastimar a Shinju, idiota"**_ la energía de la espada siguió una línea recta hasta chocar con el árbol y destruirlo con una explosión inmensa que casi hace que me caiga del dragón.

"_**Bueno, primera fase completa, ¡Kagami!"**_ ordenó Amateratsu.

"Comprendido", la chica pelinegra, saltó del dragón, en dirección a los clones de Shinju, antes que pudiera darme cuenta esta había aniquilado a más de la mitad, sus técnicas eran extrañas pero su energía, podía identificar como energía espiritual, de sus esbeltas piernas sin mácula se veía artefactos metálicos que emitían fuego, pero no lo liberaba por completo sino que le permitía volar y dirigirse a donde quisiera, mientras que de sus ojos emitia rayos violetas que destruían a los clones en abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"_**Segunda fase completa; ¡Naruto-san y Aiko!"**_ ordenó la diosa del sol

En ese instante Amateratsu saltó del dragón, mientras Aiko ejecutaba su siguiente técnica _**"Dragon Dive"**_ exclamó, y entonces el dragon se partió en miles de lanzas que cayeron sobre el Shinju como si fuera un verdadero castigo divino, la bestia rugió furiosa, y emitió su contraataque, una enorme bijuu-dama se formó en su boca; en el momento en que la expulsó, yo me precipité directamente hacia la masa de energía y la golpee de nuevo hacia Shinju, sin embargo, una nueva bijuu-dama se había formado en su boca y colisionó la que había devuelto explotando.

Tras disiparse la explosión, Shinju, con unos cuantos rasguños en su enorme piel, gritó totalmente fuera de sí, y formó casi al instante tres bijuu-damas, en mi dirección, la velocidad con la que me las lanzó, me hizo imposible esquivarlas, pero fueron detenidas, la primera por Amateratsu, quien la canceló con su energía, la segunda su pateada hacia el cielo por Aiko-sensei y la última fue cortada en dos por la Ame no Habariki de Susanoo.

Sin embargo, nadie notó la cuarta bijuu-dama que lanzó Shinju en mi dirección, pero justo cuando creía que era mi fin una bijuu-dama un poco más pequeña la golpeó por debajo haciendo que ascienda al cielo donde explotó; cuando volteé me encontré cara a cara con mi amigo Kurama.

"**Ten más cuidado, Naruto"** me dijo como regañándome; con su ayuda, la batalla pudo igualarse, en todos los frentes. Con lo cual pudimos derrotar definitivamente al bestia de diez colas; casi cuando caía la tarde.

"Tercera fase completa" fue lo único que pude decir entrecortadamente debido a que me dominaba el cansancio

"_**Bueno, ahora es mi turno"**_ dijo Amateratsu sacando su propia espada; descendió sobre Shinju, y la clavó en su cuerpo todo el cuerpo de la bestia, así como su chakra fue absorbido por la espada, una vez que concluyó el proceso. Al igual que Susanoo, concentró su propia energía divina en la espada, y levantándolo hacia el cielo rasgo el aire al tiempo que decía

"_**Abre mi camino, Ame no Murakumo"**_

En la zona donde la espada había rasgado el aire se abrió una abertura dimensional como si fuera el remolino de Uzu no Kuni; a medida que se agrandaba la tierra alrededor de esta abertura, crujía y temblaba producto de la enorme energía que emitía la grieta.

"_**Naruto-san, he aquí el camino de los dioses, normalmente solo a Susanoo,Kagami y a mi se nos permitiría entrar en este camino, pero con nuestra protección la energía de Kurama y Aiko podrán pasar para juntarse a si mismos en el pasado"**_ decía Amateratsu, pero de repente saco una daga de su kimono y se apuñalo la mano _**"Acércate Naruto-san, con esta sangre…"**_ continuó mientras me impregnaba su sangre en el rostro y en mis ropas _**"podrás pasar en cuerpo, alma y mente hacia el pasado".**_

"_**Ahora mocoso, dijiste que acabarías con la oscuridad del mundo shinobi, entonces da tu mejor esfuerzo, te apoyaré sólo esta vez"**_ dijo mientras ponía sus palmas en mi espalda y su energía fluia en mi interior, _**"Te he dado el control sobre el viento, rayo, el agua, la tierra, y todos sus subelementos relacionados, veré como te las ingenias para usar mi poder" **_concluyó el dios de las tormentas mientras caminaba hacia dentro del portal, despareciendo tras unos segundos.

"**Naruto recuerda lo que te dije, sin importar lo que pase, nunca dejes de ser tu mismo, el heredero del viejo que nos creó, te dejare una parte de mi poder para que lo uses cuando tengas verdadera necesidad"** dijo Kurama mientras envolvía una de las colas en mi cuerpo **"Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré orgulloso del joven que eliminó mi odio y me dio su amistad sin reservas. Nos veremos pronto Naruto"** terminó Kurama antes de desparecer en el portal del tiempo.

"TE LO JURO KURAMA, DESCUBRIRÉ LA MANERA DE EVITAR QUE LOS CAPTUREN A TI Y A TUS HERMANOS; ES UNA PROMESA DE VIDA" grité con las esperanza que me escuchara. Fue entonces cuando Aiko-sensei se me acercó.

"Naruto-san, te he entrenado en estos escasos cinco meses, pero han sido suficientes para saber que tu nunca te rindes ante la adversidad, fue un gusto conocerte, espero encontrarte del otro lado" me dijo Aiko-sensei

"Fue un verdadero honor Aiko-sensei; yo respetaré sus enseñanzas, le juro por mi sangre Uzumaki, que cumpliré mi misión, salvaré al clan Uzumaki" dije con convicción.

"Estoy seguro que sí, sólo recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado y te irá bien; ahora, no tengo presentes tan interesantes como los anteriores, pero te doy esto" mientras sacaba un traje ninja completo de color negro "Este traje es especial puesto que te administrará camuflaje instantáneo cuando lo necesites, te doy esto porque he notado que has usado toda tu vestimenta durante el entrenamiento, además mereces como futuro shinobi de Uzushiogakure, una vestimenta del clan" tras decir esto, ella aplicó dos sellos simultáneamente en mi chaqueta naranja y en el nuevo traje y tras un resplandor, estos se habían intercambiado.

Mi nueva vestimenta constaba un pantalón negro, su torso se componía de cuatro partes; un polo negro, debajo del cual se halla una malla metalica usual en la mayoría de los shinobis, y encima de ella una chaqueta sin botones (uwagi) sujeta en la cintura una faja de color azul claro, y para rematar un haori sin mangas de color negro, el mismo que en la parte posterior se extendia hasta debajo de sus rodillas.

Tras agradecerle por mi nueva indumentaria, ella se dirigió al portal en donde desapareció tras unos segundos. Por último, me dirigí a donde se encontraba Amateratsu-sama, la cual estaba escoltada por la joven Kagami; y haciéndole una profunda reverencia le dije "Muchísimas gracias, por esta oportunidad Amateratsu-sama le juro que no la decepcionaré. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo en mejorar este mundo"

"_**No hay de que Naruto-san, si te he ayudado es porque veo en ti, una luz brillante que busca proteger a tus seres queridos, ahora te estoy enviando a un punto crucial en la historia del clan Uzumaki, si fallas, la historia se volverá a repetirse, debes salvar a esta persona y no dejar que nada le pase, cuando llegues a esa línea del tiempo búscame pasados cinco años y te diré la cuarta condición que necesito que cumplas, tranquilo yo también te apoyaré te doy el control del elemento fuego, con lo cual ya puedes iniciar tu entrenamiento en esos elementos"**_ dijo Amateratsu mientras ponían su palma en mi pecho e introducía su energía en mi cuerpo.

"Gracias Amateratsu-sama" le dije pero ella tocó con sus dedos mis labios mientras decía _**"la próxima vez que nos veamos, llámame Tsurugi"**_ con esto último, todos desaparecimos a través del portal del tiempo.

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**BOSQUE DE HI NO KUNI**

Cuando Naruto, volvió a sus sentidos, lo primero que le sobrevino fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza, parecido a cuando se emborrachó después de la fallida misión de rescate en el país del Agua, donde Hinata había fallecido; recordaba vagamente que ese día no había podido levantarse de la cama debido a la resaca. Descanso una media hora, echado sobre el suelo, hasta que sintió el frio repentino.

Debido a ello, Naruto se obligó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio era que el cielo, estaba cubierto de nubes grises, lo que era un claro indicativo de que iba a llover pronto, el frio que había sentido se debió seguramente a los vientos que dentro de algunos minutos traerían la lluvia a su ubicación

Afortunadamente, su chakra se había recuperado lo suficiente, debido a su reciente siesta, por lo que en unos minutos, su chakra debería alcanzar nuevamente el tope de su capacidad, incluso si durante una batalla se quedaba sin chakra poseía unos sellos en su cuerpo, que tras activarlos, forzarían a su cuerpo a recuperar el chakra perdido; esta medida había sido tomada tras la extracción que Aiko-sensei había hecho; sin la dotación que obtenía de Kurama, muchas de sus técnicas se habían visto comprometidas, por lo que a la par que estudiaba _**Fūinjutsu **_desarrollaba el sello, pero en esta situación no necesitaba activarlos, pues era mejor que su energía se repusiera naturalmente.

"Maldicion, esos días de entrenamiento fueron un verdadero infierno" murmuró Naruto a la vez que se paraba a fin de dirigirse al poblado más cercano.

Naruto se examinó detenidamente y vio que no había un daño considerable, ni siquiera mínimo en su vestimenta, examinó los sellos en sus muñequeras, y vio que estaban intacto lo que significaba que todas las cosas que trajo con él estaban con él, lo que lo alivió un monton, pues tenía notas de lo que habían conversado con Aiko-sensei acerca del curso de acción a tomar en relación a su clan.

Aunque su primera reacción era ir directamente hacia el clan Uzumaki; aún tenía que comprobar si el viaje del tiempo, fue un completo éxito para decidir el curso de acción a tomar. Estaba pensando en ello cuando de pronto, Naruto escuchó los sonidos de unos crujido cerca de él por lo que; tal y como le había enseñado Aiko-sensei; procedió a canalizar su chakra y activo su habilidad de sensor; habiendo identificado a por lo menos cuatro escuadrones de ninjas con, aproximadamente, una diez personas por escuadrón, persiguiendo a una chica, cuando llegaron a su posición, Naruto se preparó para la batalla, pues sintió a su vez las malas intenciones de esos shinobi.

De repente, a los pocos segundos, vio salir del bosque a una hermosa joven de pelo rojo, el mismo que bailaba por el viento; la cual gritó "¡Cuidado!" mientras caía en dirección de Naruto.

Con los excelentes reflejos que adquirió en su entrenamiento Naruto cogió a la joven en sus brazos, casi al estilo nupcial, evitando que cayera al suelo, una vez que se encontraba segura en sus brazos. Naruto pudo observar que la joven tendría entre quince y dieciséis años, además de un par de ojos azules oscuros que se veían muy inocentes y puros; tras un breve examen de su rostro, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era esa joven.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"; preguntó Naruto, mientras colocaba suavemente a la joven en sus pies.

Fue entonces que las presencias que había captado anteriormente, llegaron al claro, donde Naruto se encontraba; y casi al mismo tiempo empezó a llover. Poniendo a la joven a su espalda para protegerla, se paró frente a ella y enfrentó al grupo.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" declaró Naruto con voz firme.

Al ver esta acción, el que parecía ser el líder exclamó: "Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¡¿Por qué mejor no nos entregas a la mujer y te dejamos vivir?!"

Naruto se preparó para la inminente batalla

**AVANCES**

Naruto pudo llegar al pasado, pero se encuentra en una posición difícil, mientras defiende a la joven pelirroja de sus atacantes. **En el próximo capítulo de Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País. **_**"ENCUENTRO PREDESTINADO"**_

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Bueno, he terminado por fin, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, cualquier crítica, no se cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo, pero cualquier opinión es bienvenida.


	2. Encuentro Predestinado

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy dueño de Naruto; ni de ningún anime cuyos personajes utilice para esta historia._

_**NOTA DE AUTOR: **_Gracias por sus comentarios, a _Nsmax, SB; Shunshu, Yuhoelmer, Kasuma111; Froggus; Gerymaru y Rey96, por darle una oportunidad a este fic, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, no olviden hacer sugerencias y participar en las futuras encuestas que haré para el fic._

* * *

_**Reviews: 8 – Favs: 26 – Folows: 22**_

* * *

_**Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País**_

_**Resumen del Capitulo Anterior: **__Durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja Naruto se entera de la oscuridad que oculta la Aldea de Konoha y los agravios que han sufrido muchos clanes desde su fundación; en busca de un poco de paz mental se dirige hacia la Uzushiogakure la aldea natal de su madre sin saber que el encuentro con la diosa Amateratsu, lo ayudará mediante la derrota de Shinju a volver al pasado para cambiar la historia y salvar a su clan; al llegar se encuentra con una pelirroja que literalmente le cae encima._

_**UZUMAKI ICHIZOKU – EL NACIMIENTO DE UN PAÍS**_

* * *

_**PRIMERA TEMPORADA – LA GRAN GUERRA ENTRE CLANES SHINOBI**_

_**PRIMER ARCO – EL VIAJERO DEL TIEMPO**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 01 – ENCUENTRO PREDESTINADO**_

Uzumaki Mito, se hallaba en un predicamento; hace unos días fue convocada por su padre, a la sala del consejo de clan, dentro de la sala, se hallaban sus padres, y su abuelo, actual líder del clan Uzumaki; en dicha reunión se trató dos temas importantes; el pedido del clan Senju de una alianza formal con el clan Uzumaki, dicho tema era medianamente aceptado en el clan debido a las numerosas veces en que ambos clanes se habían ayudado en el pasado, sin embargo, la razón por la que no se había concretado, era la condición que se había impuesto al tratado; la cual era el matrimonio entre ambos herederos de cada clan, en otras palabras el casamiento entre ella y Hashirama.

Mito sabía como heredera del clan, que este tipo de tratos eran usuales en muchos clanes, de hecho era la forma más efectiva de compromiso que podían ofrecer dos clanes a fin de evitar traiciones e incumplimientos de ambas partes; pero en el clan Uzumaki era diferente; el clan valoraba a la familia por encima de todas las cosas; por ello nunca podrían orillarla a aceptar ese matrimonio, de hecho, la mitad del consejo de ancianos, había declarado en las anteriores reuniones, que dicha petición era un completo insulto por parte de un clan que se consideraba casi hermano, como lo era el Senju.

Ahora bien, Mito había convivido durante su infancia con el clan Senju, y conocía personalmente a Hashirama, por lo que dudaba que él, como heredero del clan, hubiera pedido el compromiso de matrimonio como una forma de insultar al clan, Hashirama era un joven idealista que siempre hablaba de la paz; ella lo quería como un hermano mayor, pero dudaba que ese amor fuera a convertirse en interés romántico; sin embargo, si el plan en el que su abuelo ponía tantas esperanzas fallaba; ella tendría que aceptar el compromiso, para afianzar la posición del clan, no porque nadie se lo pidiera o exigiera, sino porque lo consideraba su deber como heredera del clan Uzumaki. Aunque ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas casarse por amor, ella sabía que no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta, especialmente en estos tiempos en los que su decisión podía ser el motivo de la caída de su clan. Como Uzumaki siempre defendería a su familia, aun cuando una parte de sus ilusiones murieran en el proceso.

Esta fue la razón, por la que, cuando le preguntaron nuevamente por su respuesta al compromiso, Mito, a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones en donde respondía siempre negativamente, dijo que le dieran tiempo para pensar, con lo que se finalizó la discusión del tema; procediéndose con el siguiente; se habían recibido informes de una gran movilización de shinobis del clan Hagoromo que, con la ayuda de mercenarios, desplazaba desde su base hacia el sur de _**Hi no Kuni**_** (Pais del Fuego)**; razón por la cual le dieron la misión de ir a _**Aoita no mura **_**(villa de Aoita)**; un pequeño poblado rural en las fronteras de Hi no Kuni; por el que pasarían una parte de las fuerzas del clan Hagoromo, e investigar las razones de la movilización, para luego regresar a informar la situación al consejo.

Mito fue rápidamente a Aoita llegando con dos días de anticipación a la llegada de las fuerzas del clan Hagoromo, decidió que la mejor forma de reunir información era en la taberna de la villa; siendo que el lugar quedaba cerca de la posada, decidió quedarse allí; efectivamente, conforme a lo esperado, a los dos días llegaron, sin embargo la cosa que le sorprendió fue el tamaño de las fuerzas pues habían por lo menos unos quinientos shinobis, podía considerarse a esas fuerzas una avanzada potente; considerando que solo era pequeña parte de sus fuerzas.

Siguiendo el plan, se dirigió a la taberna; ya durante la noche a medida que algunos de los shinobis iban embriagándose averiguó varias cosas entre ellas, el objetivo y el número total de la expedición, sus temores fueron confirmados, la fuerza total, se componía de unas cinco mil personas, y el objetivo era el clan Hyūga; aunque no conocía a ciencia cierta, el número de personas que componían el clan Hyūga, estaba segura que muchas personas morirían en la batalla, incluida su amiga.

En vista de ello, y contrario a su orden original, decidió ponerse rumbo, al sur, con suerte llegaría antes del ataque, y podría informarles, haciendo que se prepararan con anticipación, sin embargo, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la seguían hasta que fue muy tarde. Ya fuera del pueblo, en plena noche, mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, se percató del grupo de shinobis que le iban a la zaga, hasta que la rodearon en un claro; eran aproximadamente unas cincuenta personas, sin embargo, mediante el uso inteligente de bombas de humo y pimienta juntos, pudo escapar de la difícil situación.

Pero no contaba con la persistencia de sus furiosos perseguidores, que sin descanso, la acorralaban cada pocos minutos, orillándola a alejarse del camino y llevándola a los acantilados que colindaban con _**Omogo-gawa **_**(Rio Omogo)**; el rio constituía la frontera natural entre _**Hi no Kuni **_**(País de Fuego)**y_** Uzu no Kuni **_**(Pais de los Remolinos)**; sin embargo, lejos de sentirse aliviada, el temor la invadió puesto el acantilado tenía unos cien metros de altura y su ladera era demasiado escarpada para intentar descender; además en el supuesto caso de que la caída no la matara y poder huir a Uzu no Kuni, no había la certeza que los enemigos no la seguirían; por lo que no era una opción.

La persecución duró toda la noche, continuando durante la mañana hasta la tarde, cada vez que un grupo de ellos se cansaba, otro aceleraba la carga, impidiendo a Mito, reponer fuerzas, incluso con la resistencia de su clan, ella sentía que ya no podía más; ya muy entrada la tarde mientras agotaba sus últimas fuerzas, el cielo empezó a nublarse rápidamente; lo que significaba que iba a llover; Mito solo podía sonreír levemente ante su mala suerte; al mismo tiempo, el bosque terminaba y nuevamente llegaba a un claro, que se encontraba demasiado del acantilado, antes de saltar hacia el suelo, pudo observar que en ese lugar se hallaba un joven de unos aparentes quince años como ella, que vestía un traje negro, parecidos a los que utilizaban en Uzushio; debido a que ya había salto y su cansancio, sólo pudo gritar "¡CUIDADO!"; antes de estrellarse con el joven.

Sorprendentemente, en lugar del golpe para el que se había preparado, sintió que los brazos del joven, que la habían cogido con suavidad, en su estado lo único que pudo hacer era mirar hacia el joven, lo primero que pudo observar eran sus ojos, azules, brillantes y luminosos como el océano; la voz del joven la sacó de su aturdimiento. "¿Se encuentra bien _Ojou-san_ (señorita)?"; a la vez que sentía que sus pies volvían a estar en el suelo.

"_¿Quién era este joven y por qué la había salvado?" _eran las preguntas que inundaban la mente de Mito; pero justo antes que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa; los escuadrones del clan Hagoromo.

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**NARUTO – ACANTILADO QUE BORDEA EL RIO OMOGO**

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¡¿Por qué mejor no nos entregas a la mujer y te dejamos vivir?!". Al momento en el que esas palabras salieron de la boca del que parecía ser el líder de esos shinobis, Naruto amplificó sus habilidades sensoriales, para sentir las emociones de los presentes; de parte de la chica sintió cansancio mental y físico, probablemente debido a una persecución, también sintió muy dentro de ella, miedo y a la vez determinación; en cambio del grupo de atacantes solo necesitó sentir sus malas intenciones.

"Desgraciadamente, es una solicitud que no estoy dispuesto a cumplir" respondió Naruto, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Al mismo tiempo la lluvia comenzó en el claro.

"Mocoso, tantas ganas tienes de morir, no ves que somos cuarenta hombres, contra ti" dijo el líder con una sonrisa cruel.

"Lo que yo veo, son cuarenta idiotas que están tan cansados como la joven a mi espalda; ni siquiera son un reto" respondió Naruto, mientras planificaba su ataque.

"¡MOCOSO, VAS A MORIR!"; fue lo que gritó el líder mientras cargaba contra Naruto, en sus manos llevaba un _tanto_(espada corta), con la intención de apuñalarlo rápidamente, pero mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo, durante un segundo lo perdió de vista, sin saberlo había creado una apertura que Naruto aprovechó rápidamente para romperle el brazo; el dolor hizo que soltara el tanto mientras gritaba de dolor, el mismo que fue cogido por Naruto y usado para decapitarlo en un movimiento circular fluido. Lo más sorprendente de esto es que dicha lucha no había durado más de cinco segundos.

Mito observó con incredulidad, pues en un instante el joven que se encontraba a su frente había desaparecido, para encontrarse al costado del líder; romperle el brazo, coger el tanto y decapitarlo; nunca había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido, usar el arma de enemigo y matarlo, ella como kunoichi, estaba familiarizada con la muerte, a pesar que nunca antes había matado, pues sus compañeros de misión se habían encargado de ello, ante sus ojos, este joven se veía como un verdadero shinobi.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¡No pude ver nada!" fue lo que empezaron a decir, el resto de las tropas, con una incredulidad evidente en sus voces.

Sin darles tiempo a reponerse, Naruto siguió con su ataque, impulsándose hacia adelante, incrustó el tanto dentro del corazón de otro shinobi, mientras le arrebataba su bolsa de kunais y shurikens; al siguiente instante, retrocediendo mediante un salto a su posición original, lanzó diez kunais, que con una precisión mortífera atravesaron el cráneo de diez shinobis mas; en el plazo de apenas quince segundos.

Sin embargo, fue en ese momento que sus camaradas por fin pudieron reaccionar, los ahora veintinueve shinobis cargaron con un grito conjunto, a fin de matar al hombre que había asesinado a sus compañeros. Mientras se dirigían hacia Naruto, éste solo podía pensar en la estupidez que estaban haciendo; Aiko-sensei estaba en lo correcto con esta táctica.

_**Flashback**_

_Fue durante uno de los entrenamientos, Aiko-sensei había destruido en un santiamén todos sus clones de sombra; recordando que, en muchas ocasiones había sucedido lo mismo, contra varios enemigos, le preguntó_

"_Aiko-sensei ¿Cómo puedo fortalecer mis clones de sombra?"_

"_¿Para qué quieres fortalecerlos, Naruto-san?" me cuestionó Aiko-sensei, con una mirada confusa en su rostro._

"_Es que a menudo los derrotan fácilmente, no importa cuántos haga, siempre los destruyen incluso con un golpe; tal vez si resistieran un poco más, podría vencer a varios oponentes, rápidamente" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa._

"_No te aconsejo que refuerces dicha técnica puesto que, sólo sirve para infiltración, además que otros shinobis, pueden usar tu técnica en tu contra, al reconocer el patrón de tus ataques, y formar un contraataque más efectivo" explicó Aiko-sensei._

"_¿Entonces cómo puedo enfrentarme a varios enemigos a la vez?" preguntó confundido Naruto cerrando los ojos._

"_¡Diablos!, ni siquiera pareces shinobi, aunque tienes resistencia, fuerza física y un cierto talento para adaptarte a la situación, desde el punto de vista táctico o estratégico, eres totalmente nulo."; indico con molestia Aiko-sensei_

"_Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo en cada ocasión" replicó Naruto._

"_Bueno, una manera táctica de dominar una situación en la que peleas solo frente a varios enemigos, el primer paso es la provocación; puesto que la mayoría de ninjas no controla sus emociones, puedes usar eso a tu favor, cuando hay varios enemigos, dispersos, estos irán contra ti aprovechando su superioridad numérica o física, entonces el enemigo disperso te tendrá como objetivo, el segundo paso es la rapidez, es la rapidez, no tienes que centrarte en todos, sino en su líder, usando una rapidez en la maniobra, aniquilas a su líder causando un impacto psicológico en los demás, interrumpiendo el flujo de su accionar; en ese momento debes aprovechar su paralización para infligir mas daño, una ves reaccionen, lo harán con ira; siendo ese el momento perfecto para acabarlos"; finalizó Aiko-sensei._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Mientras ellos se acercaban, Naruto formó dos clones de sombras; y al tiempo que hacían los sellos de manos respectivos, gritaron sus respectivas técnicas.

"_**Fuuton: Shin kuu gyaku**_** (Elemento Viento: Balas de Vacio)**" gritó uno los clones mientras disparaba balas de aire comprimido hacia los shinobis.

"_**Suiton: Tajuu Mizu Yari no Jutsu**_** (Elemento Agua: Múltiples Lanzas de Agua)"** al tiempo que el segundo clon recitaba el jutsu, los enemigos veían con incredulidad y horror, como se formaba el agua de la nada, poco sabían que Naruto dominaba con maestría el elemento agua, al punto de poder sacar agua de la atmosfera circundante, aunque también ayudaba que mientras la lluvia seguía su curso, el aire era húmedo, permitiendo una mayor eficacia en la técnica. Las lanzas de agua eran tan potentes que atravesaron a los shinobis que se encontraban en su camino.

"_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_** (Técnica de Clonación de Shuriken)**" por último, el Naruto original, sacó un shuriken de la bolsa que había arrebatado al enemigo, y al tiempo que lanzaba el shuriken recitó el jutsu, multiplicando el arma que como un lluvia imparable impactó en el grupo enemigo acabando con todos.

Cuando la batalla había acabado, Naruto solo pudo ver con tristeza al grupo de shinobis muertos por su mano, pero a su vez entendía que en esos momentos, el resultado era inevitable, sin embargo era, para cambiar esta oscuridad, la razón por la que había hecho el viaje en el tiempo, no tendría ninguna duda, hasta conseguir ese objetivo.

A medida que la batalla se iba desarrollando, la lluvia había empeorado cada vez más, de ser una tenue garúa, se había convertido en una copiosa lluvia, que había formado pequeños charcos de agua en el claro, y en el suelo la tierra se estaba volviendo lentamente en barro, mientras dejaba uno de los clones de sombra, vigilando el bosque, Naruto se dirigió hacia Mito, que al quedarse sin fuerzas había caído semiinconsciente sentada sobre sus piernas, y estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia.

Con la ayuda del otro clon Naruto, llevó a Mito hacia uno de los árboles que se encontraban en el lado contrario de la dirección por la que había llegado; puesto que el árbol era muy frondoso, la lluvia no había penetrado su cobertura, por lo que, debajo de la copa del mismo, se encontraba aun seco, sentando a la aturdida Mito de espaldas al tronco, se sentó en cuclillas y procedió a poner sus manos, cerca de su estomago, y aplicó un pequeño ninjutsu médico que había aprendió de Aiko-sensei, el mismo que había podido utilizar debido a que su control de chakra era perfecto, después del entrenamiento.

Unos minutos más tarde, Mito poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar las facultades de su cuerpo, y despertando de su letargo, pudo observar como ese joven la estaba curando, mientras se iba recuperando examinaba su rostro, su rostro ligeramente bronceado y su pelo rubio puntiagudo, pero lo más resaltante en él después de sus ojos, eran las marcas en su rostro que parecían bigotes, tres en cada uno.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de la recuperación de la joven, ¿Quién es usted, Ojou-san (señorita)? le preguntó con calma mientras continuaba el tratamiento.

La joven, con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro, dijo con serenidad "Soy Uzumaki Mito… quería darte las gracias por salvarme, no sé que hubiera sido de mí si me hubieran atrapado."; mientras lo miraba con gratitud.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar su declaración, aunque había sospechado que la joven pertenecía al clan Uzumaki, por su cabello rojo y su chakra especial, no se había imaginado que era la legendaria Mito, esposa de Senju Hashirama, el Shodaime Hokage, y la primera Jinchūriki de Kurama, aunque calculando su edad, dichos eventos aun no habían pasado; otra cosa que le sorprendió era la ausencia de sus moños, como recordaba que tenía en las fotografías, sino que se veía muy hermosa, su rostro era adorable y angelical, su expresión era gentil, y su pelo rojo caía hasta la parte baja de su espalda, la hacían parecer perfecta.

"Es un placer conocerte, Mito-san, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto; encontrarnos fue, sin duda, una extraña coincidencia."; dijo mientras recordaba las veces en que Aiko-sensei literalmente lo torturó, para hacerle aprender a presentarse y responder respetuosamente a las personas, aun recordaba lo que le dijo _"El clan Uzumaki, era un clan que valoraba a la familia y no se preocupaba demasiado por las formalidades; PERO UNA COSA ES NO PREOCUPARSE DE LAS FORMALIDADES Y OTRA MUY DIFERENTE ES SER IRRESPETUOSO"_.

"¡Un Uzumaki! ¡No estás bromeando ¿Verdad?!" dijo sorprendida Mito. "Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que no tienes el pelo rojo como nosotros?"

"Por supuesto que no, Mito-san, Yo soy un Uzumaki, por parte de madre, pero mi cabello, es una herencia de mi padre" respondió Naruto "He estado viviendo con mi familia en una pequeña aldea en la frontera este de Hi no Kuni."; este fue un encubrimiento que habían planeado con Aiko-sensei, cuando tendría que presentarse ante el consejo del clan.

Mito sonrió "Entonces ¿dónde están tus padres, también piensan regresar con el clan?"

La expresión de Naruto se oscureció mientras que recordaba a Konoha y negó con la cabeza "Mis padres están muertos… fueron traicionados y asesinados por la aldea que protegieron toda su vida" contestó Naruto con rabia mientras Mito se consternaba.

"Lo lamento… no quise hacerte recordar algo doloroso" se disculpó Mito mientras ladeaba su rostro a un costado.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y olvidando a Konoha, sonrió a Mito "No te preocupes Mito-san, lamento si te asusté" dijo Naruto mientras Mito volvía a mirarlo "Todavía es una especie de tema doloroso para mí…".

Mito negó con la cabeza "No, Naruto-san, lo entiendo perfectamente…"

Tras un momento de silencio, Mito volvió a preguntar "Naruto-san ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora?; ¿Piensas ir con el clan?"

"Bueno, solo tengo unos pocos datos, de las indicaciones que me dio mi madre, acerca de la ubicación del clan, por lo que esperaba que fueras mi guía Mito-san" contestó Naruto, con la esperanza que Mito accediera a llevarlo con el clan, pues había confirmado que el viaje en el tiempo había sido exitoso, y quería llegar cuanto antes a la aldea, para ver en lo que podía ayudar en el clan.

"¡Por supuesto Naruto-san!; te llevaré con el clan, ya verás cómo te integras fácilmente" dijo Mito radiante, para luego deprimirse "O eso me gustaría decir, pero la verdad es que tengo que llegar con urgencia al clan Hyūga; el clan de mi amiga está en peligro" añadió con un toque de desesperación en su voz "Los shinobis de los que salvastes pertenecían al clan Hagoromo, están planeando atacar al clan Hyūga; sus fuerzas son enormes, tengo que apresurarme o de lo contrario…" finalizó mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Había estado tan a gusto conversando con Naruto que, por un momento había olvidado, la razón por la que se dirigía al sur.

"¡Cálmate Mito-san!" dijo Naruto mientras la agarraba de los hombros "No ganas nada desesperándote, tranquilízate y podremos buscar una solución" finalizó Naruto.

"¡¿Me ayudaras Naruto-san?!" dijo Mito con voz esperanzada.

"¡Por supuesto! Ahora que he encontrado a mi familia no voy a abandonarlos; nunca retirar mis palabras ese es mi _**nindou **_**(camino ninja)**" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, la cual era tan brillante que contagió a Mito "Ahora, ¿a cuanta distancia estamos del clan Hyūga? Y ¿Cuál es el pueblo más cercano en esa dirección? Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, llegar hasta las tierras del clan Hyūga, nos tomará siete días, si es que nos movemos deprisa, teniendo en cuenta eso, y el hecho que es una gran fuerza, deben estar llegando en unos diez días, pues tienen que atravesar por _**Chikanaga-tōge **_**(paso de Chikanaga)**; lo que podemos usar esa ventaja para llegar antes y dar aviso al clan antes del ataque para que se preparen. Por otro lado, el pueblo mas cercano es _**Uchiko no mura **_**(villa de Uchiko)**; que se encuentra a medio día de aquí al sureste; pero ¿Para qué quieres saber la ubicación de esa villa?" finalizó Mito con esa pregunta.

"Es para descansar Mito-san, debes reponer fuerzas, de lo contrario, no podras continuar tu viaje, además debo prepararme mejor para un viaje largo, es posible que incluso conociendo el terreno, pueda idear una forma de llegar más antes o, en su defecto, buscar maneras de retrasar a los enemigos, una buena planificación puede hacer eso"; dijo Naruto al tiempo que se paraba, y extendía su mano para ayudar a Mito a levantarse.

Fue en ese momento que los sentidos de Naruto lo captaron, su habilidad sensor, detectó una firma de chakra demasiado grande, cuando leyó sus emociones, detectó que esa persona estaba llena de instinto salvaje y malicia, por lo que preocupado miró en la dirección

Mito, por otra parte, notó el repentino cambio en la expresión de Naruto, aún sintiéndose débil, apenas pudo apoyarse sobre sus pies, puesto que aunque conservaba sus sentidos, la fatiga aun se mantenía; Mito fijo su vista en la dirección en la que Naruto observaba, y pudo escucharlo, los pasos de algo que se acercaba: fuertes, como si fuera un oso o un gigante, lentamente se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que lo vio, y los ojos de Mito se agrandaron con sorpresa y horror.

"Naruto-san debemos escapar de aquí rápidamente, por más fuerte que seas, este hombre está totalmente fuera de tu liga" dijo Mito con un profundo miedo en su voz "El segundo shinobi mas fuerte del clan Hagoromo, Hagoromo Ginkuma, también conocido como el _**Gin no Kyojin **_**(Coloso de Plata)**" finalizó Mito temblando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de controlar su miedo.

"Lo sé Mito-san, esta persona es fuerte, es por ello que ya es muy tarde para intentar escapar, la única forma de salir de aquí es derrotándolo" dijo Naruto mientras veía a su oponente fijamente.

"¡Pero Naruto-san…!" intentó advertirle Mito antes de ser interrumpida.

"¡Confía en mí, Mito-san!" dijo Naruto mientras volteaba su rostro para mirar a Mito con una sonrisa "No te preocupes, yo te protegeré", esas palabras fueron suficientes para calmar el corazón de Mito y sacarlo de la desesperación.

A pesar de la lluvia torrencial que se había desatado, Naruto pudo observar a su oponente, era un individuo de unos aproximadamente dos metros o mas; de contextura, en extremo, robusta, todos sus músculos estaban súper desarrollados, ya diferencia de sus compañeros, a los que me había enfrentado más antes, los cuales llevaban un equipo shinobi parecido al de Kumogakure; ésta persona, llevaba unas botas, taparrabos y una chaqueta sin mangas todo hecho de un material que parecía ser piel de oso dándole un aspecto salvaje. Su rostro era coronado por su cabello puntiagudo, tan amplio y espeso como la melena de un león; y su expresión era como la de una bestia a punto de atacar.

Ginkuma se detuvo al costado de un peñasco de unos tres metros de alto; a una distacia de quince metros de Naruto desde donde observó los cuerpos muertos de sus compañeros, "¿Eres tú quien ha hecho esto?" dijo con voz calmada desde su posición "¿Quién eres?"

En lugar de responder, Naruto ejecutó su técnica **"**_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_** (Tecnica del Clon de Sombras)"**; para formar un clon a su costado, mientras que los demás clones establecían una formación; de los tres clones que tenia, uno de ellos se posicionó delante de todos, a unos siete metros de Ginkuma; mientras que otro, después ayudar a Mito a recostarse contra el árbol, se puso enfrente de ella protegiéndola como si fuese un escudo; en tanto que el original y el clon recién formado, estaban en medio de ambos lado a lado.

"Un Uzumaki, ¿Eh?", causando un ligero asombro en Naruto "Lamentablemente para ti, me han dicho que soy algo como un sensor o algo por el estilo, y ahora puedo sentir el mismo tipo de chakra en ambos" explicó Ginkuma "Eres fuerte, para haber destruido a cuarenta hombres tu sólo, sin ningún rasguño, habla muy bien de tu habilidad" continuó mientras elevaba su cantidad de chakra, al punto que era casi visible a su alrededor "te ofrezco un trato, dame a la chica y te dejaré vivir".

"Desafortunadamente, no voy a aceptar dicho acuerdo" dijo Naruto

"Entonces no hay nada más que decir, no me culpes si mueres" respondió Ginkuma mientras ponía su puño derecho a la altura de su rostro, acumulando en él todo el chakra que había reunido; retirando su puño como si fuera a dar un derechazo dijo: _**"Big Bang…"**_ para luego lanzar con toda la potencia su puño hacia nuestra dirección _**"Impact **_**(Impacto)**_**"**_; en dicho momento toda el chakra fue lanzado de golpe hacia la dirección Naruto y Mito; sin embargo el clon más cercano había corrido hacia Ginkuma y recibido toda la fuerza del golpe, desapareciendo en ese instante, haciendo que toda la fuerza destructiva siguiera su curso arrasando todo a su paso, incluyendo arboles desde su raíz; hasta perderse fuera del acantilado.

A medida que la cortina de polvo se iba disipando, Ginkuma miro su puño derecho con el que había lanzado esa onda expansiva "¡Vaya, no me canso de esta sensación!" decía con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro. "Así que sobrevivieron" dijo mientras veía en el polvo, cuando la visibilidad regresó, pudo notar que la formación del joven con el que se estaba enfrentando no había cambiado en absoluto, es más, todavía seguía sin tener un rasguño, tan solo el clon que estaba inicialmente a su costado, ahora estaba justo detrás.

Lejos de sorprenderse, como esperaba Naruto, su expresión se hizo mas salvaje y con una sonrisa tan amplia que mostraba sus dientes "¡Bien! ¡Muy bien hecho! Ahora ¡TENGAMOS UNA PELEA DE ANTOLOGÍA!"; luego hundió su pie en el suelo para darse impulso y correr directamente hacia Naruto

En el preciso instante en que su puño se dirigía a Naruto, ambos, tanto el original como el clon, esquivaron el ataque que se hundió en el suelo donde segundos antes se encontraban; luego de ello, ambos atacaron directo a su cara por direcciones opuestas con un rodillazo haciendo que haciendo que gire su cabeza, luego de lo cual, el clon se dirigió hacia uno de los cuerpos de los shinobis muertos en tanto que el original, se situó detrás de Ginkuma; pero éste sólo volteó "¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Sólo me causaste cosquillas!"; y usando su brazo izquierdo lo mandó volar unos cinco metros.

"_**Hagan dan **_**(Tormen****ta de rocas)**_**"**_; al momento de escuchar la técnica Naruto vio como Ginkuma dio un poderoso pisotón en la tierra haciendo que una columna de tierra y rocas se elevara y con su brazo derecho, conecto un fuerte puñetazo en dicha columna haciendo que las rocas y escombros volarán con una asombrosa velocidad hacia Naruto quien, poniéndose en guardia rápidamente, esquivara la mayoría de ellos y bloqueara el resto.

Dicha acción fue fácilmente aprovechada por Ginkuma, quien redujo rápidamente la distancia entre ellos, iniciándose una batalla de esquiva y bloqueo, hasta que Ginkuma halló una apretura en la defensa de Naruto, donde lanzó rápidamente un fuerte derechazo, pero Naruto, anticipándose a ello dijo _**"Kawarimi no Jutsu**_** (Técnica de sustitución)**_**"**_, al tiempo que se cambiaban con el clon que se había alejado anteriormente, el cual recibió el golpe disipándose en el acto.

Ginkuma tras haber dado el puñetazo se incorporó totalmente y siempre con la misma sonrisa salvaje dijo "¡Seguramente eso no es todo lo que tienes ¿verdad?!" para luego comenzar a correr nuevamente para atacar al Naruto original

Mientras el enemigo corría, Naruto aprovechó para coger una _**katana **_**(espada japonés)** de uno de los shinobis muertos. "¡Ahora me atacarás con armas!" dijo Ginkuma mientras aceleraba el paso "¡Sigue así! ¡LIBERÁME DEL ABURRIMIENTO SHINOBI SIN NOMBRE!"

"_**Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba **_**(Elemento Viento: Filo de Viento)**_**"**_; recitó Naruto mientras infundía con un soplo su elemento a la katana que había tomado

"¡MUERE!" gritó Ginkuma mientras daba un certero golpe a la cabeza de Naruto, pero, justo en el momento en que pensaba que había terminado, escuchó _**"Ittoryuu Iai – Naruto Rendan **_**(Estilo de una Espada – Combo Naruto)**_**"**_ al tiempo que Naruto descendía sobre un sorprendido Ginkuma efectuó una _**técnica **__**iaidō **_**(técnica de desenvainado y envainado de la katana)**; con la que hizo cuatro cortes precisos a sus enemigo, sin embargo, lo único que pudo cortar era su abrigo y hacerlo retroceder unos pasos.

El clon que había protegido a Mito durante la batalla entre Ginkuma y Naruto había saltado unos momentos antes mientras el enemigo del clan Hagoromo aceleraba el paso, por lo que mientras Ginkuma movia el brazo para dar el golpe, Naruto ya se había intercambiado con el clon; además la razón por la que Ginkuma se había sorprendido era porque Naruto no había recitado el jutsu, dicha conmoción fue la que aprovecho Naruto para ejecutar la técnica con la espada.

"Mi cuerpo esta hecho de acero; ni siquiera una espada con un elemento puede dañarme; sin embargo, debo alabarte, si no hubiera endurecido mi cuerpo con chakra tal vez me hubieras infringido un daño importante" declaró Ginkuma con tranquilidad.

"Es una pena que no haya resultado ¡Pero ahora nada me detendrá!" dijo Ginkuma mientras lanzaba un potente derechazo a Naruto; mientras que este lo esquivaba a toda velocidad siempre buscando su espalda.

"¿Acaso esquivar es lo único que puedes hacer?" justo después de eso, envió un puñetazo a Naruto, que esquivo al último instante, sin embargo, al hacer esto, Ginkuma uso el empuje de su hombro contra Naruto quien lo bloqueo con la katana, en ese momento, ésta se rompió en pedazos y la fuerza del empuje lanzó a Naruto contra uno de los árboles.

"Y ahora el golpe final _**Big Bang…**_" comenzó Ginkuma antes de ser interrumpido.

"_**HADAN **_**(Ruptura)**_**"**_ fue todo lo que gritó Naruto antes de dar un golpe certero con su puño derecho en la boca del estomago de su enemigo.

"Otra vez con eso, ¡ES INÚTIL!" dijo un sonriente Ginkuma intentando recomponer su técnica.

"_**Kenka **__**Fūinjutsu: Kaiho **_**(Sellado de Combate: Liberación)**_**"**_, en ese momento un torrente de chakra impactó a Ginkuma enviándolo a volar y destrozando varios árboles en el proceso, Tras arrojarlo unos quince metros el gigante cayó incrédulo ante lo sucedido, en todo el combate, ninguna de las cosas lo había sorprendido más que esto.

"_¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"_ se preguntaba Ginkuma en su mente _"Es imposible que no me haya dado cuenta de un poder así, lo que me ha golpeado era chakra, si duda alguna, pero si era así ¿Cómo es que no lo he notado?; incluso cuando hizo la sustitución, debido a su velocidad, no pude reaccionar a tiempo, pero al menos pude aumentar mi defensa, debido a mi capacidad sensor, debería haberme dado cuenta del incremento de chakra en su mano; entonces ¡¿CÓMO?!" _pensaba el Hagoromo shinobi a la vez que escupía un poco de sangre de su boca.

Lo que no sabía el shinobi del clan Hagoromo era que Naruto había planeado todos sus movimientos desde el comienzo de la batalla; y era algo que había pasado por alto Ginkuma, al inicio del combate, tras el ataque del _**"Big Bang Impact **_**(Impacto Big Bang)**_**"**_, Naruto había distraído a Ginkuma, con el clon de sombras, que había recibido plenamente el poder de ataque de dicha técnica, al disiparse el clon, Naruto había recibido instantáneamente la información del poder de dicha técnica, por lo que levantó su palma derecha en donde tenía preparado un sello; y utilizó la técnica _**"Kenka F**__**ūinjutsu: **__**Fūjutsu Kyūin**_** (Sellado de Combate: Absorción de Técnica)**_**"**_; con la que había absorbido la mayor parte de la técnica de Ginkuma, aun así, el clon que protegía a Mito había ejecutado otra técnica más _**"Fuuton: Kaze no Tate **_**(Elemento Viento: Escudo de Viento)**_**"**_; con el que había protegido de la mayor parte de los daños a Mito; cuando la técnica terminó, una cortina de polvo, previno que Ginkuma se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, y, mientras se desarrollaba la pelea, Naruto pudo determinar, que el afamado _**Gin no Kyojin **_**(Coloso de Plata)**; sólo tenían como único talento, el _**Taijutsu**_** (Tecnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo)**; además que sus ataques eran demasiado simples, y aunque tenia de su lado, reflejos superiores y una dureza excepcional, a Naruto sólo le quedaba esperar una abertura, por la cual liberaría el impacto que había sellado en su técnica.

"Me has sorprendido, pero esto aun acaba de comenzar" dijo Ginkuma _"Esto se ve mal, el impacto fue muy potente necesito tiempo para recuperarme, así que utilizare __**"esa"**__ técnica"_, pensó mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque. Naruto, mientras tanto, creo otro clon de sombras a fin de determinar un posible ataque antes de dar el golpe final.

Ginkuma abrió su boca al máximo, mientras inhalaba un montón de aire, poniendo a prueba su capacidad pulmonar, antes de cerrar su boca con el aire dentro. Naruto no necesitó pensarlo, para distinguir el ataque "¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!", un grito potente mezclado con uno ultrasónico avanzó primero hacia el clon, destruyéndolo, y luego hasta Naruto levantando una nueva cortina de polvo.

Ginkuma volvió a reír salvajemente, "jajajajajaja ¡¿Puedes repeler el sonido?! Jajaja; de seguro ya ni me oyes" a medida que la cortina de polvo volvía a disiparse, el se incorporó de nuevo, y lo que observó lo dejo pasmado.

Naruto se encontraba parado _**"Suiton: Shizuka Mizu **_**(Elemento Agua: Agua Silenciosa)**_**"**_ fue todo lo que dijo pues, una pared de agua, salía de una grieta recta en el suelo, aunque más que una simple pared de agua, se parecía más a una cascada inversa o una corriente de agua de alta velocidad, que salía de la grieta en el suelo y se dirigía hacia el cielo.

"Ya veo, el agua debilita bastante el poder del sonido, eres muy bueno, chico listo", pero esa grieta que has formado será ahora tu perdición; y pensar que ahora me la pondrías tan fácil" dijo Ginkuma recobrando su expresión salvaje "¡Es hora de que mueran!" dijo mientras preparaba un puñetazo.

"_**Big Bang Impact **_**(Impacto Big Bang)**_**"**_, en el momento en que Ginkuma utilizó su técnica, Naruto notó algo extraño, pues el ángulo del brazo era muy alto _"No me digas que…"_ pensó Naruto antes de retroceder donde Mito.

Ginkuma dirigió toda la potencia de su técnica contra el suelo, el resultado fue la destrucción total de esa parte del bosque incluido el claro, donde desarrolló la batalla; al mismo tiempo, mientras Naruto se dirigía donde Mito; no pudo controlar correctamente su cuerpo _"¿Qué me pasa? El ataque de sonido me ha hecho un poco de daño en mi sentido del equilibrio; pero entonces si me ha afectado a mí ¡Entonces Mito…!"_; pensó preocupado Naruto, pero, ese preciso instante, la explosión empezó, lanzando lo que se había destruido, fuera del acantilado, ya sea escombros, cuerpos muertos, fue ahí cuando la vio Mito, inconsciente, caía en las turbulentas aguas del rio.

Debido a la fuerza del impacto Naruto no pudo alcanzarla en el aire, viendo con impotencia cómo Mito se sumergía en el rio, siendo arrastrada corriente abajo mientras que él tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que la gravedad le permitiera sumergirse en el rio, para intentar alcanzarla.

Una vez que toda la fuerza de la explosión se disipó de la zona de combate, solo quedaba un profundo cráter, donde antes estaba el claro, se erguía victorioso, Hagoromo Ginkuma, tratando de ver algún resto de sus enemigos. _"¡Maldición!, no hay nada; tampoco mi habilidad sensor puede detectar nada, ¿habrán caído al rio?"_ pensaba con seriedad el shinobi del clan Hagoromo; mientras se acercaba al acantilado, para observar mejor, viendo la fuerza del rio desistió de seguir buscando _"Ese joven tenía buenos reflejos, ya que no los puedo detectar en el bosque circundante, seguro ha saltado al rio, pero eso es un suicidio; el rio Omogo, es conocido por sus rocas afiladas, si me cortara una de ellas ni yo saldría ileso, bueno, supongo que ya no importa; ¡Debo apresurarme! Tengo que alcanzar al clan, o sino ese viejo se pondrá a regañarme"_; fue lo último que reflexionó para luego dirigirse por donde había venido.

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**FRONTERA ENTRE HI NO KUNI Y UZU NO KUNI – OMOGO-GAWA (RIO OMOGO)**

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba en una posición difícil, durante los primeros momentos, mientras trataba de adaptarse al flujo violento del rio, había cometido dos errores, el primero era no haberse fijado en la condición de su cuerpo antes de lanzarse al agua, a pesar de haber salido relativamente ileso de los dos combates que había tenido, los golpes de Ginkuma que había bloqueado durante el combate, además de la liberación del chakra sellado y sobre todo, el ataque de sonido, habían efectuado un importante daño en Naruto.

El segundo fue no examinar las condiciones del rio, aunque Naruto no lo sabía, en el momento que tanto, él como Mito habían sentido la garúa, una fuerte lluvia se desarrollaba mas al norte, por lo que, el nivel del rio había aumentado y con ello, su ferocidad, el tiempo que, Naruto y Mito, habían pasado en el claro era de aproximadamente treinta minutos, tiempo en el cual la velocidad con la que el agua corría en el rio, pero a su vez era también la razón por la que Mito no había muerto al impactar con el agua.

Mientras era arrastrado por la fuerza del rio Naruto luchaba por no perder de vista a Mito que se alejaba cada vez más, debido a la fuerza de la corriente no podía concentrarse en moldear su chakra y no mantener la ubicación de Mito al mismo tiempo, ninguna técnica o sello podían sacarlo de esta situación, incluso sus mejoras físicas debido al entrenamiento no podían ayudarlo. Desesperado, no le quedaba más opción que intentar activar las cadenas de chakra del clan Uzumaki, a pesar que nunca lo había hecho en el entrenamiento.

"_No puedo alcanzarla, el agua es demasiado fuerte, estoy sintiendo cada vez más los síntomas de agotamiento… se me dificulta la respiración… Mito está en peligro… ¡Maldición!"_ fue lo que pensaba Naruto, pues ya había pasado alrededor de una media hora, sin que hubiera ningún resultado _"Por favor, manifiéstate, ¡No quiero perder a mas personas queridas! ¡Por favor!"_ suplicaba Naruto a su cuerpo.

Naruto elevó su nivel de chakra pero nada pasó y con cada ocasión que lo hacía sus fatiga iba en aumento, trató de recordar lo que le había dicho Aiko-sensei al respecto.

_**Flashback**_

_Esto pasó durante la segunda semana de entrenamiento; cuando Aiko-sensei todavía estaba evaluando su capacidad y le obligaba a hacer un entrenamiento básico infernal. Cada día le hacía correr con pesos en cada parte del cuerpo de 20 kg, cada uno, unas veinte vueltas alrededor de Uzushiogakure antes se probar cualquier alimento, luego de ello, después de un frugal desayuno, le hacía luchar contra ella, en dicha lucha se permitía usar todas las habilidades que había forjado en el ninjutsu del rollo prohibido, pero nada era efectivo contra ella, puesto que, todo volvía hacia él, en muchas ocasiones, incluso antes de poder ejecutar la técnica ya se encontraba en el suelo, lo mas frustrante de todo era que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, solo utilizaba __**taijutsu (técnica de cuerpo a cuerpo)**__; aunque ella le daba el nombre de __**bujutsu (arte marcial)**__; tras el combate, se almorzaba, después de ello comenzaba con el entrenamiento hasta altas horas de la noche, por último se comía un poco de lo que quedaba del almuerzo, a modo de cena, fue en esos momentos en que la conversación surgió._

"_Bueno Naruto-san, parece que has incrementado en tu sangre Uzumaki, ha despertado un 1% más actualmente está en 92%; con más entrenamiento podrás despertar por completo" dijo Aiko-sensei mientras comía su cena._

"_Aiko-sensei ¿No hay otra forma de activar esta línea de sangre?"; preguntó Naruto_

"_Si, de hecho la otra forma es la más común" respondió tranquilamente Aiko-sensei._

"Entonces ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esta forma?"; _pensó Naruto con una expresión complicada en su cara como si se estuviera quejando._

"_Aunque hay otra forma, tu no podrás hacerla" respondió seria Aiko-sensei_

"_¿Por qué? Estoy seguro que si me esfuerzo lo puedo hacer" replicó Naruto interesado._

"_¡No! Estoy completamente segura, no tienes la predisposición para hacerlo" dijo Aiko-sensei manteniéndose firme en su decisión._

"_¿Ni siquiera puede darme una pista?" suplicó Naruto_

"_Naruto-san, creo te confundes, la razón por la que no te digo esa forma, no es porque infravalore tus habilidades ni capacidades, es porque la manera de despertar es de manera inconsciente, si te dijera como se siente, solo te confundiría más y atrofiaría notablemente esa forma de despertar, sin embargo, podría decirse que está íntimamente relacionado a los valores del clan Uzumaki" explicó Aiko-sensei mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su dormitorio para dormir._

"_¿Los valores del clan Uzumaki?"; reflexionó Naruto confundido_

"_La protección de la familia por encima de todas las cosas; y, me duele decirlo, Naruto-san, en tu actual estado mental y emocional no estás apto; por otra parte, cuando vuelvas a encontrar tu camino , estoy seguro que lo conseguirás" dijo Aiko-sensei de espaldas a Naruto, mientras estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación._

"_¿Estás segura Aiko-sensei?"; pregunto Naruto ansioso._

"_¡Completamente! Ahora es hora que descanses por que mañana te espera el infierno" finalizó Aiko-sensei, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su habitación._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Esa fue la última vez que se habló del tema, pero Naruto sabía que, tras acabar el entrenamiento sin despertar su verdadero potencial Uzumaki, ahora la única forma de activar su límite de sangre era esa misteriosa forma. Sin embargo, aún sabiendo eso, la situación no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, Mito aun seguía inalcanzable y la fatiga se incrementaba segundo a segundo.

Con la situación deteriorándose, sobrevino la desesperación _"¡Maldición! Esto no puede estar pasando, no otra vez…"_ pensaba Naruto _"He venido a esta época para ayudar al clan Uzumaki, y evitar su destrucción y ahora no puedo ni siquiera salvar a la heredera"_ con cada pensamiento Naruto sintió que estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento

"_¡Por favor! Quiero salvar a Mito-san, por favor poder mío si estás ahí ayúdame a salvarla, te lo ruego, no quiero perder, por mi debilidad, a nadie más"_ pensó Naruto mientras los rostros de Kakashi, Sakura, y sus compañeros de Konoha desfilaban por su mente, fue ahí cuando lo entendió. No estaba enojado con Konoha, pues pese a todo era su ciudad natal, estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser débil y así convertirse en una marioneta de otros, estaba enojado por ser demasiado débil para proteger a sus seres queridos. Esta repentina revelación sería el detonante para algo increíble.

A medida que se sentía en verdadera paz consigo mismo, Naruto sintió como una caudal de energía se desbordaba desde su interior hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo, fue entonces que si la información siempre hubiera estado con él, esta energía estaba reponiendo su energía de manera gradual, ante esta desarrollo el solo podía pensar en lo siguiente _"¡Gracias! Ahora podre proteger a los que son importantes para mí y podré luchar la batalla que debo luchar"._

"_**Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakra no Kusari **_**(Técnica Secreta Uzumaki: Cadenas de Chakra)**_**"**_ fue lo que grito concentrándose, exclusiva y únicamente en atrapar a Mito, al mismo tiempo, la energía comenzó a acumularse en su espalda, de la cual salieron cuatro cadenas de color dorado hechas solamente de chakra , las cuales por debajo de la superficie fueron extendiéndose hacia delante cortando el agua como si se tratara de mantequilla.

Tras unos minutos las cadenas envolvieron un cuerpo, y en su mente Naruto ordenó traerlo, lo más rápido posible, aunque en esta ocasión iban contra la corriente fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para traer a Mito junto a él.

Con Mito entre sus brazos, sus cadenas empezaron a disolverse, a la vez que podía concentrase mejor en el uso del _**Elemento Agua**_ para conseguir equilibrarse correctamente en los fuertes torrentes del rio, hecho esto, se apresuró a comprobar la situación de Mito, comprobando como sospechaba que no respiraba, ante esto, Naruto rápidamente presiono el pecho y el diafragma de Mito, en un proceso que repetía cada tres veces, siendo que al cuarto intento, ella, a pesar de su inconsciencia, expulso el agua que había tragado y empezó a respirar torpemente al inicio y mejorando en cada ocasión.

Naruto se alegró de que estaba viva y siguió manteniendo a Mito por encima de la superficie del agua, a fin de evitar que volviera a ahogarse, prosiguiendo su viaje a través del rio, en esas condiciones.

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA – EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE HI NO KUNI**

El País del Fuego, debido a las constantes batallas entre clanes shinobis y samuráis, numerosas aldeas y poblados han sido destruidos o deshabitados, las batallas han reducido la esperanza de vida en las distintas partes de los Países Elementales, la población en general, sentía que su vida era cada vez más frágil, a pesar que los _**daimyō**_** (señores feudales)** de cada país eran los encargados de mantener el orden en sus respectivas tierras poco podían hacer frente a los combates entre ninjas, tanto así que en muchos lugares, desactivaron sus ejércitos propios y empezaron a depender de contratar ninjas de clanes famosos, como lo eran los Uchiha, Senju, Hagoromo, entre otros, en ocasiones una serie de shinobis de diferentes clanes, se unían y formaban organizaciones mucho más eficaces, la más conocida y temida era _**"Kamikaze **_**(Viento Divino)**_**", **_conformada por diez integrantes cuyo distintivo especial era unas abrigo con capucha negra en su totalidad que servían para cubrir todo el cuerpo y un tatuaje en alguna parte de su cuerpo con la figura de su símbolo correspondiente.

La estructura de _**"Kamikaze **_**(Viento Divino)**_**", **_no sólo se limitaba a los diez élites sino que los clanes a los que pertenecía cada integrante ayudaba a cubrir sus necesidades, y a cambio la organización se ocupaban además de proteger a los clanes en su conjunto, por lo general, la organización no recibía misiones, en sus trece años de funcionamiento, jamás habían sido contratados, para actuar en conjunto por un objetivo, sin embargo, sus miembros, si eran contratados a través de sus respectivos clanes. Otra cosa importante era que, a pesar de no ser contratados en conjunto, en ocasiones trabajaban en equipo, principalmente para robar o asesinar. De las batallas en las que habían participado los últimos trece años, lo único que habían podido descubrir, era los diez simbolos de sus miembros, _**HIELO, REY, NADA, LUNA, FLUIR, ACERO, LLAMA, CIELO, AGUA, **_y el líder_** SOMBRA**_; todos ellos conformaban la organización.

Ahora, _**"Kamikaze **_**(Viento Divino)**_**". **_en uno de estos poblados fantasmas, que abundaban en Hi no Kuni, había llamado a una reunión de sus miembros. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, en la penumbra de un salón en ruinas, iluminado, apenas por unas cuantas velas, se encontraban esperando, nueve miembros de la organización, cuando de pronto se escuchó fuera de la estancia, las fuertes pisadas de un gigante que se aproximaba al lugar de encuentro, cuando las velas pudieron iluminarlo, vieron al gigante de casi dos metros llamado Hagoromo Ginkuma.

"Hace tiempo que no veía sus caras" dijo con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro."Estoy aquí, _**danchou **_**(lider)**"continuó Ginkuma mirando a la figura encapuchada, que separada del resto, se encontraba sobre una pila de escombros leía un pergamino, teniendo una vela al costado como única iluminación.

"Llegas tarde, imbécil, la citación era para una hora antes" dijo una de las figuras encapuchadas a su izquierda.

"Perdón por eso, mi padre me dio un gran sermón que me hizo demorar en venir aquí" dijo Ginkuma mirando en la dirección al encapuchado que le había hablado.

"¡Maldito! ¿Por qué no has venido con tu uniforme correspondiente?" En esta ocasión, fue otro de los integrantes con una clara voz femenina, que se abalanzó por detrás de la espalda de Ginkuma, y aferrándose a ésta, empezó a darle una serie de golpes sin daño en su cabeza, como divirtiéndose.

Ginkuma cansado de la situación, buscó sacársela de encima sin éxito pues la integrante mujer parecía disfrutar enormemente de ello. Tras unos minutos más la encapuchada se bajo por su propia voluntad.

"Bien ¿Cuál es tu explicación acerca del uniforme, eh?" dijo la misma integrante.

"¡No es mi culpa que ninguna de esos pedazos de tela me cubra, es mas hasta dificultan mi forma de luchar!" contestó Ginkuma quejándose en dirección a la mujer.

"¡Excusas, Excusas!" dijo burlándose la mujer

"¡Ya verás…!" replicó Ginkuma mientras perseguía a la mujer que ágilmente le eludía.

"¡BASTA! No ven que están frente al líder" dijo enojado otra de las figuras encapuchadas, haciendo que todos miren hacia él.

"Dejalos tranquilos, hace un tiempo que no se veian asi que están jugando…" dijo el primero de los encapuchados.

"Pero…" replicó la figura encapuchada que había gritado.

"¡Vamos, vamos! No es necesario iniciar una pelea entre compañeros" dijo jovialmente otro de los encapuchados al tiempo que se ponía al frente de Ginkuma, "¡Ha sido un tiempo sin verte Ginkuma! ¿Cuánto era?" continuo al tiempo que se preguntaba a si mismo "Eran un poco mas de dos años" finalizó el mismo.

"Así es, a propósito ¿hace cuantos años que todos los diez miembros de _**"Kamikaze **_**(Viento Divino)**_**" **_no se reunían?" preguntó Ginkuma al tiempo que se agarraba la barbilla con su mano derecha tras haber parado la persecución.

"Creo que un poco menos de cuatro años" respondió la integrante mujer.

"Exactamente, tres años y dos meses" respondió otra de las figuras.

"Siempre tan meticuloso" dijo con una sonrisa Ginkuma

Fue en ese momento en ese momento, que una poderosa emisión de chakra se sintió en el lugar, desde la posición donde se ubicaba su líder, razón por la cual todos pusieron su completa atención al hombre con el símbolo de _**"KAGE **_**(SOMBRA)**_**"**_; dando inicio a la reunión.

"Jefe ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?"; preguntó emocionado Ginkuma

El líder encapuchado tenía una silueta que media aproximadamente un metro ochenta de estatura, una complexión mediana ni robusta ni delgada y una voz calmada que hipnotizaba a sus compañeros "La reunión se dividirá en dos partes, en la primera, nuestro miembro _**"TSUKI **_**(LUNA)**_**"**_; nos informará de algo muy importante que puede que cambie nuestros destinos para siempre; y en la segunda parte de la reunión _**"HONOO **_**(LLAMA)**_**"**_ Hagoromo Ginkuma nos explicará la razón del retraso a la reunión"

El hombre que tenia la voz jovial dijo "Bueno, gracias a mis espías he conseguido información valiosa de la Corte Yamato" esa declaración sorprendió a todos.

La Corte Yamato, era el nombre con el que se lo conocía al palacio del emperador cuya residencia se hallaba en la Provincia de Nara en Tetsu no Kuni (Pais de Hierro); aunque los _**daimyō**_** (señores feudales)** eran los encargados de la administración de cada país, y básicamente era sus gobernantes, le debían lealtad al emperador, éste a su vez se había rodeado de samuráis y shinobis que lo resguardaban en la capital Nara, por lo que cualquier información del estado del emperador, podía decidir con anticipación las posiciones de batalla e incluso una eventual ventaja en las relaciones entre los distintos clanes shinobis.

El informativo duró alrededor de media hora, tiempo durante el cual, aunque no veian sus rostros, podría decirse que todos pasaron de la preocupación, pasando por la calma y por último por una feroz alegría.

"Bien eso lo termina todo, esas son las opciones que nos dado, este cliente, de hacerlo bien , podremos cambiar la historia de este continente y mantenernos en la cima" finalizo el miembro _**"TSUKI **_**(LUNA)**_**"**_.

"Entonces, Ginkuma, podrías explicarnos el motivo de tu retraso" dijo calmadamente el líder de la organización, sin embargo, todos entendieron que esta no era una petición, si no una orden, en la que no se podía mentir o evadir, bajo riesgo de muerte.

Ginkuma se puso totalmente serio "Entendido, nuestro clan a recibido órdenes de un poderoso cliente ligado a dos países, por cuestiones, de secreto, no revelaré sus nombres, el hecho es que la misión consiste en erradicar por completo al clan Hyūga, por lo que hemos movilizado una importante fuerza para cumplir ese cometido, sin embargo una parte de esas fuerzas, se dirigió a _**Aoita no mura **_**(villa de Aoita)**; un pequeño poblado rural en las fronteras de Hi no Kuni; con la intención de descansar y reponer provisiones, pero, al parecer nuestra marcha no fue del todo sigilosa, pues enviaron a cinco espias, a examinar el grueso del ejercito, cuatro de ellos fueron capturados y ejecutados, sin embargo, una de ellos escapo, cinco escuadrones fueron asignados a esa persona, uno de estos volvió a la villa a informar, que seguían en la persecución por lo que fui enviado a capturar con vida, pues parecía que era la heredera de los Uzumaki, estimo que mi retraso fue de una media hora a una hora, sin embargo, en lugar de encontrar capturada a la chica, todos los cuatro escuadrones, cuarenta shinobis de alto rango yacían muertos.

"Cuarenta hombres, ¿Quién puedo hacer algo así?; a pesar que todos se encontraran exhaustos por la persecución, es totalmente imposible, que asesinara a cuarenta shinobis ella sola" indicó el miembro _**"TSUKI **_**(LUNA)**_**"**_.

"Es como dices, eso no fue obra de la chica, sino de un misterioso y joven shinobi rubio, lo más sorprendente era que dicho joven no tenia huella de la batalla, me sorprendí mucho, intenté preguntarle por su nombre pero parecía mudo. Ante la evidencia de su poder efectue mi técnica especial _**"Big Bang Impact **_**(Impacto Big Bang)**_**"**_, pero no sirvió de nada de alguna manera pudo bloquear todo el daño, fue ahí cuando me puse serio" continuó relatando Ginkuma

"Entonces ¿no queda nada del tipo?" preguntó curiosa la integrante mujer.

"Eso es lo interesante, el ha podido bloquear y predecir la mayoría de mis ataques con un extraño truco de multiplicación corporal, ese tipo, incluso uso una de las katanas, y lo combinó con un jutsu estilo viento, aunque utilizó técnicas interesantes, ninguno de los dos pudo definir la pelea, justo cuando creía tenerlo y darle el golpe final, el me golpeo y me mando volar unos metros, el golpe fue tan potente, que paralizó unos instantes, viéndome en peligro, utilicé el ataque sónico que me enseñaron, pero lo neutralizó con una ataque agua, pero me dio tiempo de recobrarme…" explicó Ginkuma.

"Como es que un ataque agua puede sobrepasar un ataque sónico" preguntó curiosa la integrante mujer.

"Ya veo, el agua debilita las onda sonoras, para debilitar un ataque de la potencia de Ginkuma, debió ser agua a alta velocidad, sin embargo lo sorprendente es ese chico, para contrarrestar un ataque de esa magnitud, sus reflejos deben ser de otro nivel, siendo así no es sorprendente que te haya plantado cara Ginkuma" explicó el miembro _**"TSUKI **_**(LUNA)**_**"**_

"Pero gracias a que me recobré, pude dar el golpe final, disparé el _**"Big Bang Impact **_**(Impacto Big Bang)**_**"**_, con dirección al suelo y aplique todo mi poder en esa técnica, destruyendo el campo de batalla" finalizó sonriente Ginkuma.

"Pero alguien de sus habilidades, no pudo haber escapado" señalo la integrante mujer.

"Bueno eso fue lo que pensé también, pero al parecer aunque sea un poco el ataque sónico lo afectó y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo" indicó Ginkuma.

"No debes ser tan confiado Ginkuma, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? replicó con seriedad el miembro _**"TSUKI **_**(LUNA)**_**"**_

"Tranquilo, utilicé esa habilidad que ustedes llaman sensor, y no los detecté para nada" dijo con un poco de diversión Ginkuma

"No puedes estar tan seguro, puesto que esa habilidad solo sirve para detectar firmas de chakra, pero en caso estuviera inconsciente, tu habilidad fallaría" replico una vez más el miembro _**"TSUKI **_**(LUNA)**_**"**_

"También revise el bosque circundante, no estaban allí, la única forma era el rio, pero si saltaron allí desearan que yo los hubiera matado con mis propias manos jajajajaja" rio salvajemente Ginkuma

"Espera, si la espía fue descubierto en _**Aoita no mura **_**(villa de Aoita)**; entonces el rio del que hablas… no me dirás que es…" replicó atónito el miembro _**"TSUKI **_**(LUNA)**_**"**_

"Exactamente ese rio, es algo que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, _**Omogo-gawa **_**(Rio Omogo)**; el rio que constituye la frontera natural entre _**Hi no Kuni **_**(País de Fuego)**y_** Uzu no Kuni **_**(País de los Remolinos)**; sin embargo, la razón por la que es una frontera natural se debe a su violencia, y mas aun ahora que ha llovido, ya sea que esté consciente o inconsciente, da igual si no lo mata las turbulentas aguas, lo harán las rocas afiladas que se hallan más al sur o morirá congelado, la verdad no tiene muchas opciones" explicó Ginkuma.

"Entonces la razón por la que tu padre, el líder del clan Hagoromo, te echó la bronca es porque literalmente vaporizaste a la heredera del clan Uzumaki, por otro lado, ese joven con el que peleaste era fuerte, últimamente he recibido noticias de algunos herederos que están sobresaliendo; Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, y algunos más en _**Kaminari no Kuni **_**(Pais del Rayo)**" dijo el líder de la organización.

"Bueno, así es, pero en verdad, se estaba poniendo muy molesto, con eso de que quería secuestrar a la heredera y pedir un rescate al clan Uzumaki, Maldito viejo avaricioso" terminó Ginkuma con voz molesta.

"Está bien acepto tu explicación, bueno teniendo en cuenta todos los hechos e informes, creo que esta es una buena opotunidad" indicó el líder sin perder la calma.

"En serio líder, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Pregunto ansioso Ginkuma,

"Por la presente declaro la guerra a todos los clanes del mundo shinobi, cada uno de nosotros se irá encargando de exterminar a los diferentes clanes shinobi, sin dejar sobrevivientes." Ordenó el líder con calma aun cuando un estremecimiento remeció a todos los integrantes de la organización, el dio esa orden como si hablara del clima.

"¿Hablas en serio, _**danchou **_**(lider)**?" preguntó con una cara conmocionada "Existen más de mil clanes shinobis, actualmente, muchos de ellos con unas potentes líneas de sangre, que podrían destruir ejércitos enteros, si declaramos una guerra, nos haremos enemigos de todos ellos…"

"¿Tienes miedo, Ginkuma?" preguntó el líder mientras fijaba su vista en su subordinado.

"¡Estoy temblando de emoción…!" la cara conmocionada de Ginkuma, se cambio instantáneamente en una que expresaba locura y salvajismo.

"Ginkuma, tus acciones serán la excelente apertura para este desarrollo"

"¡Danos las ordenes, , _**danchou **_**(lider)**!" dijo Ginkuma, al tiempo que levantaba su mano izquierda en dirección de su líder, como esperando recibir algo "¡En este momento!", mientras tanto, todos los demás integrantes miraban expectantes las palabras finales de su líder.

"Tienen mi permiso… de matar… no dejen sobrevivientes… ¡Maten a todos los que interfieran!" finalizó el líder de la organización.

En ese instante, a Ginkuma le brillaron los ojos de la emoción y emitió un potente grito de batalla, como preparándose para entrar en acción.

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**FRONTERA ENTRE HI NO KUNI Y UZU NO KUNI – OMOGO-GAWA (RIO OMOGO)**

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía en la corriente de _**Omogo-gawa **_**(Rio Omogo)**; luchando desesperadamente por no perder el conocimiento, ´después que activara las cadenas de chakra, y recuperara a Mito, el shinobi rubio en varias ocasiones en que el rio era menos turbulento, intentó usar sus cadenas para aferrarse a los arboles en la orilla opuesta, para salir de las aguas del rio, pero era inútil, pues debido a que recién había activado esa habilidad, no la dominaba por lo que en muchas ocasiones, no podía dirigir bien la dirección de las cadenas, las pocas veces que acertaba, solo podía sostenerse por unos minutos, pues la velocidad y la fuerza con que la corriente del rio venia eran demasiado fuertes tanto así que, a pesar que sus cadenas no se rompían, lo que se desgarraban eran los arboles, rompiendo muchos en el proceso.

Pero eso no era la única preocupación de Naruto, puesto que después de un tiempo había comenzado a notar la cantidad de chakra drenado que fugaba de su cuerpo, y que atribuyó al uso continuo de las cadenas, por lo que las desmaterializó. Durante las siguientes horas había puesto todo su empeño en tratar de controlar el _**Elemento Agua**_, con el fin de pararse encima de ella e intentar escapar, sin embargo, esa táctica, también demostró ser un fracaso, pues aunque utilizando su elemento, podía mantenerse a flote, eso era porque la corriente interna del rio era mucho más calmada, en tanto, que en la superficie del rio, era completamente turbulenta, completamente diferente al mar o a una cascada, la cantidad de flujos, reflujos, giros, entre otros que poseía el rio era impresionante, el nivel de control de chakra de Naruto, era excelente, debido al entrenamiento, incluso podría decirse que estaba casi a la par de Tsunade, pero, el nivel de control que se requería para ponerse sobre el rio en estas condiciones, le sobrepasaba por mucho.

Tras unas horas, dejo de llover, sin embargo, otra preocupación sobrecogió a Naruto, él pensaba que a pesar de no poder volver a la orilla, en un corto tiempo, al menos, podría resistir hasta que le rio fuera menos turbulento y usando su control de chakra, pararse sobre este y volver a la orilla, sin embargo dos cosas, frustraron sus planes.

La primera era que, en determinado momento, en uno de los rápidos, descubrió que el rio se dividía en dos partes, izquierda y derecha, siendo que, a esa velocidad, Naruto no podía controlar la dirección en la que iba, por lo que la corriente lo llevó a la derecha, la suerte o el destino de Naruto decidieron sobre su vida y lo salvaron de una muerte segura.

Naruto no lo sabía pero había llegado, a la división de cuencas, para el lado derecho, el rio continuaba llamándose _**Omogo-gawa **_**(Rio Omogo)**; sin embargo para el lado izquierdo, la cuenca cambiaba de nombre y se llamaba _**Niyodo-gawa **_**(Rio Niyodo)**; este rio era otra frontera natural que protegía a Uzu no Kuni, pues aunque el rio desembocaba directamente en el mar cercano al País de los Remolinos, hogar de los Uzumaki, nadie en su sano juicio, tomaría una embarcación en este rio, pues durante sus primeras etapas, existían una formación rocosa, que eran conocida como "el bosque de piedras del rio Niyodo", esta formación rocosa era de origen natural y pertenecía a la cuenca, estas piedras y rocas eran totalmente afiladas tanto que parecía autenticas katanas, principalmente debido a la constante erosión que durante miles de años recibían del rio; si Naruto y Mto hubieran tomado esta ruta, habrían sido cruelmente cortados en pedazos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber salvado la vida, las dificultades de Naruto, continuaban pues la continuación de _**Omogo-gawa **_**(Rio Omogo)**; sus aguas se movían mucho más rápido, y también eran totalmente frías, casi como al punto de congelación, por si no fuera poco, el rio entró en una especie de cañón pues ambas orillas eran flanqueadas por dos enormes acantilados, que se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista.

Este hecho constituía el segundo problema que afrontaba, el frio empezaba a calar sus huesos, el constante uso de chakra para mantenerse en la superficie estaba drenando su resistencia, Naruto sentía que perdía por momento su conciencia.

Aun en estas condiciones, Naruto no soltó en ningún momento a Mito y la protegía de todo, fue entonces que, vio que sus problemas no dejaban de aumentar, en el siguiente tramo del rio, se encontraban grandes rocas, aunque no eran afiladas puesto que la erosión las había vuelto lisas, Naruto solo podía sospechar el dolor que sentiría si impactaba con alguna de ellas, a pesar de ello, como pudo esquivaba las rocas, en la medida de lo posible, hasta que ocurrió, una de las rocas era imposible de esquivar pero, aun así Naruto volteó rápidamente a Mito y recibió el impacto con su espalda, Naruto jamás había recibido tanto dolor de un solo golpe, la fuerza fue tan tremenda que sintió como sus pulmones expulsaban el aire y un poco de sangre, también parecía que algunas de sus costillas se habían roto.

Naruto juntó toda la resistencia que le quedaba para volver a emitir sus cadenas de chakra con las que envolvió a los dos, esa fue una buena idea pues el chakra amortiguaba en algo los constantes impactos que recibía, por lo con último esfuerzo decidió aumentar la cantidad de chakra que requerían sus cadenas a fin, de hacerlas mas gruesas y fuertes, sin saberlo Naruto había utilizado otra técnica de alto nivel de los Uzumaki, pero eso no lo supo sino hasta mucho después.

Aunque la situación se veía peligrosa por momentos, Naruto mantuvo emitiendo constantemente su chakra durante la travesía, hasta que por fin sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados, el rio amainó su fuerza y se fue haciendo cada vez más amplio, incluso las rocas eran cada vez menos constantes y entonces ocurrió, el rio salió del cañón y le permitió ver la incipiente luz, estaba amaneciendo, si su mente no hubiese estado tan adormilada Naruto se habría dado cuenta que eran las seis de la mañana de un nuevo día, desde el momento en que encontró a Mito habían pasado catorce horas, casi sin saberlo, Naruto desactivó las cadenas de chakra.

Debido a que el rio se iba ensanchando cada vez más, Naruto a duras penas podía observar la orilla del rio, de haber estado en mejores condiciones, él hubiera podido nadar, o usar su control de chakra para ponerse sobre el rio, y llegar a la orilla arrastrando a Mito y ponerse a salvo de esa manera.

Pero, en su lugar, Naruto ya no sentía nada, sin saberlo, poco a poco, se iba perdiendo en la inconsciencia, hasta el punto en que, se fue hundiendo en el rio, sus últimos resquicios de conciencia los utilizó en sus pensamientos _"Hasta aquí he llegado… sin haber cambiado nada… a pesar de todo, aún soy muy débil… no puedo proteger a nadie… no pude protegerte Hina…ta"_ y la obscuridad lo reclamó.

**============== O ===============**

Naruto en su inconsciencia, se sentía flotar como si estuviera en una nube, libre de preocupaciones, comenzó a recordar en flashes su vida, cuando lo botaron del orfanato, cuando el viejo Hokage le dio su departamento, cuando ingresó en la academia ninja, cuando, cuando conoció a sus primeros compañeros, Shikamaru, Chöji, Kiba y las travesuras que realizaban, cuando Iruka lo reconoció en el incidente de Mizuki, cuando fue asignado en el equipo siete, cuando se enfrentó junto a Sasuke a Zabuza, cuando peleó contra Neji en los exámenes Chünin, cuando se enfrentó a Sasuke en el valle del fin, a partir de allí las imágenes fueron volviéndose más rápidas hasta una en especial, esa imagen parecía una pantalla que se acercaba veloz hacia él y entonces lo recordó.

_Habían pasado unos días después de enterarse de la muerte de Shikamaru, en la aldea de Sunagakure debido a una de las bijuu-damas de Shinju, y Naruto se encontraba en su departamento, fue allí donde Hinata lo buscó._

"_¿Cómo estás Naruto-kun?; ¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Hinata desde la puerta._

_Naruto se levantó de la cama y fue a abrirle la puerta "Si claro, puedes pasar Hinata"_

_Tras entrar Hinata pudo observar el desorden del departamento, y de inmediato se puso a arreglarlo, "Disculpa Hinata, que te reciba en un mal momento" fue lo que dijo Naruto con una sonrisa._

_Hinata sólo cerró sus ojos y exhaló un profundo suspiro, "Naruto-kun, ¿puedes dejar de mentir? Se por lo que estas pasando, aunque esta es una situación desesperada, puedes contar conmigo" dijo Hinata mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto_

"_¿No se de lo que estás hablando? Naruto intentó voltear su mirada hacia otro lado._

"_Después de haberte observado durante tanto tiempo, lo sé Naruto, se cuando tu sonrisa es falsa, debes estar sufriendo mucho por la muerte de nuestros amigos" continuó Hinata con calma_

"_Yo..." dijo Naruto, sin embargó en ese instante sintió los brazos de Hinata envolviéndolo en un abrazo, esta acción, rompió las defensas de Naruto quien se puso a llorar._

"_Está bien, Naruto puedes llorar, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti" dijo Hinata mientras acariciaba su espalda_

_Tras unos momentos Naruto se calmó y miró a Hinata a lo ojos "¿Por qué?; ¿Por qué siempre estas junto a mí, siempre alentándome o ayudándome en las misiones?"_

"_Naruto-kun, eso es porque siempre has sido mi luz de guía, a menudo mi falta de confianza me impedía hablar contigo, cuando mi padre decía que era un fracaso, yo sabía que Naruto-kun nunca se rendiría, eras como un héroe para mi, desde que te conocí siempre te he seguido, te he observado, incluso después de mi combate con Neji-nisan, en mi momento más oscuro, tu volviste a darme fuerzas y mejoraste mi relación familiar con él, poco a poco tus ganas de no rendirte, me infundieron la confianza que necesitaba, hasta el momento en que pude caminar a tu lado. Es por eso que ahora que lo necesitas te brindaré toda mi ayuda, toda mi vida, solo para ti Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata_

"_Entonces ¿Cómo puedo salir de esta situación?" preguntó Naruto._

"_Naruto-kun, decir "Tu puedes hacerlo", a pesar de todo, no puedo decir ese tipo de cosas, yo que era una inútil que carecia de confianza" dijo Hinata mientras cerraba sus ojos y levantaba su cara al techo "Pero si tuviera que decir algo seria..." para luego abrir sus ojos y voltear hacia Naruto._

"¡Animo!" en el instante en que escuchó esa palabra abrió sus ojos se halló en un espacio oscuro, flotando mientras corrientes de lo que parecían ser energias de color morado, era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, sentía que se hundía cada vez más hacia una zona que, desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, podía observar que era completamente luminosa.

Sin poder evitarlo, la corriente lo arrastraba cada vez más abajo, "¡Maldicion! ¿Qué es este lugar?" dijo mientras la corriente lo seguía arrastrando.

"Este lugar es el portal entre la vida y la muerte" Naruto no tuvo tiempo de ponerse sorprendido por la voz que había escuchado, ni el mensaje que conllevaba, pues unas manos suaves lo agarraron y lo iban alejando poco a poco del abismo luminoso.

Cuando Naruto volteó hacia la voz, sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas, allí mirándolo con ternura se hallaba Hyūga Hinata, "¿Eres tú, Hinata-chan?"

"Soy yo, Naruto-kun, gracias a la intercesión de alguien que has conocido recientemente he podido venir a ayudarte" dijo Hinata mientras lo seguía jalando lejos del abismo de luz.

"Perdóname, Hinata, no pude salvarte, yo te prometí que te protegería, y al final…" dijo Naruto mientras apartaba sus vista de Hinata con dolor.

"No te culpes Naruto-kun, yo jamas te he culpado, por eso no te culpes tu mismo, es hora de que te perdones y vuelvas a brillar como la luz que eres" respondió Hinata

"Hinata…" miró sorprendido.

"Naruto-kun, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

"Hinata, yo he cometido muchos errores. Mi vida ha estado plagada de mentiras, si ese era mi destino, entonces yo ya no…" dijo Naruto con una voz muerta.

"¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas Naruto-kun?" dijo Hinata mientras dejaba de jalarlo y soltándose se ponía a su mismo nivel. "Naruto-kun, el destino no es algo que está escrito en piedra. Es algo que te alienta a seguir adelante, tratando de sobrepasarlo. Al conocernos superamos muchos destinos, todos tenemos momentos difíciles, también tristes, pero a pesar de ello, siempre te levantaste, nunca te rendiste y seguiste adelante, es por ese coraje, que eras no sólo mi luz, sino la luz que cambio a muchas personas, y yo lo sé mejor que nadie"

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido "¿te diste cuenta?" dijo Hinata con amabilidad, en ese instante, Naruto pudo recordar a todas las personas que eran sus amigos, incluso a varios líderes de aldeas ocultas, prácticamente toda la alianza shinobi.

"Debido a tu luz, muchas personas, cambiaron y enfrentaron su destino con una sonrisa, recordando tu fuerte convicción, tu coraje se convirtió en un poder que hizo mover el mundo" dijo Hinata, al tiempo que Naruto la miraba fijamente a los ojos "Si te equivocas, sólo debes buscar una mejor respuesta. Estoy seguro que encontraras una. Ya tu eres el hombre que yo he amado, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía su mano.

Naruto sintió en ese momento que todo lo que guardaba en su interior se borraba y su antiguo yo volvía finalmente a él y solo pudo mirar con amor y agradecimiento a la persona enfrente de él.

"Hinata, creo que es suficiente con haberte conocido, si todo el dolor que he sufrido ha sido para este preciso momento… entonces estoy satisfecho, si todo sucedió solo para conocerte… entonces siento que todos esos sucesos valieron la pena… Hinata"

En ese instante Naruto beso a Hinata, mientras él cerraba los ojos, ella los mantenía abiertos con amor y ternura, acaso para inmortalizar ese instante, a medida que el beso se iba desarrollando, el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a iluminarse hasta convertirse en un ente entero de luz, que fue ascendiendo, mientras esto sucedía Hinata miró con alegría, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia arriba, hasta que finalmente desapareció.

"_**Has terminado, ¿verdad?" **_dijo una voz a las espaldas de Hinata

"Así es, gracias por esta oportunidad" djo Hinata sin voltearse mientras volvia a cerrar sus ojos y su rostro denotaba una gran paz.

"_**¡No ha sido nada! Además si vuestras almas no hubieran estado tan conectadas, esto no habría sido tan sencillo… ¡Ese mocoso imprudente! Él debe estar muy agradecido de que haya una persona que lo ha amado con tanta fidelidad" **_indico con molestia la voz a sus espaldas.

"No, no es cierto" dijo Hinata con voz calma.

"_**¿Qué quieres decir?"**_ dijo una vez más la voz.

"Naruto-kun, en verdad cambió el corazón de muchas personas, estoy segura, que a pesar que hubiera sido difícil, muchos hubieran venido a ayudarlo, esa es la verdadera luz de Uzumaki Naruto, mi Naruto-kun, es por eso que le ayudaste ¿verdad? Susanoo-sama" dijo Hinata al tiempo que volteaba y miraba de frente al dios de las tormentas y el inframundo.

"_**Sin embargo quería preguntarte, una cosa ¿Estás consciente que el irá olvidándote poco a poco y quizá encuentre otro amor?"**_ indico el dios de las tormentas.

"Si, y no me afecta, porque lo que siempre he querido es la felicidad de Naruto-kun, es por eso que conservo los recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos como mi mayor tesoro" dijo Hinata mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su pecho.

"_**¡Hump! Ese idiota arrogante dijo tan campante que quería desterrar la oscuridad del mundo shinobi… y se muere el primer día… ¡Bueno! Es hora de que regreses al mundo de los muertos Hyūga Hinata"**_ dijo Susanoo al tiempo que extendía su brazo derecho en dirección de la heredera de los Hyūga.

"Así es" dijo Hinata al tiempo que se desintegraba en pequeñas partículas de luz que se iban directamente al fondo, antes de desaparecer completamente _"Suerte, Naruto-kun_" fue su último pensamiento.

**============== O ===============**

Mientras tanto, Naruto había abierto sus ojos, aunque el cansancio permanecía en su cuerpo, parecía que su principal problema era sus emociones, sin embargo dicho contratiempo había desaparecido, pero, inmediatamente descubrió que se estaba hundiendo en el rio y no había rastros de Mito por ninguna parte.

Preocupado, Naruto, a pesar de su fatiga, nadó rápidamente a la superficie, y después de respirar aire fresco, se puso a buscar a Mito, por todas partes, encontrándola a unos pocos metros más adelante flotando a la deriva, esto era posible debido a que el rio era mucho más calmado en esta etapa, de lo contrario Naruto ya no la hubiera encontrado nunca.

Tras hacer un increíble esfuerzo, Naruto alcanzó a Mito y se dispuso a llevarla a rastras hacia la orilla derecha del rio, una vez que alcanzó ese objetivo, Mito saco completamente del agua y aprovechando el sol, se dispuso a descansar un rato.

Tras unos momentos, Naruto sintió la presencia de dos personas, quienes los levantaron del suelo, debido a su extremo cansancio y a los rayos del sol Naruto solo pudo percibir a ambos como sombras, no pudiendo identificar de que sexo eran, ni siquiera si eran amigos o enemigos.

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA – EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE HI NO KUNI**

Cuando Naruto pudo abrir otra vez sus ojos, aun no observaba bien, pero pudo reconocer la voz de dos mujeres, que lo observaban,

"Al parecer, ambos han sufrido un caso de severa congelación, yo diría hipotermia" Naruto pudo escuchar a una mujer mayor.

"Éste está en muy malas condiciones, se ha roto unas seis costillas y su columna tiene algunas fisuras. Creo que debo tratarlo con prontitud" indico la otra voz, de una persona mucho más joven.

"Si haz lo que quieras, pero la que está en peores condiciones es esta chica. Esta cerca de la muerte" indicó la persona mayor.

Al escuchar la conversación, Naruto pudo determinar que ambas mujeres eran doctoras, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo agarró el brazo de la que estaba más cerca y con un quejido llamó la atención de la misma, que era la mujer mayor. Sin poder dominar su propio cuerpo pues estaba temblando terriblemente.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" preguntó la mujer mayor "¿Quieres decir algo?; no te preocupes te curaremos rápidamente" finalizó clamada la mujer.

"¡Por favor! Cúrela a ella primero, se lo suplico" dijo Naruto mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer.

Tras un momento de silencio se pudo escuchar "No te preocupes, duerme tranquilo".

Naruto volvió a la inconsciencia.

* * *

**AVANCES**

Naruto tras estar al borde de la muerte salva a Mito, ahora se acerca un nuevo desarrollo, y una promesa por cumplir, salvar el clan Hyūga, para Mito significa salvar el clan de su amiga, para Naruto significa salvar el clan del que fue el amor de su vida. **En el próximo capítulo de Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País. **_**"VIAJE RUMBO AL CLAN DE LOS OJOS BLANCOS"**_

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Bueno, he terminado por fin, este fue un capitulo que me costó realizar, gracias por esperar, espero que les guste, cualquier crítica, no sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo, pero cualquier opinión es bienvenida.


	3. Viaje Rumbo al Clan de los Ojos Blancos

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy dueño de Naruto; ni de ningún anime cuyos personajes utilice para esta historia._

_**NOTA DE AUTOR: **_Gracias por sus comentarios, a _Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul_; _SB; Yuhoelmer, __Caballerooscuro117_; _darkhellsoul__; Froggus; Gerymaru y Nsmax, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, no olviden hacer sugerencias y participar en las futuras encuestas que haré para el fic._

* * *

_**Reviews: 17 – Favs: 43 – Follows: 35**_

* * *

_**Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País**_

_**Resumen del Capitulo Anterior: **__Después de rescatar a Mito del grupo de ninjas que la seguían, Naruto terminó enfrentándose a un poderoso enemigo, tras uno de los ataques Mito cae al rio Omogo, en frontera entre Hi no Kuni y Uzu no Kuni, durante la travesía en el turbulento rio, Naruto se encuentra al borde de la vida y la muerte, sin embargo, la intervención de Hinata lo salva de una muerte segura, a la vez que limpia los remordimientos que poseía el rubio shinobi. Mientras tanto la organización "Kamikaze" se prepara para declarar la guerra a los clanes shinobis, empezando con el clan__ Hyūga_

_**UZUMAKI ICHIZOKU – EL NACIMIENTO DE UN PAÍS**_

* * *

_**PRIMERA TEMPORADA –LA GRAN GUERRA ENTRE CLANES SHINOBI**_

_**PRIMER ARCO – EL VIAJERO DEL TIEMPO**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 02 – VIAJE RUMBO AL CLAN DE LOS OJOS BLANCOS**_

_¿Dónde estoy?"_ fue el primer pensamiento que paso por la mente de Mito, mientras recuperaba lentamente la conciencia, la joven Mito se sentía muy mal, su cuerpo entero le dolía, y su garganta se sentía extremadamente seca, antes de abrir su ojos sintió también que estaba recostada en un _**futón **_**(colchón japonés)**, debido a la suavidad de las telas, y cuando lentamente abrió sus ojos, lo primero que observó fue el techo de madera, y la luz del sol que se filtraba, por dos ventanas.

Cuando mas sentidos se fueron recuperando, había una compresa de agua fría en su frente, como pudo, Mito volteo ligeramente el rostro al lado contrario a las ventanas y pudo observar una pequeña cocina del estilo _**sunken**_** (cocina tradicional japonesa en la que una pequeña fogata de leña, da calor a un cuenco metálico sostenido por un trípode hecho de hierro; dicha fogata esta el suelo de tierra y el suelo de madera de la casa forma un perímetro alrededor del mismo)** encima de la cual hervían algunos instrumentos metálicos, cerca de allí se encontraba lo que parecía un estante con varios pergaminos perfectamente ordenados, y clasificados, o al menos eso creía, pues cada división del referido estante era de diferente dimensión y existían etiquetas que no podía leer desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, además habían dos puertas, la primera estaba frente a su _**futón **_**(colchón japonés)** a unos seis metros de distancia y conectaba al exterior, desde su posición pudo ver un bosque y un lindo día soleado, la segunda puerta se encontraba cerca de la cocina y conectaba a otro cuarto en el interior de la casa.

Desde allí pudo oler la preparación de una comida, ante esto, el estomago de Mito rugió, eso le hizo recordar que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente ni donde se encontraba pues el aspecto del cuarto no correspondía al de una posada. Trató de recordar pero pronto descubrió que, cuanto más esfuerzo hacia más dolor en su cabeza sentía. En ese momento escuchó pasos que se dirigían a su cuarto, se trataba de un joven casi de su edad, con un cabello pelirrojo, que tenia mechones por varios lados, debido a su reciente despertar no pudo captar más de su rostro, vio que la joven se dirigía a una pequeña mesa al fondo de la habitación en donde usando un cuenco se disponía a moler algunas hierbas _¿Quién es?:_ fue lo que se preguntó mentalmente

"Has despertado. Tenias bastante fiebre, jovencita" Mito escuchó esa voz, y de haber estado en mejores condiciones hubiera saltado del susto, pues la presencia de esta nueva persona, solo la pudo sentir en el instante en que le habló, sin embargo, en su estado de debilidad, solo pudo mover sus ojos hacia la nueva persona, se trataba de una mujer, aproximadamente de la edad de su madre, entre treinta y treinta y cinco años, de pelo azul amarrado con pinzas en la parte posterior con ojos dorados y tez blanca, su vestimenta consistía en un kimono azul que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, complementado por un obi blanco que le servía de cinturón y un haori blanco sin mangas.

Lo primero que hizo la mujer fue retirar la compresa y poner su dedo índice izquierdo en su frente "Parece que has recuperado tu temperatura normal, es un comienzo" indicó al tiempo que se sentaba en un cojín cercano, en una postura seiza.

"Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?" preguntó con voz débil Mito a la mujer.

"Soy una médico, doctora Masaki" le respondió con calma.

"Medico. Entonces usted debe haberme ayudado…" dijo Mito un poco mas despierta.

"Bueno antes de nada, debes tomarte esta infusión, te ayudará a reponer energías y a la vez te curará mejor; ¡Yukimi, ya has terminado, pásame el cuenco con la medicina!" dijo Masaki a la joven que hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba moliendo, ésta se acerco con la vasija en silencio y se la entregó a la medico en completo silencio, en ese momento, Mito la pudo observar mejor, efectivamente era una joven de su edad, entre quince y dieciséis años, tenía el cabello pelirrojo que se extendía hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenía dos mechones que se caían de la parte media de su frente y luego de caer un poco cubriendo hasta las cejas se enroscaban hacia arriba, y varios mechones más en la parte final de su cabello, su rostro tenía unas cuantas pecas sobretodo en sus mejillas, y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, vestía un kimono crema de bordes rojizos que le llegaba justo encima de la rodilla y un obi del mismo color.

Masaki vertió el contenido de la vasija en un _**Chawa**__**n**_** (taza ceremonial que se usa en la ceremonia del té)** de color marrón, mientras tanto la joven que se llamaba Yukimi, se acercó hacia Mito y le ayudó a incorporarse, fue entonces que, Masaki le tendió en sus manos el Chawan "Debes tomarte esta medicina de un solo trago, te hará sentir mejor" le indicó con una sonrisa.

Tras beber la medicina, Mito sintió que sus fuerzas se recuperaban, y pudo sentarse sin necesidad de ayuda, cosa que notó Yukimi, por lo que recibiendo el tazón de Mito, en forma silenciosa se dirigió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza ante Masaki, hacia el fondo de la habitación, Mito miró esto con extrañeza, pero un carraspeo de Masaki, volvió a fijar su vista en la mujer.

"Bueno, señorita ahora que se encuentra un poco mejor, vamos a hablar de tu situación, como médico, te recomiendo que descanses; aun no estás ni cerca de ponerte bien" dijo calmadamente Masaki

"Muchas gracias por el tratamiento, pero la verdad, estaba pensando en…" dijo Mito antes de ser interrumpida por Masaki, quien le abrió parte del kimono, por la parte del hombro, en donde se veía una herida cortante, y en sus bordes y alrededores, existían manchas moradas, verdes y rosadas, las cuales asombraron a Mito. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Esa es tu enfermedad, son efectos del veneno de un insecto llamado Ketsuia, este insecto es terriblemente venenoso, pero pocos conocen la ubicación exacta de su hábitat, debido a ello, no hay nadie que pueda tratar con este veneno, cuando este insecto pica a alguien, esparce la bacteria por su cuerpo. En cinco días la persona sufre fiebre alta, por la pinta que tiene, parece que estas en su tercer día, si lo dejas sin tratar… morirás con toda seguridad" dijo Masaki, mientras Mito se asombraba, "¿Entiendes?, si lo entiendes, échate y duerme, aun te queda por lo menos dos días hasta que estés completamente recuperada" dijo Masaki al tiempo que se paraba.

"Espera un momento ¿puedo preguntarle algo?; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?" dijo Mito con voz suplicante.

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?" dijo Masaki ya completamente parada.

"Es que tengo asuntos urgentes que realizar" dijo Mito

"Descansa, volveré dentro de tres horas, si eres capaz de levantarte y comer correctamente, responderé todas tus preguntas, es mejor que te relajes de otra forma la medicina hará mucho menos efecto, afectando tu rehabilitación" dijo Masaki seriamente "¿Puedes aceptar esa respuesta? Mito-san" dijo Masaki, haciendo mucho énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

"Está bien… entiendo" contestó Mito, al tiempo que volvía a acostarse en el _**futón **_**(colchón japonés)** y se disponía a dormir.

**==============O===============**

Tras dormir, las tres horas, que le habían dicho, Mito se levantó del _**futón **_**(colchón japonés)**, y se dio cuenta que aunque ya podía caminar y tener un mejor control de su cuerpo, la fatiga y la fiebre aun la amenazaban, como pudo se dirigió al cuarto que se encontraba a su derecha, y observó que se trataba de un pequeño comedor, en donde ambas mujeres, estaban sentadas sobre cojines y de una fuente común procedían a servirse en sus respectivos platos, al verla parada en el marco de la puerta Masaki, con una seña le indicó que se sentará, en tanto que Yukimi, le proporciono un bol de arroz y un plato con sus respectivos cubiertos y, a fin que ella pudiera servirse de la fuente.

La _**hakozen**_** (mesa-caja)** seguía la configuración tradicional que se basan en la fórmula _ichijū-sansai_. Típicamente se disponen cinco cuencos (chawan) y platos separados antes de la comida. Justo al lado del comensal están el cuenco de arroz a la izquierda y el cuenco de sopa a la derecha. Tras estos hay tres platos planos conteniendo las tres guarniciones, uno al fondo a la izquierda (en el que podría servirse pescado hervido), otro al fondo a la derecha (en el que podría servirse pescado a la plancha), y otro en el centro de la bandeja (en el que podrían servirse verduras hervidas). También se ofrecen frecuentemente vegetales en vinagre, para ser comidos al final de la comida, pero no se cuentan como parte de los tres platos de acompañamiento.

Mito, como heredera que era, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se sentó en posición seiza sobre el cojín más cercano, y tras recitar "¡Itadakimasu!", procedió a romper sus _**hashi**_** (palillos)**, comió como sus anfitriones, en completo silencio, fue tras terminar la comida que Yukimi, le trajo un pequeño abrigo y se lo puso en lo hombros, para luego empezar a recoger todos los servicios utilizados y llevarlos a otro cuarto adjunto, desde donde Mito pudo escuchar el sonido del agua, indicativo que estaba lavando, en ese momento Masaki empezó a hablar,

"Señorita, necesito que me conteste unas cuantas preguntas" dijo Masaki con total seriedad, a lo que Mito asintió, de alguna manera, Mito sintió que la atmosfera no era normal, ella no se encontraba ante una medico cualquiera, de una posada o pueblo, los movimientos, la forma de hablar, eran iguales a los de su madre, cuando hablaban algo serio, de lo que Mito solo pudo sacer una conclusión, Masaki era una kunoichi, probablemente de alto nivel, en su estado de debilidad, no podría escapar de ella, por lo que, como voto de confianza, revelaría algunos aspectos de su historia, y luego intentaría preguntar sus dudas.

"Está bien entiendo, no hay ningún problema" respondió Mito sin vacilación en su voz.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, jovencita?" pregunto con calma Masaki.

"Yo estaba de paso, en _**Aoita no mura **_**(villa de Aoita)**; fui atacada por shinobis del clan Hagoromo, fui salvada por un joven, a partir de allí todo se vuelve borroso" respondió Mito.

Tras esa declaración, Masaki comenzó a reir "Jovencita, sin duda alguna los dioses te están favoreciendo, no puedo contar la cantidad de veces que has estado en peligro de muerte, y ahora estás aquí, recibiendo un tratamiento médico de mí, cuando hay clanes enteros que no conocen mi ubicación, has podido hallarme y salvar tu vida"

"Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted en realidad?" preguntó dudosa Mito, mientras observaba reírse a Masaki.

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de presentarme, mi nombre completo es Rinha Masaki…" dijo Masaki mientras se calmaba.

"¡¿Rinha?! Rinha Masaki, del clan especializado en el ninjutsu médico, pero había escuchado que desaparecieron y que su heredero estaba oculto" dijo asombrada Mito,

"Bueno, en realidad es heredera y soy yo, lo que me lleva la tema principal, Uzumaki Mito-san" dijo Masaki, sorprendiendo una vez más a Mito "¡¿Sorprendida?! Has de saber, que actualmente eres la persona más buscada en el bajo mundo, al parecer muchas personas creen que aun estas viva, a pesar de que es virtualmente imposible sobrevivir a una caída en _**Omogo-gawa **_**(Rio Omogo)**; aunque no se sabe los detalles, el hecho que la información sea conocida tan al sur, es motivo de preocupación" dijo con seriedad Masaki.

"¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!"; fue lo único que pudo decir Mito.

"En realidad, fue fácil, para alguien que ha alcanzado la capacidad de sensor, no es difícil determinar que perteneces al clan Uzumaki, y teniendo en cuenta los rumores que circulan en relación a la heredera Uzumaki que se ha enfrentado a Hagoromo Ginkuma, el _**Gin no Kyojin **_**(Coloso de Plata)** es fácil atar cabos, pues, no hay muchas personas pelirrojas que vengan flotando por el rio Omogo, sin embargo la prueba más certera es la herida venenosa que te enseñé en la mañana" explicó Masaki a una sorprendida Mito.

"¿Cómo una herida puede determinar mi identidad?" preguntó Mito con cautela.

"El veneno que te hemos curado, fue creado por nosotros, el clan Rinha, y fue vendido exclusivamente al clan Hagoromo hace más de veinte años, aunque, ellos saben la forma de crearlo y poseen el antídoto, ellos no lo han revelado a nadie, pues constituye un secreto y una ventaja que su clan posee para enfrentar a sus enemigos, probablemente la herida te la hicieron mientras te perseguían con un kunai, debido a lo avanzado de la infección, presumo que ibas escapando a gran velocidad durante varias horas, haciendo que el veneno se esparza en tu organismo, esa es la razón de porque tienes problemas en sanar, el veneno es tan potente que a pesar de la curación Uzumaki, habrías muerto" dijo con seriedad.

¿Entonces esta es una base del clan Hagoromo? Preguntó con miedo Mito.

"Tranquila, no has escuchado lo que dije, llegaste por _**Omogo-gawa **_**(Rio Omogo)**; y ahora te encuentras _**Hayashi no Kuni **_**(País del Bosque)**, específicamente al sur del país" repuso con calma Masaki.

"¡¿Entonces cómo estoy viva?! ¡Me dijeron que caer en ese rio era un suicidio!" exclamó aterrada Mito.

"Más importante que eso, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo viniendo a este país?" preguntó Masaki evadiendo a la pregunta.

"Bueno… la razón por la que quería venir era…" en ese momento Mito recordó todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo la razón principal, y eso la llenó de angustia "Masaki-san ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? Preguntó Mito con ansiedad

"Tres días desde que los encontramos, tu curación involucró dosis constantes del antídoto en varias partes del cuerpo, además de compresas calientes para estabilizar tu temperatura, de alguna manera, el frio que estuviste expuesta en el rio, impidió que se acelerara el esparcimiento del veneno" respondió con calma Masaki.

"¿Puedo preguntar donde se encuentra la otra persona que me acompañaba?" preguntó Mito queriendo saber acerca de Naruto, la persona que la había salvado de ser capturada

"Si te refieres a ese mocoso rubio, sin modales, dijo que iba a ir a explorar, dijo que retornaría hoy, al atardecer, ya debe estar volviendo; cuando regrese asegúrate de agradecerle, si ese joven, no te hubiera salvado, tu historia sería muy diferente señorita" dijo Masaki al tiempo que se levantaba del cojin dando por finalizada la conversación.

"Masaki-san, yo quería darles las gracias por sus cuidados, estoy segura que entre mis pertenencias, tengo algo de dinero para pagarle el tratamiento…" empezó a decir Mito.

"Si es por el costo de tu tratamiento, no te preocupes, tu compañero ya me ha pagado, ahora recuéstate en el _**futón **_**(colchón japonés)**, y espérale hasta que regrese."; dijo Masaki mientras le daba la espalda a Mito.

"No puedo hacer eso, tengo que darme prisa e irme…" dijo Mito mientras intentaba levantarse del cojín con el fin de pararse.

Fue en ese momento que ocurrió, lo único que pudo ver Mito fue un kunai que se le acercaba rápidamente de la mano de Rinha Masaki, hasta que se detuvo a milímetros de la yugular de la joven, quien solo podía ver con miedo, consternación y terror, como ese filo amenazaba su vida "Te diré dos consejos jovencita, asegúrate de recordarlos perfectamente" dijo Masaki, mientras hundía un poco de filo del kunai en el cuello de Mito "primero, yo sólo dejo ir a mis pacientes si están curados o están muertos, no dejaré que corras; y segundo, ¿A dónde piensas ir, jovencita, si ni siquiera puedes esquivar un atentado contra tu vida de este nivel?; no me interesa sea lo que sea que hayas venido hacer en este país, pero de aquí no sales si no estás curada completamente, ¿Entendido?" concluyó Masaki con una mirada aterradora y que prometía muerte en caso de incumplimiento.

"¡No puede ser…!" dijo aterrada la joven Mito, tan asustada que hasta parecía que se iba a salir el alma de su cuerpo.

"¡Oye! ¡Oye!; Eso fue aterrador Masaki-oba~chan" dijo una voz masculina desde una de las ventanas de la cocina.

Cuando ambas mujeres voltearon vieron al joven rubio que les sonreía con un poco de burla desde el ventanal, mientras comía una manzana.

"¡Mocoso impertinente! Aprende a usar las puertas" gritó la médico peliazul, al tiempo que le lanzaba una serie de objetos de punzantes, que Naruto esquivaba con facilidad, mientras seguía comiendo la manzana, el hecho de esquivar le hacía saltar y hacer piruetas sobre los distintos muebles de la cocina, lo que más le sorprendía a Mito es que a pesar de la cantidad de movimiento, nada se caía o desordenaba, tras unos minutos, ya sea por cansancio, o porque se le habían acabado los proyectiles, Mito sospechaba que era esto último, Masaki, gritó "¡Has lo que quieras, mocoso!" mientras salía furiosa de la habitación.

Después de un momento, en que ambos se encontraran en silencio, y que Naruto comprobara que se encontraban solos, Naruto se volvió hacia Mito "¡¿Qué tal te encuentras Mito?!" dijo con un poco de preocupación.

"Estoy bien, un poco cansada pero ya voy mejorando, Naruto-san, gracias por preocuparte" dijo Mito mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

Naruto suspiró un poco, "Mito, debes descansar, no estás en condiciones de iniciar un viaje en estos momentos, tal vez en la mañana puedas moverte pero ahora es imposible…"

"Pero, Naruto-san, debo llegar con el clan Hyūga, cada segundo cuenta, si ellos pueden prepararse, entonces la información que llevo habrá servido de algo para salvar a mi amiga" dijo Mito con suplica en su voz.

"Entiendo tu preocupación Mito-san, pero si te das cuenta aun estamos dentro del plazo que te fijaste para llegar al clan de tu amiga, además debido al incidente en el rio hemos llegado al sur del sitio donde quieres ir, no nos tomará más de dos días estar allí, es por eso que necesito que descanses" dijo Naruto mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Mito.

"Pero.." intentó replicar Mito, sin embargo, en ese momento, un kunai llegó volando desde el exterior por donde se había ido Yukimi, directo hacia la cabeza de la pelirroja, pero fue detenido por Naruto en pleno vuelo. Cuando ambos miraron en la dirección de donde vino vieron a Yukimi quien se acercaba con una bandeja donde llevaba un almuerzo, que puso enfrente de Naruto mientras le decía con molestia "¡Llegas tarde, Naruto! No dijiste que estarías aquí para el almuerzo, se nos está haciendo tarde para salir" y luego mirando hacia Mito añadió "Si Masaki-shishou te dijo que fueras a la cama es por no pudiste esquivar ninguno de sus ataques, trata de descansar, de esa manera, es posible que te encuentres en mejores condiciones para mañana".

Mientras Naruto almorzaba, Yukimi se encontraba recolectando todos los kunais que su maestra había arrojado a Naruto y los iba guardando en un bolsa, mientras Mito estaba pensando en que tipo de relación tenían Yukimi y Naruto, pues se hablaban mas informalmente y parecía que tuvieran una gran confianza. Una vez que Naruto terminó la comida, continuaron la conversación.

"Me sorprende mucho que te hayas recuperado en tan poco tiempo, ¡En verdad! Nunca había visto nada igual y eso que he estado en múltiples operaciones como alumna de Masaki-shishou, pero de todas maneras no te estarás llevando tu cuerpo al límite ¿verdad?" dijo Yukimi mientras recogía los servicios.

"Te preocupas demasiado, te lo demostré anteayer, estoy perfectamente; ahora solo debemos, planear bien lo que se hará una vez lleguemos al clan Hyūga, además de ultimar los preparativos de esta noche" dijo Naruto

"Bueno, me avisas, iré a prepararme, te espero afuera para que vayamos al pueblo" dijo Yukimi mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior de la casa.

Una vez que Yukimi hubo salido, Naruto dio un gran suspiro y continuó "Mito-san, debes descansar bien, desde este momento si es posible, porque a primera hora de la mañana partiremos rumbo a los terrenos del clan de tu amiga, y eso es sobre lo quiero conversar contigo, ¿Eres consciente que por mucho que lo quieras no podrás hacer una diferencia significativa si vas a ese lugar?" preguntó seriamente haciendo que Mito baje la cabeza.

"Si, sé que mis acciones fueron temerarias en el mejor de los casos, Naruto-san, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que informara al clan acerca de este desarrollo y convencerlos de traer ayuda al clan Hyūga, pero llegados a este punto eso es imposible, pero a pesar de eso no me rendiré, aunque sea en algo, iré a ayudar a mi amiga, a pesar que no pueda hacer diferencia estoy seguro que si no voy me arrepentiré de por vida" dijo Mito con una mirada que expresaba determinación.

"Muy bien, en ese caso, si es que sabes los riesgos en los que te estás metiendo, te ayudaré tal y como te había prometido y cuando todo termine te llevaré sana y salva de regreso con tu familia… nuestra familia" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"Gracias, Naruto-san, en verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que nos conocimos" dijo Mito al tiempo que inclinaba un poco su cabeza en dirección a Naruto como forma de agradecimiento.

"No te preocupes, Mito-san, ahora descansa porque mañana tenemos una gran jornada que recorrer" dijo Naruto mientras ayudaba a Mito a levantarse y la conducía a la habitación donde se encontraba el _**futón **_**(colchón japonés)** preparado debidamente; luego de acostarse, Naruto permaneció unos minutos con ella hasta que se durmió.

Después de unos instantes y tras comprobar que Mito se había dormido, Naruto salió de la habitación y se dirigió al exterior donde se encontró con Yukimi sentada en la entrada de la vivienda "No le has dicho todo lo que has averiguado ¿verdad?" preguntó Yukimi a Naruto al tiempo que se levantaba y lo miraba fijamente.

"Por un momento pensé en decirle, pero eso hubiera sido contraproducente, porque a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar allá no es una simple batalla, sino una verdadera guerra civil, por ello, era mejor no decirle nada, de esa manera no alertaremos a los verdaderos enemigos que tendremos que enfrentar" dijo Naruto con calma.

"¿Estás dispuesto a cumplir tus promesas?" preguntó Yukimi

"Por supuesto, es por ello que estoy haciendo todos estos preparativos, gracias por toda la ayuda Yukimi" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"No es gran cosa, has realizado tu casi todo el trabajo, de todos modos, el día que ustedes llegaron ya me disponía a iniciar mi viaje, así que después de ver tus habilidades, he considerado que estoy más segura viajando contigo" respondió Yukimi con sinceridad.

"Bueno, es hora de comenzar" tras decir esa frase, Naruto y Yukimi, rápidamente saltaron al bosque que rodeaba la casa.

**==============O===============**

Unas horas después y ya bien entrada la noche, Mito despertó nuevamente, esta vez se sintió con más fuerza, fue cuando observó que a pesar de ser de noche, había luz en su cuarto puesto que se había colocado dos lámparas una estaba ubicada en una esquina de la habitación y la otra estaba colgada de una de las vigas de la casa y alumbraba hacia afuera.

Fue en ese momento que un fuerte viento irrumpió en la habitación apagando ambas luces, con lo que el cuarto quedó a oscuras, únicamente iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba, fue en ese momento que Mito, notó que la atmosfera había cambiado radicalmente, se sentía espesa y viciosa, incluso con sus deficientes capacidades sensoriales, ella sentía miedo y terror, si pudiera describirlo bien, se sentía como un pequeño e indefenso animal frente a un depredador.

Mito rápidamente se puso de pie y juntando todo el valor del que era capaz, pudo decir "¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!"; para luego intentar buscar en la penumbra, algún signo de vida, de pronto una fuerte intención de matar, se sintió desde el lado derecho de la habitación, obligando a Mito a voltear por instinto, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de su error y al darse cuenta cometió otro consecutivamente.

Su primer error fue voltearse por instinto ante una intención de matar clara, cuando debería haber buscado algo con lo que defenderse, el segundo fue quedarse parada en ese mismo lugar cuando pudo haber intentado prepararse para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Mito no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, estando en un estado tan indefenso, llegó una voz que la descolocó "¿Sucede algo, Mito-san?" era la voz de la doctora Masaki que se encontraba en la puerta que conectaba al exterior.

Cuando Mito quiso responder a fin de explicarle la situación que había vivido, la perdió de vista, solo para verla volar hacia su dirección, con un kunai afilado en su mano derecha y preparándose para hacer un movimiento fluido, en dirección a su cuello, con la intención de rebanarle el cuello.

Mito a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque, moviendo hacia la derecha junto con el kunai, y aprovechando ese movimiento para alejarse de su atacante, después Masaki siguió atacando, a medida que Mito bloqueaba los ataques, ella sólo podía ver destellos de los ataques "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" pregunto Mito mientras seguía siendo atacada.

"¡Como pensaba eres en verdad muy tonta e ingenua! Pero esta vez no hay nadie que pueda salvarte, Mito-san" dijo Masaki mientras continuaba sus ataques, Mito estaba conmocionada pues le resultaba increíble que fuera puesta contra las cuerdas, por una mujer que solo tenia un kunai en sus manos.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó casi al borde del grito Mito

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Dices, acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, tu cabeza tiene una enorme recompensa, los rumores en el bajo mundo se han extendido con una inusual rapidez, desde que has participado en la batalla con Ginkuma, y has sobrevivido, pese a que él no deja sobrevivientes, yo creo que te has puesto solita la cuerda en el cuello" dijo Masaki con una calma apabullante

"¿Por qué ahora? Tuviste muchas oportunidades mientras estaba inconsciente" replicó rápidamente Mito, mientras cogía algunos de los instrumentos que había en el estante cercano y bloqueaba rápidamente algunos de los cortes que le infringía Masaki.

"Supongo que te puedo responder a eso, es porque hace poco me he enterado de los rumores, pero más importante, era por tu guardián rubio, ese chico sí que es habilidoso, ahora que de acuerdo al plan Yukimi lo ha alejado, es el momento perfecto para liquidarte" respondió Masaki mientras seguía su ataque.

Mito no tenía forma de saber que había ocurrido los días que estuvo inconsciente por lo que no pudo rebatir la afirmación que le decía Masaki, incrementando su ansiedad, poco a poco, sus movimientos iban disminuyendo, hasta que finalmente Mito se detuvo, en ese instante Masaki aprovechó para llevar el kunai a su cuello, ante esta acción Mito solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, eso desconcertó por un instante a Masaki

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?" dijo Masaki mientras hundía un poco el kunai en el cuello de Mito llegando a extraer un poco de sangre de ella que se escurrió por su cuello "¿acaso quieres morir?"

"No, ahora lo comprendo" dijo Mito con sus ojos aun cerrados "Se que eres fuerte, en estos momentos no importa lo que haga no soy rival para ti, en este corto periodo de tiempo, has podido matarme unas cincuenta… no, unas sesenta y cinco veces; ya que no lo has hecho significa que no estás aquí para matarme" dijo Mito con tranquilidad, haciendo que toda la ansiedad que sentía se esfumara.

"¿Estas dispuesta a bajar completamente tu guardia, basado solo en suposiciones?" replicó Masaki hundiendo un milímetro mas el kunai.

"Si, porque no siento ninguna ansia de matar, pero si me equivocara, entonces también estaría bien, porque si muriera aquí significaría que esto es todo lo que puedo avanzar, después de todo la vida de un shinobi está ligada a la muerte. Ese es nuestro destino" dijo Mito abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a Masaki.

Durante unos minutos ambas miradas se enfrentaron, hasta que Mito pudo escuchar débilmente al principio, el sonido de una risa "jejejeje JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Muy bien! ¡Felicitaciones! Has pasado esta prueba; en cierto modo hay que tener unos buenos sentidos para determinar tu propia debilidad y tener valor para rendirse frente a un enemigo que no puedes vencer; en este mundo shinobi, únicamente se sobrevive siguiendo estos dos principios, aquellos que solo se enfrentan sin pensar ante un enemigo son los primeros que mueren" explicó Masaki mientras retiraba el kunai y la atmosfera se relajaba un poco.

"Creo que me recuperado casi totalmente, Masaki-sensei" dijo Mito viendo a Masaki prender la lámpara de la habitación.

"Aun te falta descansar, por otra parte aun tengo preguntas que hacerte" dijo Masaki mientras Mito volvía al _**futón **_**(colchón japonés)**.

"Yukimi-san me dijo que usted solía revisar la recuperación de los pacientes lanzándoles kunais u otros objetos afilados para determinar que estuvieran plenamente curados"

"Es cierto, pero sabes, esa no es la única razón por la que te he atacado, y ahora que has nombrado a Yukimi, creo que es un buen momento para hablar ese punto" dijo Masaki sorprendiendo a Mito "Sabes, llevo de conocer a Yukimi toda una vida, me atrevo a decir que la he cuidado como si fuera mi hija. Con toda honestidad, debo despreciarlos… no, debo despreciarte por intentar llevártela; mas aun a un lugar como una guerra entre el clan Hyūga y el clan Hagoromo" en ese punto la atmosfera de la habitación volvió a ser pesada y Mito reconoció que era el mismo instinto asesino que sintió al inicio.

"De que habla, yo jamás…" dijo Mito sin entender del todo la situación, y era lógico, de todas la información que había podido reunir desde que había despertado en ningún momento Yukimi había expresado algún deseo de acompañarlos, sin embargo frente a una situación desventajosa Mito tuvo que tirar ese razonamiento, y asumir que, durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, Yukimi habría expresado el deseo de acompañarlos, probablemente Naruto la había convencido de alguna manera.

En el instante en que ese pensamiento se hizo claro en su mente, todo el escenario se hizo claro en su mente, puesto que, desde su perspectiva, Naruto no tenía un interés tan profundo en ayudar al clan de su amiga, de hecho la única razón por la que estaba de acuerdo era porque se lo había prometido a ella. Por esa razón, era comprensible la ira de Masaki hacia ella como la causante de un posible sufrimiento hacia la persona que consideraba como una hija.

"Su madre apenas podía hablar, con su último aliento me pidió que la cuidara, si la viera marcharse hacia un destino incierto estoy segura que estaría con el corazón roto; no puedo perdonar eso. Es por ello que, en el momento en que Yukimi vuelva, se tomará una decisión importante, te voy a probar a mi manera, no tienes elección, si la respuesta que me vas a dar la considero errónea o insuficiente, te mataré y le diré a Yukimi y a Naruto-san que te has ido e impediré que Yukimi te busque" continuó Masaki

"Eso es irrazonable, Yukimi…" intentó decir Mito antes de ser interrumpida por Masaki.

"¡Silencio! Tu vida cuelga de un hilo. Ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir inmiscuyéndote en la guerra entre esos dos clanes?" preguntó seriamente Masaki.

Mito observó la expresión de Masaki y lo que vio la aterró, sus ojos eran los de una asesina, ese sólo hecho la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, y también le indicó que Masaki no estaba jugando, si su respuesta era imprudente, ella moriría, tal y como había dicho anteriormente, Mito no era rival para Masaki. Pero a su vez, también la llenó de determinación, por ello cerro sus ojos y meditó antes de constestar.

"Es posible que, desde el punto de vista de una persona normal, esto no tenga nada que ver conmigo, de hecho podría decirse que soy una persona egoísta, ya que una guerra entre clanes es relativamente común en la era en que vivimos, pero yo no lo pienso así, en el clan Hyūga tengo una amiga, a la que no quiero ver morir si hacer nada, es por eso que iré; iré a salvarla, mi presencia no afectará mucho en esa guerra pero aun así, siento que una parte importante de mi moriría si es que no voy, esa es mi manera de pensar, siento haber involucrado a otros en mi decisión, así que le ofrezco mi vida si mi respuesta no le ha satisfecho" dijo Mito con determinación.

"¿Incluso si esa decisión acaba con tu vida?" preguntó Masaki

"Apuesto mi vida, en esta decisión no me voy a rendir" replicó Mito

"¿Por qué vas tan lejos? Eres una heredera de un clan importante, es posible que ni siquiera sea necesario que pises un campo de batalla, ¿Para qué arriesgar tu futuro?" preguntó levemente intrigada Masaki

"Es porque no quiero sentirme impotente frente al flujo que sigue este mundo, he perdido personas valiosas, que me protegieron y aun ahora Naruto-san lo ha vuelto hacer, no quiero eso, quiero caminar a la luz del sol y proteger todo lo que es querido para mí, ese es mi deseo y mi _**nindou **_**(camino ninja)**" dijo Mito mirando fijamente a Masaki.

Tras esta declaración Masaki solo pudo suspirar, sin responder, se levantó de su posición y fue a otro de los cuartos de la casa; después de unos minutos regresó con un sobre y un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta roja. Mito pudo sentir que todo el ambiente se había disipado, aun así no bajo la guardia en ningún momento.

"Mito-san, he aceptado tu respuesta, cada persona tiene derecho a vivir su vida de la manera en que la ha elegido; ahora pasemos al último tema, te diré el último deseo de la madre de Yukimi…" dijo Masaki mientras volvia a sentarse y ponía ambos objetos entre ellas. La conversación duró unos quince minutos, pasados los cuales Mito volvió a descansar a fin de estar lista para el día siguiente.

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**HAYASHI NO KUNI – CASA DE LA DOCTORA MASAKI**

Tras volver a dormir Mito no se había dado cuenta, de cuando había regresado Naruto y Yukimi, sólo sintió que la despertaban con un ligero toque en su hombro, cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que Naruto se encontraba totalmente vestido, ya no llevaba su traje negro con el que lo había conocido en su lugar llevaba un kimono masculino, tras saludarse él se fue afuera de la casa.

Cuando se despertó completamente, se sintió completamente bien, a diferencia de ayer, en que apenas y podía sentir su cuerpo, tras desperezarse se dirigió a la cocina, donde un frugal desayuno la esperaba "Aun te encuentras un poco débil, es mejor que no comas comidas pesadas muy de mañana" fue lo que escuchó a su espalda, tras voltear vio a Masaki con una bandeja de agua en sus manos.

Tras desayunar _**natto**_ y hacer su aseo personal, Mito se vistió con su ropa shinobi, pues durante los días que estuvo al cuidado de la doctora Masaki, le habían prestado un kimono blanco, y observó que tanto Naruto como Yukimi ya habían completado sus preparaciones.

"Naruto-san ¿Por qué estas vestido con un kimono tradicional?" preguntó Mito

"Bueno, Mito-san, el plan es hacernos pasar por viajeros, en el caso en que hayan sensores entre los mercenarios que seguramente nos intentan encontrar, solo verán a dos simples viajeros protegidos por una shinobi, por lo que no causaremos revuelo durante el viaje" contestó Naruto

"Estoy segura que lo sabes, pero lo repetiré Mito-san, en el bajo mundo ustedes son muy buscados pero no tienen una descripción certera de su apariencia, por lo que aunque existan mercenarios buscándolos, basta con una capucha que oculte tu rostro para que no se den cuenta" explicó Yukimi mirando a Mito.

"Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo ser también yo una viajera?" replicó Mito sin entender completamente la situación.

"Es simple, es porque nosotros podemos ocultar nuestro chakra fácilmente, algo que no puedes hacer de forma perfecta" respondió Yukimi cierta ironía

"Bueno, vámonos con suerte avanzaremos una gran distancia" dijo Naruto antes que se formara una pelea con lo que los tres procedieron a salir de la casa.

Para Mito, era la primera vez que salía al exterior de la casa, vio que ésta poseía dos pisos, y era la única en el lugar, cerca de ella había una pequeña fogata, cuyos leños estaban totalmente consumidos y sobre la cual había un gran trípode de donde colgaba un caldero enorme. Toda la casa estaba rodeada por el bosque y no veía un sendero marcado por ningún lado, por lo que suponía que Yukimi iba a ser su guía.

Masaki los acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras tanto, Yukimi se había parado a unos metros frente a ella, Naruto y Mito se hallaban un poco alejados de la escena "Masaki-shishou, me convertiré en una shinobi, viajaré con ellos y conoceré el mundo con mis propios ojos. Gracias por todas sus enseñanzas, le juro que no la defraudaré" dijo mientras se inclinaba ante ella en un acto de despedida

Tras mirarla tranquilamente Masaki respondió "Te he enseñado todas las bases del mundo shinobi, pero a medida que vayas avanzando, tendrás que dominar tu propio estilo. Cuídate y recuerda hazle caso a tu corazón, es tu mejor consejero" luego de ello Yukimi se enderezó y volteando empezó a caminar.

Luego de ello, Mito y Naruto se acercaron rápidamente a despedirse "Gracias Masaki-san, por todos los cuidados que nos ha dado" dijo Naruto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

"Hump, debes ser más respetuoso mocoso" respondió Masaki con una ligera sonrisa, luego de ello miró hacia Mito "Mito-san, te daré un último consejo, en este mundo shinobi, hay muchas cosas que están mal, a menudo es muy cruel con aquellos que tienen sueños, Cuídense, como una petición de su shishou, le encargo a mi discípula Yukimi" finalizó Masaki dando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Desde el comienzo del bosque Yukimi, volteó a ver la escena de la despedida y esperó a que Naruto y Mito la alcancen, después con un último pensamiento los guió para atravesar el bosque _"Sayonara Masaki-shishou, nunca olvidaré sus enseñanzas"_

Masaki observó mientras el grupo se perdía en el bosque y entró en la casa _"Suerte Yukimi"_

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**HAYASHI NO KUNI – CAMINO RURAL HACIA EL CLAN HYŪGA**

Durante las primeras etapas del viaje, habían recorrido el bosque saltando y avanzando rápidamente, casi después de una hora llegaron al camino principal, Mito observó que aunque claramente era de día, el sol aun no se veía por ningún lado y mucho menos con la niebla a su alrededor, y fue allí cuando empezaron a caminar, después de unos instantes en que tanto Naruto como Yukimi, verificaron los alrededores, aumentaron la velocidad, pudiendo avanzar tramos más largos en poco tiempo, siempre al amparo de la niebla circundante, Mito pudo notar que, a pesar que se encontraban en un carretera principal, aun no habían indicios de gente, además, por momentos se volvían a internar en el bosque. Siguieron en esa velocidad, por una hora más hasta que la niebla empezó a disiparse.

En ese momento Yukimi le susurró algo en el oído de Naruto, él asintió en respuesta y levantando la manga derecha del kimono que utilizaba, Mito pudo ver que Naruto estaba usando los vendajes de su traje ninja, en la parte central se encontraba un sello, que Mito reconoció como uno de almacenamiento, tras tocar con sus dedos el sello, hubo una gran explosión de humo que después de disiparse reveló una enorme caja rectangular de por lo menos un metro de largo, y tras un asentimiento de Yukimi, se la ofreció a Mito.

"¿Qué pasa?" fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Mito ante ese raro accionar

"Es entrenamiento Mito-san, favorecerá en mis planes" indicó Yukimi con una mirada fija.

De mala gana Mito agarró la caja dándose cuenta que no pesaba mucho y era livina además de contar con un sujetador por lo que se puso la caja a la espalda y siguieron caminando, conforme la niebla se disipo totalmente, el sol radiante los empezaba a banar con su calor, fue allí, que para aligerar el ambiente Mito inició una conversación.

"Entonces Yukimi-san, ¿Qué nos puedes contar de _**Hayashi no Kuni **_**(País del Bosque)**?"

"¿Qué es lo quisieras saber Mito-san?" preguntó Yukimi mientras caminaba.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida en este país?" replicó Mito con calma.

"Aun no estoy preparada para contar aspectos de mi vida Mito-san, pero si te puedo contar algo de este país; para empezar _**Hayashi no Kuni **_**(País del Bosque)**, es una tierra que se encuentra entre Uzu no Kuni y Hi no Kuni, como su nombre lo indica, es una tierra en donde abundan los bosques, es por ello que la economía de este país está por los suelos, puesto que existen pocos claros y estos no son muy extensos, por lo que desde hace mucho tiempo la agricultura no es buena en esta región, en diversas partes, se han talado varias partes de los bosques, pero aun así por alguna razón, los cultivos no florecen, así que sobrevivimos, vendiendo madera de nuestros bosques a cambio de cargas de alimento de Hi no Kuni, en verdad es algo deplorable"

"Suena muy mal" dijo Mito con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Siguieron su camino, a paso normal, en algunos casos deteniéndose a ratos para observar el paisaje, a menudo Mito le preguntaba a Yukimi sobre todo lo que no sabía, a lo que ella contestaba con calma.

Después de unas dos horas de caminata el sol seguía su recorrido en el cielo y allí que Mito pudo calcular que eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, al mismo tiempo los tres vieron una posada, que por la cantidad de caballos y carretas en sus alrededores, debía ser un lugar que frecuentaban los mercaderes y los viajeros que transitaban en _**Hayashi no Kuni **_**(País del Bosque)**, donde decidieron descansar un rato a la vez que comían algo.

Al entrar en la posada lo primero que observó Mito, fue que era un gran salón con columnas de madera para soportar la estructura, y los comensales estaban en diferentes tatamis (tapiz acolchonado propio de Japón); de inmediato una de las empleadas se dirigió a ellos y los invitó a entrar ubicándolos en uno de los tatamis vacios, casi en el centro del salón; después de tomar su pedido, se alejo rápidamente, la mayoría de los comensales se encontraban hablando alegremente, mientras las empleadas iban llevando los alimentos en bandejas de madera, esperaron hasta que les trajeron su pedido.

La cocina tradicional del continente está dominada por el arroz blanco. Cualquier otro platillo servido durante una comida se considera un platillo secundario. Éstos se sirven para realzar el sabor del arroz. Un desayuno tradicional, consiste en una sopa de _miso_ (miso shiro), arroz, y un vegetal encurtido. La comida más común, sin embargo, se llama _**ichijū-sansai**_** ("una sopa, tres platillos secundarios")** con una técnica de preparación diferente para cada uno. Los tres platillos secundarios son normalmente _**sashimi**_** (pescado crudo)**, un platillo a la parrilla, y un platillo cocido a fuego lento. Esta visión única de la comida se refleja en la organización de los recetarios tradicionales. Los capítulos están organizados según las técnicas culinarias: comidas fritas, comidas al vapor, comidas a la parrilla, por ejemplo, también hay, usualmente, capítulos dedicados a las sopas, el sushi, el arroz, los tallarines, y los dulces.

Aunque usualmente, las posadas acompañaban las comidas principales como, desayuno, almuerzo y cena con un espectáculo artístico, principalmente musical, sin embargo, Yukimi observó que no había ninguno y el único sonido que se observaba era el de las conversaciones, por lo que rápidamente acabó su comida y fue a hablar con los propietarios de la posada, los cuales eran una pareja de mediana edad, quienes tras una pequeña conversación asintieron emocionados.

Fue entonces que Yukimi volvió y tras llevarse la caja de madera se fue al fondo del salón donde el propietario acomodaba una alfombra, mientras que la mujer encendía dos lámparas, para iluminar el lugar, ante esto varios de los comensales, observaron extrañados hasta que Yukimi se subió al estrado y se sentó en la alfombra con las piernas entrecruzadas, procediendo a abrir la coja sacó una _**biwa**_** (instrumento musical de cuerda parecido a la bandurria, pero de caja más grande y sonido menos agudo que ella), **después de ello, empezó a tocar lentamente al principio y luego a intervalos hasta que cogió el ritmo, minetras tocaba la mayoría de las personas, se quedaban prendados de la melodía, durante el concierto nadie decía una sola palabra, el sonido de la biwa que Yukimi, tocaba era verdaderamente bello y alegre.

Incluso Naruto, que escuchaba la melodía del instrumento por primera vez, sentía que esta era relajante y pacífica, en tanto que Mito, se sentía transportada a un bosque lleno de cerezos sakura, incluso podía el ambiente de las hojas cayendo a su alrededor, nadie supo cuánto tiempo pasó, Yukimi seguía tocando el biwa, mientras los comensales bebían sake, hasta que el concierto culminó y todos estallaron en aplausos.

Tras levantarse Yukimi dio una reverencia a sus espectadores, y fue directamente donde el propietario para agradecer la oportunidad.

"No, no, fue en verdad un gran placer haber escuchado su biwa" respondió el dueño de la posada dando una reverencia, luego tras dar pagar su consumo salieron de la misma.

Tras caminar unos minutos y mientras se alejaban de la posada, Mito se atrevió a preguntar "Yukimi-san, ¿Por qué diste ese espectáculo en la posada?"

"Bueno, podría decir que es una de mis aficiones, y es muy relajante ¿acaso lo hice mal?" respondió Yukimi, mientras seguía caminando.

"No, no, fue maravilloso, yo solo tenía curiosidad" dijo Mito

"Mito-san ¿tienes algún pasatiempo en particular?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

"Ya que estamos dirigiéndonos hacia el territorio del clan, debo preguntarte algunas cosas ¿Cuántas misiones has realizado Mito-san?" preguntó Yukimi con un poco de seriedad.

"Bueno he realizado cinco misiones" dijo Mito sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes.

"¿Experiencia de batalla?" preguntó rápidamente Naruto.

"Bueno…" dijo Mito mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla intentando recordar "Principalmente bandidos en las fronteras de Hi no Kuni" respondió tranquilamente.

"Me estás diciendo que no tienes experiencia en batallas de vida o muerte y estas dirigiéndonos hacia una zona de guerra entre shinobis" dijo Yukimi con furia.

"Puedo no tener experiencia pero, si se luchar" replico casi gritando Mito "No soy ninguna inútil, puedo saber la diferencia entre mi oponente y yo"

"Bueno, lo comprobaremos pronto" fue lo único que replico Yukimi.

Después de una hora llegaron a un pequeño cañón de unos dos metros de profundidad donde las rocas estaban esparcidas por varios sitios, tras bajar la pendiente siguieron caminando, la conversación se reanudo cuando Yukimi le preguntó si había matado a alguna persona sea bandido o shinobi y Mito había contestado que no lo había hecho generándose otra discusión.

"Ese no es el problema, aunque dices ser capaz, hay muchos mercenarios bandidos y shinobis que pueden haber alcanzado tu nivel, de hecho de no haber sido por Naruto-san, ya estarías capturada por el clan Hagoromo"

"Pero, ya te he contado que fui perseguida por cincuenta shinobis, y además fui envenenada; es por eso que aun no saco a relucir todas mis habilidades" replicó Mito

"Si te encuentras con alguien que sea más fuerte y tenga malas intenciones…" empezó a decir Yukimi cuando de pronto paró la conversación.

Naruto también sintió las malas intenciones que se generaban desde una posición elevada, pudo contar tres firmas de chakra que los estaban acechando, por la forma en que Yukimi paró la conversación, ella también debía haberlos sentido.

"Siéntense… finjan que estamos hablando" susurró Yukimi mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

Después de un instante de desconcierto Mito obedeció "Hay tres enemigos siguiéndonos" indicó Yukimi en un susurro.

Desde la posición en la que acechaban los bandidos, el líder dijo "Tres jóvenes, dos civiles y una shinobi que los protege" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

"No es un poco peligroso, jefe" indicaron al unísono las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban

"Para nada, recuerden el objetivo es la pelirroja de la biwa, ganaremos un dineral si la vendemos en el mercado negro" dijo el mercenario que llevaba un kimono negro que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa sin mangas.

"Bien, nuestros días de pobreza terminaron" dijo alegremente una de las mujeres.

"Si hay que despedazarlos" dijo la otra mujer.

"Mito-san no intentes buscarlos, o se darán cuenta" dijo Naruto a lo cual Mito asintió

"¿Cómo es que lo sentiste?" preguntó intrigada Mito a Yukimi

"Dejó escapar un pequeño instinto asesino; ellos vieron a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes indefensos y se relajaron durante un instante, además nos han estado siguiendo desde la posada" explicó Yukimi con calma.

"¿Acaso no significa eso que son debiles?"

"El problema es que inmediatamente volvieron a ocultar su presencia, fue solo un ligero instinto asesino que rápidamente ocultaron, así que son bastante buenos" replicó Yukimi

"_Ni siquiera pude sentir su presencia, mucho menos hubiera podido localizar su ubicación, y Naruto y Yukimi lo pudieron hacer ¿acaso soy muy débil?"_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo Mito mientras agachaba la mirada "¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?" dijo Mito con un ligero respeto en la forma de hablar como si se dirigiera a un superior en una misión.

"_¡Eso fue bastante rápido, puede asimilar la situación, parece que no es simple fanfarronería! Esta chica es brillante"_ evaluó mentalmente Yukimi mientras observaba a Mito "¿Qué opinan ustedes?"

Naruto que se había mantenido callado respondió "Creo que debemos separarnos en dos grupos, uno que proteja a Mito y el otro que se enfrente al enemigo, dado que ambos somos sensores, tanto Yukimi como yo podemos hacer el trabajo; además los enemigos se han mostrado cautelosos por la presencia de tres personas, si nos separamos le daremos una falsa abertura al enemigo que podemos aprovechar."

"Bueno, tienes toda la razón, pero tanto Mito como yo hemos visto tus habilidades, es por ello que me luciré un poco, si voy por mi cuenta, estará completamente garantizado que el enemigo me atacará" indicó Yukimi.

"¡Eh! ¿Por qué?" pregunto Mito desconcertada

"Porque era mi objetivo después de todo, el espectáculo que di en la posada era para asegurarme que tantos mercenarios había por la zona, si ven a alguien con un poco de talento, automáticamente la secuestran para venderla en el mercado negro, asi que son mercenarios comunes y no los que estaban buscándolos específicamente a ustedes" explicó Yukimi "Es por eso, que yo iré al sur y ustedes al norte, caminen unos quinientos metros hacia ese pilar de rocas y después vuelvan a mi dirección ocultando su presencia"

"¡Entiendo!, acechar al acechador…" dijo Mito cuando sorpresivamente Yukimi le dio una bofetada a Naruto que le volteo el rostro. "¡¿Eh?!" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces vayan por ese camino!" dijo Yukimi con una voz muy fuerte."¡Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes! Adios"

"¡Si piérdete! No nos interesa ¡No te queremos más por aquí!" replico Naruto con un poco de ira "¡Vamonos, Mito-san!"

"_Oh, estaban actuando"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Mito antes de seguir tras de él

"¡Hasta luego, estúpida!" fue lo último que dijo Naruto mientras los grupos se dividían en dos y cada uno iba por senderos opuestos.

Mientras Naruto y Mito se dirigían al pilar esta tenía mucho en que pensar, nunca en su vida como shinobi había pensado con antelación las cosas, y sin embargo Yukimi había hecho planeaciones precisas para determinar la situación de peligro en la que se encontraban, mientras Naruto, no solo era fuerte sino que también tenía buenos planes; esos pensamientos la desesperanzaban un poco.

Una vez que llegaron al pilar Naruto volteó "Apresurémonos en volver, Mito-san"

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde Yukimi se encontraba, estaba rodeada por los mercenarios, las dos mujeres se hallaban tan solo a tres metros a sus costados en tanto que el hombre se encontraba a diez mirando la situación.

"Mira esa mujer, su cabello rojo me molesta, te lo raparé maldita" dijo una de las mujeres con una cuchilla en su mano

"Si, hermana, hay que rajarle la cara, tal vez me quede con uno de sus ojos" con una navaja

"Ríndanse, y no serán lastimadas" dijo Yukimi tranquilamente cerrando sus ojos.

En ese momento, el mercenario varón se dio cuenta de algo extraño, _"La calma con la que afronta la situación era abrumadoramente tranquila, si solo fuera una persona normal y débil, como pensábamos, debería estar aterrorizada, esa actitud se parece más a la de… ¡Maldición! ¡Es una shinobi!"_ pensó alarmado "¡Aléjense de ella!"

Pese a la advertencia las dos mujeres se lanzaron imprudentemente hacia Yukimi, quien desapareció unos instantes de sus vistas, antes siquiera que se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado sus respectivas amas estaban incrustadas en sus corazones, matándolas al instante. El hombre solo pudo observar con terror la velocidad de la joven.

"_No tengo oportunidad contra ella, puedo ver la fuerza que ha alcanzado gracias a un fuerte entrenamiento intensivo"_ fue lo que pensó el mercenario, mientras se ponía de rodillas y sacaba todas sus armas incluidas las ocultas y las ordenaba en un costado, luego de dar una reverencia se paró y se puso en una posición de batalla "Mi espíritu de luchador me obliga a desafiarte a un duelo" dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Yukimi.

"Parece que no eres un bandido cualquiera… ¡Muy bien!" contestó Yukimi mientras aceptaba el desafío y se ponía en posición de batalla.

En ese momento llegaron Naruto y Mito, quien observó, con un poco de miedo las figuras de las dos mujeres muertes y la inminente lucha uno a uno entre Yukimi y el mercenario; sin saber que esa lucha iba a marcar el verdadero inicio de su vida como shinobi.

Durante unos instantes ambos se miraron fijamente, si aviso alguno, el mercenario se lanzó contra Yukimi en un ataque frontal lanzando su palma directamente contra la cabeza de ella, sin embargo Yukimi, de forma hábil esquivo su ataque moviéndose a la izquierda mientras con su brazo derecho extendido se apoyaba en el brazo del atacante, su palma izquierda levantaba el brazo del mercenario haciéndolo volar unos metros con su cabeza hacia abajo y antes que cayera al piso utilizo su palma derecha para infringir un daño severo en la espalda del bandido; el impacto hizo que el atacante expulsara un poco de sangre y cayera de frente al suelo.

"Considérate afortunado, si hubiera usado chakra estarías muerto" dijo Yukimi observando al mercenario en el suelo, y luego sin perder de vista a su oponente "Mito-san, durante la pelea ¿Qué fue lo primero que viste?"

"Solo llegue a ver al tipo volando por los aires"; respondió Mito con sinceridad _"Este hombre no era para nada débil ¡Es solo que ella es demasiado fuerte!"_ pensó Mito

"En términos de nivel shinobi, este mercenario sería de nivel principiante; hubiera sido un final lamentable para ti si te hubieras enfrentado sola, entonces te pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará tu buena suerte?"

"Creo que tienes razón, no estoy preparada para este nivel de combate, me podrías decir, por favor, ¿Cómo mejorar?" dijo Mito con súplica.

"¿Así que por fin te decidiste? Bien, no es tan simple, pero hay algo que debes mejorar antes de meterte en un combate, ignoro cómo te habrán enseñado, pero si quieres aprender, mi método es muy rudo ¿Estás preparado?" indicó con seriedad Yukimi.

"Si, aceptaré cualquier condición con tal de hacerme más fuerte" dijo Mito con determinación

Justo en ese momento el mercenario reaccionó tosiendo levemente, ante ello, Mito se puso en guardia

"Naruto-san, crees que puedes formar una barrera aquí" pregunto Yukimi

"Sin ningún problema" contestó Naruto para luego unir sus manos y recitar "_**Kekkei Fūinjutsu: **__**Hachigyō Sōgai**_**(Sellado de Barrera: ****Ocho Capas, Dos Dimensiones****)"**; para luego poner sus manos al suelo y que unos complejos símbolos que Mito reconoció como un técnica de sellado se extendieron en cuatro direcciones diferentes casi como si fueran los cuatro puntos cardinales "Este sellado de barrera tiene el poder de borrar de las mentes de todos los seres, incluso de su subconsciente, la simple presencia de todo lo que se encuentra en su interior de la barrera; en otras palabras nadie va poder entrar desde el exterior, ni siquiera van a saber que alguien está aquí en este lugar" explicó Naruto a los presentes mientras una barrera de color naranja se levantaba a por lo menos unos cuatro metros de altura en un cuadrante de veinte metros cuadrados

"Eso es asombroso Naruto-san, conoces tantas habilidades de sellado" dijo Mito totalmente impresionada, tanto que hasta que parecía que le brillaban los ojos.

"Si terminas esta prueba, te mostraré una técnica aún mas asombrosa Mito-san" dijo Naruto con un cálida sonrisa.

"Lo prometes" dijo Mito ilusionada

"Por supuesto, ya sabes que nunca rompo mis problemas" dijo Naruto levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha

"¡Bueno está decidido!" dijo Yukimi con una sonrisa, para luego mirar hacia el mercenario "Te voy a dar una oportunidad, ¡Tienes que esquivar los ataque de esta señorita hasta mañana a la puesta del sol! Si lo logras, dejaré que te vayas con vida; por el contrario si caes inconsciente o ya no te puedes levantar… te mataré" indicó con severidad.

"Solo tengo que esquivar sus ataques, ¿verdad?; ¿no importa lo que le haga yo a ella?" dijo el mercenario dejando escapar un marcado instinto asesino mientras observaba a Mito fijamente con la intención de intimidarla

"Claro" dijo Yukimi, ante la consternación de Mito "Pero sólo hay una regla, si intentas escapar de la barrera, pierdes, en consecuencia te mato"

"Yukimi, creo que ayudaré a Mito-san, no puedo dejar que muera, sin embargo dejaré que asuma la mayor cantidad del trabajo, ¿estás de acuerdo?" consultó Naruto.

"Bueno debido al corto tiempo, lo permitiré" dijo Yukimi mientras subía a un pilar de dos metros de alto y se paraba a observar el entrenamiento.

Yukimi observó al mercenario "Eres el Cazador de Recompensas Seidou, ¿no es así?"; a lo que el bandido asintió "También hay una recompensa por tu cabeza; eres un brutal asesino… ¡Comiencen!"

"Mito-san, el sentido de este entrenamiento es la mejora de tus reflejos, en un combate real, no siempre enfrentaras a rivales con tu mismo poder, en la mayoría de ocasiones, te enfrentarás sola a oponentes de mucho mayor nivel, ahora antes de atacar debes medir tu agilidad contra la suya, buscando su punto ciego, observa primero, atacaré con tu misma velocidad, presta debida atención" dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba con rapidez moderada por detrás de Seidou, quien al tenerlo cerca, utilizó un kunai y lanzó dos rápidos cortes circulares que Naruto esquivó doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás y alejándose dando pequeños saltos hasta mantenerse a una distancia segura, tras el esfuerzo realizado Seidou cayó sobre sus rodillas agarrándose el costado y respirando pesadamente.

Mito observó con asombro cómo a pesar de haber esquivado el ataque, un pequeño corte en la mejilla de Naruto la alertó de la asombrosa velocidad del herido Seidou _"Si yo hubiera atacado de esa manera, ¡Habría perdido mi ojo!; ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan rápido si está tan herido?"_ pensó con asombro y un poco de miedo; "Mito-san ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¡Intenta recuperarse de sus heridas! ¿Vas a permitir que lo haga?" escuchó decir a Naruto, esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos y tras esperar un espasmo del enemigo atacó de frente; sin embargo no esperó que la mano con la que se agarró el costado tuviera otro kunai con el que volvió a lanzar otro golpe circular que Mito esquivó por un pelo, pues cuando observó su movimiento detuvo su carga y eso la salvo de una herida mortal.

"_¡Es muy rápido! No puedo acercarme a él…"_ fue lo que pensó Mito tratando de hallar una solución a sus problema. Naruto mirando su dilema pensó en darle una idea para probar su discernimiento "Mito-san hagamos de esto una pelea de resistencia" dijo cogiendo una pequeña piedra

"¿Resistencia?" replicó Mito confundida.

"Descansa un poco. Yo lo vigilaré y usaré estas piedras para atacar, después cambiaremos cada cierto tiempo para cansarlo" explicó Naruto.

"_Idiotas, esto es exactamente lo que necesito… si puedo descansar de esta forma al menos podré recuperarme lo suficiente, y acabar con la chiquilla en poco tiempo"_ fue lo que pensó Seidou mientras intentaba descansar su cuerpo.

"No eso no funcionará, porque eso es lo que busca él" replicó Mito

"¿Cuál es la razón de que pienses de esa forma?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

"Porque, aunque no se mucho de las batallas de resistencia, cuando propusiste tu plan de ataque, el se relajo visiblemente" dijo Mito con convicción.

Naruto sonrió "¡Muy bien, Mito-san! Estas aprendiendo a evaluar la situación, eso es algo te ayudará mucho en tus futuras peleas" elogió a Mito.

Durante el resto del entrenamiento, Mito continuó sus ataques contra Seidou sin descanso siendo respaldada por Naruto, conforma iban pasando las horas, Naruto evaluaba la velocidad y reflejos de Mito, viendo que Mito se estaba acostumbrando gradualmente a la velocidad del mercenario, tanto así que poco a poco él fue reduciendo las veces en que la ayudaba hasta que cercano a la noche Mito podía conectar algunas patadas que eran bloqueadas pero que constituían un gran avance en su velocidad.

"_¡Esa chica tiene demasiada energía!; ¡a este paso, no tendré tiempo para descansar!"_ fue lo que pensó un agotado Seidou mientras observaba a Mito volver a cargar contra él.

"_Seidou puede que esté herido, pero ponerlo incómodo en tan sólo medio día, sigue siendo impresionante. Solo cuando uno está consciente de que su vida está en juego, saca a relucir su verdadero valor; ¡esta chica es un diamante en bruto!"_ fue lo que pensó Yukimi mientras observaba el desarrollo de Mito en esas horas.

Naruto, en cambio, observaba a Mito con nostalgia porque le recordaba tanto a él, siempre atacando de frente, como si buscara una pelea justa, es por ello, que en su interior se juro a si mismo que la protegería con su vida.

Cuando llegó la noche, a pesar que Mito quería continuar, Naruto le aconsejo descansar, "Mito-san, es mejor que descanses; continuaremos mañana hasta que seas capaz de evadir perfectamente sus ataques por tu propia cuenta" a lo que Mito asintió diciendo "Tienes razón, ya que por fin le estoy agarrando el ritmo"

Seidou, a pesar de estar completamente agotado dijo "Tontos… Ahora será mi oportunidad ¡Te aseguro que te rebanaré!"

"No te esfuerces, te conviene descansar, te estás volviendo lento" le dijo Naruto con calma.

"_Es cierto yo requirí de la ayuda de Naruto-san para poner contra las cuerdas a un solo hombre herido y cansado, no tendré ninguna oportunidad contra otros shinobis del mismo nivel"_ pensó Mito antes de sentarse en uno de los rincones de la barrera para descansar.

Durante la noche, mientras descansaban Seidou intentó ocultar su presencia en varias ocasiones siendo descubierto en todas por Mito, debido a lo cual debió parar de intentarlo, el mercenario estaba utilizando el mismo nivel de ocultamiento que uso cuando los acechaba y ya no tuvo resultado, ese era otra parte de las mejoras que tenia Mito en esta pelea.

"_Ahora ya no serás capaz de engañar a sus agudos sentidos, a diferencia de Mito, cuyo potencial está aumentando a medida que pelea contra un oponente más fuerte que ella, Seidou, tu potencial palidece cada vez mas"_ fue el pensamiento de Yukimi, que durante lo que llevaba de la noche permanecía despierta.

Más tarde mientras descansaba, Seidou tuvo un sueño en el que recordaba como su aldea fue arrasada y quemada por shinobis enemigos, quienes mataron a todos los adultos incluidos sus padres y cogieron a todos los niños para venderlos a tratantes de esclavos, recordó todas sus penalidades y la forma cómo iban muriendo de inanición varios de sus amigos solo por la codicia de algunos hombres, ese doloroso recuerdo lo hizo despertar un poco agitado.

Durante el día siguiente, Mito continuo con sus ataques y evadiendo las reacciones de Seidou de una manera impresionante, en varias oportunidades utilizó fintas para atacar, incluso durante una parte del día, había comenzado a llover, pero a pesar del frio, Mito seguía atacando dando duros golpes en los antebrazos de Seidou y controlando sus movimientos para evitar darle la oportunidad a sus oponente de cortarla con sus kunais.

Pasada la lluvia y ya siendo mediodía, consiguío formular técnicas de taijutsu, seguramente enseñadas por su respectivo maestro, con lo que fue capaz de golpear exactamente a la mano de Seidou haciéndole caer uno de los kunais

Con el tiempo, y a medida que pasaba la tarde, Mito se dio cuenta que podía evadir los ataques de Seidou con más facilidad _"Se está volviendo más lento. No, estoy aprendiendo a manejar más velocidad ¡Al parecer la práctica recompensa mucho más cuando peleas en igualdad de condiciones por tu propia vida!"_, pero Mito rápidamente se recompuso, ella sabía que si empezaba a subestimarlo, le costaría su vida por lo que continuó atacando con mas ferocidad, pero evaluando su situación con más rapidez.

Mientras tanto Seidou no podía creerlo, ninguno de sus ataques estaba funcionando, con su situación contra las cuerdas, fue dejándose llevar por la desesperación _"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué estoy en esta situación? ¡Yo nunca…! ¡Yo nunca quise vivir de esta manera! ¿Por qué este mundo sigue siendo cruel conmigo? ¡Yo solo…!" _fue en ese instante en que Mito pudo conectar un golpe limpio contra Seidou, traspasando sus defensas de manera notable. Fue en ese momento en que lo comprendió, él había perdido.

Seidou cerró sus ojos y tiró sus armas, para luego caer de rodillas "¡Suficiente! No hay manera en que pueda derrotarte. Mátenme"

Mito se calmó "¿Por qué? ¡No te mataremos! Gracias a ti, he podido conseguir un enorme progreso, que a la larga salvará mi vida ¡Gracias, Seidou-san!" dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia hacia el mercenario que la miró asombrado

"_Ya veo ¡Yo sólo quería tener una vida normal!"_ fue todo lo que pensó Seidou antes de bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

Un poco más tarde Seidou se deshizo de todas sus armas y esperó la decisión de Yukimi, mientras tanto, Naruto deshizo la barrera y Mito descansaba de su esfuerzo físico "Puedes irte" fue todo lo que dijo Yukimi.

"Una vez llegue a un pueblo, me entregaré a las autoridades" fue lo que dijo Seidou mientras se paraba y se iba tranquilamente, nada quedaba del instinto asesino que caracterizaba al mercenario e incluso cuando Naruto verifico sus emociones, vio que lo que decía era verdad.

Mientras tanto, Yukimi observaba descansar a Mito mientras oensaba _"Mito-san… eres intachable, una persona ideal, pero esa naturaleza tan pura algún día puede ser tu perdición; como dice mi maestra, este mundo shinobi es demasiado cruel con ese tipo de personas"_

Tras una media hora, Mito se levantó, y vio que estaba anocheciendo, "¿Cómo te encuentras Mito-san?" fue lo que le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Me encuentro bien, por cierto ¿Cómo lo hice?" preguntó Mito con un gran entusiasmo.

"Yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien Mito-san" fue lo que respondió Naruto

"Si, Naruto tiene razón, lo hiciste dentro de los márgenes que había predicho, pero no creas que ya estas capacitada para enfrentar oponentes de nivel experto, así que ten mucho cuidado" le dijo Yukimi sonando bastante imparcial.

"Está bien, me voy a esforzar mucho más… pero ahora llegaremos un día más tarde a nuestro destino" dijo un poco abatida Mito "Además me encuentro totalmente hambrienta" añadió con los ojos llorosos.

"Mito-san, los shinobis deben estar preparados para estar semanas sin comer, nuestra fortaleza viene del sigilo con el que nos movamos además de…" comenzó a decir Yukimi, sin darse cuenta que Mito la seguía viendo fijamente, "¡Ya, está bien!; toma" y le lanzó una pastilla marrón a Mito que apenas pudo agarrarla.

"¿Qué es esto Yukimi-san?" le preguntó extrañada y un poco curiosa Mito mientras examinaba la pastilla marrón.

"No es muy conocida, pero es una ración energética, la hemos vendido a algunos clanes, el clan Akimichi, hizo un gran pedido de estos, para explicártelo mejor, estas pastillas repondrán tu chakra y alimentarán a tu organismo dándole los nutrientes que necesita" explico con suficiencia Yukimi mientras Mito la miraba con incredulidad.

"¿Esta pequeña pastilla me va a alimentar de manera adecuada?" repuso Mito con incredulidad volviendo a examinar la pastilla.

"Oye ¿Qué significa esa mirada?; ¿Acaso no me crees?" pregunto irritada Yukimi.

Viendo la inminente discusión, Naruto se dirigió hacia Mito "Mito-san, deberías probarlas y dar una opinión justa acerca de su funcionalidad"

Mito, tras mirarlo un poco asintió en silencio y se tragó la pastilla, tras unos instantes, ella sintió que, en efecto, su chakra se revitalizaba y dejaba de sentir hambre.

"Y bien ¿Qué dices?" fue lo que preguntó Yukimi con la mirada fija en Mito

"Tenias razón, gracias" respondió Mito

Luego de descansar otros quince minutos se pusieron en marcha y tras una media hora cuando ya anochecía salieron del cañon, y se dirigieron rápidamente al camino principal, en donde siguieron con cautela solo iluminados por la luz de las estrellas, Mito se preguntaba si iban a acampar o si Yukimi tenía conocimiento de otra posada pues era la única explicación que se formaba en su mente.

Pero de pronto, sintió que tanto Yukimi como Naruto se tensaron, después de viajar un tiempo con ellos, se había dado cuenta que la razón por la que subieron su guardia eran por la proximidad de enemigos en las cercanías.

Naruto se volteó hacia Mito y en susurros conversaron "Mito-san, ¿Puedes sentir algo frente a nuestro camino?"

Mito intentó mejorar sus sentidos y enfocarlos hacia el frente, tratando de ubicar lo que Naruto parecía sentir, después de unos momentos, un poco abatida ante su insuficiente entrenamiento quiso darse por vencida porque por mucho esfuerzo que le pusiera no podía detectar nada, sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho cuando Naruto susurró "_**Kekkei Fūinjutsu: **__**Hachigyō Sōgai**_**(Sellado de Barrera: ****Ocho Capas, Dos Dimensiones****)**; sabiendo que la barrera impedía que fueran detectados por ninjas sensores, pudo hablarle a Naruto "Naruto-san, no detecto nada"

Naruto sintiendo el estado mental de Mito le aconsejo "Mito-san debes calmarte, cierra tus ojos, no debes pensar en nada más que sentir a la naturaleza a tu alrededor, respira profundo, deja todos los pensamientos innecesarios"

Conforme las palabras de Naruto llegaban, Mito fue relajándose poco a poco, cerró sus ojos y allí donde ocurrió, ella sentía la brisa del viento nocturno, los arboles y después de ello pequeñas luces azules, que eran como pequeños incendios o fogatas de llamas azules, apenas perceptibles, cuando las contó eran aproximadamente sesenta personas.

"Naruto-san hay sesenta personas a unos dos kilómetros de nuestra posición" dijo Mito con una voz seria y sin dudas.

"Bien hecho, para ser tu primera vez como sensor" dijo Naruto con sonrisa hacia Mito "Pero, en realidad hay ciento sesenta entre mercenarios y shinobis; están bloqueando la entrada principal al camino que conduce al clan Hyūga; pensar que serían tan descuidados"

"¡Eres muy blando Naruto!" le reprendió Yukimi para luego mirar hacia Mito "Debes ser más consciente de tu entorno, si un enemigo, hubiera estado cerca habrías muerto rápidamente, bajaste tu guardia completamente, en territorio enemigo, una actitud como esas te conducirá a la muerte, a partir de ahora, debes meterte en tu cabeza que nos encontramos en territorio enemigo, no confíes en nadie, muchos espías pueden haberse infiltrado, en los terrenos del clan" dijo Yukimi con severidad al tiempo que Mito bajaba la cabeza dándose cuenta de sus fallos.

"Yukimi tiene razón, debes considerar todo el entorno, por ello durante el transcurso de la guerra, quedas prohibida de intentar usar tus sentidos sensores, no estas preparada y esto no es ningún juego ¿Entendiste?" preguntó Naruto a Mito.

"Si lo entiendo, Naruto-san" dijo Mito un poco abatida.

Viendo esto y para mejorar sus ánimos; Naruto le dijo "Mito-san recuerdas que te dije, que si podías pasar la prueba, te mostraría otro _**fūinjutsu**_** (técnica de sellado)**".

Ante esta declaración los ánimos de Mito volvieron a alzarse y los ojos le brillaron de nuevo "En serio, Naruto-san" dijo Mito toda ilusionada

"En efecto, es totalmente en serio" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "Pero antes quiero que me prometas una cosa" recobrando un poco la seriedad

"Lo que sea" dijo Mito un poco impaciente.

"Quiero que obedezcas las órdenes que te dé, incluso cuando consideres que no tiene lógica, a pesar de ello quiero que cumplas con lo que diga, tal y como te lo prometí, estamos viajando al clan Hyūga; pero a partir de ahora nos hallaremos en una situación de guerra, muchas personas incluida la vida de tu amiga están en juego, durante el transcurso de la guerra considérame un oficial superior, por ello me disculpo de antemano si en el fragor de la batalla soy muy brusco en las ordenes que te dé… Mito-san ¿Eres capaz de aceptar esas condiciones?" le preguntó Naruto mirando fijamente a Mito

Mito al darse cuenta de la seriedad con la que hablaba, le recordó mucho a las sesiones de entrenamiento con su padre pues transmitía mucha autoridad; además recordó la conversación que tuvo con Masaki y la pelea de entrenamiento que tuvo con Seidou, pensó por un momento en las vidas que dependían de la información que ella portaba y se maldijo por su imprudencia _"Nunca más"_; y luego respondió "Lo entiendo Naruto-san, desde ahora y hasta que terminemos esta guerra eres mi _**taichou**_** (comandante)**, obedeceré tus órdenes, lo juro bajo mi nombre de Uzumaki" finalizó con seriedad y determinación.

"Mientras lo entiendas está bien" dijo Naruto con calma "Ahora Yukimi, Mito-san cada una de ustedes agárrese fuertemente a mi hombro, primero desharé la barrera ¿Listas?" preguntó, ante lo cual ambas chicas pusieron sus manos en sus hombros y asintieron conjuntamente, luego de ello Nruto juntó sus manos y recitó _**"Ke**__**kkei**__**Fūinjutsu: Kaiho **_**(Sellado de Barrera: Liberación)**_**"**_, en ese momento la barrera se disolvió para luego hacer el sello del tigre con su mano izquierda a fin de concentrar su chakra **"**_**Jikūkan Fūinjutsu: Hiraishin no Jutsu**_** (Sellado de Espacio-Tiempo: Tecnica del Dios de Trueno Volador)"**

Al momento de recitar la técnica los tres jóvenes desaparecieron del lugar.

_**======= Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País =======**_

**HAYASHI NO KUNI – UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA**

Para Mito, a pesar de haber mantenido los ojos abiertos, no comprendía exactamente lo ocurrido, hasta que miró detenidamente donde estaban, para ella era imposible no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban ya que lo había visitado en su niñez.

"¿Estas contenta Mito-san?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mirando a Mito. Ella solo pudo mirar lo con incredulidad

"¿Cómo es posible; acaso esto es un sueño? Deberíamos estar a un día de camino" fue todo lo que pudo decir Mito casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Esta es tu primera vez observando esta técnica verdad? Es lógico que estés sorprendida, esto es una de las razones por las que decidí ayudarles" dijo Yukimi con una sonrisa

"Te lo dije Mito-san, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas porque ese es mi _**nindou **_**(camino ninja)**; asi que déjame decírtelo de forma adecuada… Mito-san ¡Bienvenida al _**yamashiro**_** (castillo de montaña)** del clan Hyūga! **¡**_**Gin no shiro**_** (Castillo de Plata)!**" mientras extendía su brazo hacia el castillo.

Mito había llegado por fin a su destino.

* * *

_**UZUMAKI NINPŌ CHŌ**_

**Naruto:** Es el momento de la reseña de "_**Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País**_"; seré su guía en el mundo shinobi donde desarrolla la historia, soy Uzumaki Naruto.

**Mito:** Y yo soy Uzumaki Mito y esta es _**"Uzumaki Ninpō Chō".**_

**Naruto:** Hasta el momento hemos conocido cuatro clanes shinobi, el clan Uzumaki; el clan Hagoromo; el clan Hyūga y el clan Rinha.

**Mito:** Hoy hablaremos un poco del clan Rinha, este clan se especializó en el _**Iryō Ninjutsu **_**(Técnicas medicas ninja)** es una rama del _**"Ninjutsu"**_ asociada con la curación, así como la manipulación del propio cuerpo, o el de otros, practicada por shinobis categorizados como _**Ninjas Médicos**_. El uso de ninjutsu médico requiere de un excelente control del chakra, así como un amplio conocimiento sobre aspectos tales como hierbas, medicamentos, la naturaleza del cuerpo e incluso sobre venenos.

**Naruto:** Hemos conocido a Masaki quien es una de las últimas del famoso clan; el cual seguramente fue masacrado en alguna guerra como era común en las famosas "Guerra entre clanes Shinobi"

**Mito:** El clan Rinha ha comerciado con diversos venenos o píldoras nutritivas, siendo esta una de las razones probables para su exterminio.

**Naruto:** Hasta ahora desconocemos si Yukimi es parte del clan, pero es de suponer que sabe muchas de las técnicas porque Masaki es su _**shishou **_**(maestro especializado)**

**Naruto y Mito:** Nos vemos en otra ocasión

* * *

**AVANCES**

Después de ser curados Naruto y Mito emprendieron su viaje hacia el clan Hyūga; acompañados de una nueva compañera Yukimi, llegan a su destino, pero las sombras de la guerra ya se ciernen sobre ellos. **En el próximo capítulo de Uzumaki Ichizoku – El Nacimiento de un País. **_**"PLANIFICACIÓN Y COMIENZO"**_

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Bueno, he terminado por fin, este fue un capitulo que me costó realizar, gracias por esperar, espero que les guste, cualquier crítica, no sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo, pero cualquier opinión es bienvenida.


End file.
